Where's my samurai?
by DragonFlame99
Summary: When Gordon saves a female japanes cat named Pandora from certain death, He finds a new friend and maybe even something more... Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Where's my Samurai?_

"I've been searching for a man,

All across Japan,

Someone who is strong,

But still a little shy,

Yes I need, I need my Samurai.

Ay-ee, ay-ee, ay

I'm you're little butterfly,

Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky..."

The song played throughout the female cats head as she wandered blindly through the dark, filthy streets of...

"_Kono basho wa nanidesu ka_?"

Her voice was small and quiet as the Japanese words rolled smoothly from her lips. She looked around the unfamiliar area in fear and confusion. Old coke cans littered the paved ground with one or two dust bins in this area. A variety of crisp packets, chocolate wrappers and other junk scattered the ally way as the smell of rotting meat and other foods filled the air, but over all, it was the smell of toxins from cars and factories that got to her.

The female cat stood on her two, bottom white feet and held her light brown paws close to her fluffy white chest. Her long, brown, bushy tail swished around irritatingly as her blue eyes scanned the scene.

She flinched at every creak, turned to every sound, and jumped at the slight movement of a shadow.

Her ears were already flat against her head as her pink nose twitched. Her mouth closed shut as she tried listening to the sounds around her over the loud thudding of her own heart. Her white muzzle seemed to move with her small mouth as she muttered,

"Am I still in Japan? Or am I somewhere else? I wouldn't be surprised if I'm on the other side of the world..." Her voice had a deep Japanese accent.

She cuddled herself as an unpleasant breeze blew through her fur. She walked toward an exit of the ally way, as she did so; she looked up toward the towering buildings that stood either side of her. The clouds in the sky were dark and rather frightening. The cat shivered still not looking where she was going.

BAM!

She groaned and rubbed her aching forehead. She sat up and gasped, realising she had walked right into someone. She got to her feet and went slightly closer to the stranger on the floor facing away from her. She couldn't make out if they were hurt or not, as most of the ally was made of shadows.

"Oh my, _Watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai_! Are you okay?" The figure stood up and turned to her fierily.

She stumbled back in fear as the shadow revealed itself. This was not a cat, like her... but a dog.

She couldn't identify what kind of dog, but a stray one defiantly, With such uncombed brown fur; red blood shot eyes, and so many scars to the face.

The dog growled ferociously. "You're gonna get it now, cat!"

The cat girl fled with the dog barking and snapping at her heals.

A chubby white cat wondered the streets. The city was no place for him; it was tamed and paved. He had been on many adventures with his two brothers, but it had been so long since their last 'adventure', but not even that had satisfied his want of being the brave highland warrior he was. The brave cat known as Gordon Quid.

Gordon ran one paw across the left side of his head, where an orange patch covered his fur and sighed.

"What I would give for a little excitement..." He sighed in his recognisable Scottish accent.

That's when he heard it. A feminine scream followed but the cries for help. His ears perked up as he looked for the source of the desperate cries. His senses led him to a nearby ally way. His light green eyes peeked around the building, he gasped. From what he could see, a small brown cat had been backed into a corner by a large dog. He listened to the dog's words.

"I always wondered if cats really had nine lives, looks like I gonna find out if that's true or not..." He raised one clenched paw, and upon opening it, revealed long, dirty claws. The cat backed back as best she could against the wall and high fence.

"Please! _Hottoite Kure_! HELP!" She cried desperately. The dog merely chuckled.

"Save your breath, Kitty-cat... It'll be your last!" He edged forward. The female cat curled into a small bundle as her last attempt to help herself. The dog raised its claws high above his head.

That was where Gordon stepped in. He grabbed an abandoned coke can and threw it at the hounds head. The dog flinched as the can hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Gordon standing there with a plank of wood at the ready.

"What's the big idea, chubby? If you know what's good for you you'll scat!"

Gordon stepped forward bravely, his heart beat against his chest but he simply glared at the dog.

"Listen here, fowl hound... You'll leave this wee Lassie alone or you'll have to deal with me!" Gordon directed toward the small cat still cowered in the corner then back towards himself as he spoke.

The dog leapt at Gordon. Gordon dodged the dog attack and whacked the hound in the head. The dog collapsed to the floor, before standing on all fours, his shoulders pointed high, wet saliva oozed from his muzzle and his claws and teeth were bared.

Gordon spun the wood around in a circular fashion and stood heroically in front of the girl cat. The small cat peeked between her paws, looking up at her saviour. She could only see he was a chubby white cat with an orange patch over one eye and ear, and a stubby orange tail.

The dog leapt toward Gordon and pushed him over, Gordon dropped his only weapon as he was forced into the brick wall. The plank of wood landed by the female cat. She looked at the plank of wood, then at Gordon, backed against the wall ready for another attack from the dog, slowly closing in on him.

The cat girl gasped silently as a voice in her head echoed, "_Baka! What are you doing? Why are you hiding? The least you could do is help!"_ She looked back at the plank of wood and quickly scooped it up in her paws. She shakily stood up and stepped closer behind the dog. Gordon glared at the dog, being able to smell its fowl breath within the meter length that separated them; he didn't notice the plank of wood rise behind the dogs head.

CRACK!

The wood cracked in two as the dogs sharp claws slashed through the wood and against the cat girl's furry cheek. She fell to the ground with a yelp as her cheek bled. Gordon gasped as the dog began to edge towards the helpless female, teeth and claws bared. Gordon did the first thing that came to mind, he pounced on the dog and sent them both tumbling forward, just missing the injured cat. Gordon stopped himself from rolling as his foe crashed into the brick wall.

As the dog lay there, knocked out cold, Gordon quickly turned his attention to the mystery cat he had just saved. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up with one of his paws to see her face better. Blood oozed through her white, cheek fur, bits of dirt camouflaged itself among her dark brown fur, and her back paws muddy and bruised. Gordon nearly choked at the sight, feeling sorrow and pity for the injured cat.

He couldn't just leave her here, dogs may come scavenging around the area and find her, weak and defenceless. Not only that, the dog he had just fought could awake before her and...

He shook the thought from his head and scoped the sleeping cat up in his arms. He knew she wouldn't survive if he left her out here alone, he had to help her.

As he carried her back to the mansion he shared with his cat brothers, he thought to himself.

"I sure hope Mr. Blik won't plan on throwing the wee lassie out, He can be that heart less... but if I keep this a secret... he won't be able to throw her out."

That settled it; he'd sneak her into the mansion and heal her wounds.

"I just hope Blik doesn't find out..." He muttered, walking up towards the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Watashi no namae wa... Pandora-san..."

Gordon shut the door to his room. It had been very easy to sneak past his slumbering brothers. By the time he had arrived home, Blik, Waffle and Hovis the cat's butler, had all drifted off to sleep. He had carried the injured cat up to his room with ease.

He gently laid the sleeping girl cat upon his bed and waddled over to the light switch, with a flick of the switch, the room lit up. Gordon then went back over to the mystery cat to inspect her wounds. The slash across her cheek had begun to clear, but Gordon was scared it could get infected.

With that thought, he snuck out of his room towards the bathroom. Taking a cloth, he placed it under the tap and damped it. Wrung out the cloth and carried it back to his room, tip-toeing past Waffle's room as he went.

He gently shut the door behind him and went over to the slumbering she- cat. He gently dabbed the wound with the damp cloth, soaking up the blood that began to stain her white cheek fur.

He backed away as she flinched.

He watched as her small, black, triangular nose twitched and her mouth opened slightly.

"_Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou__~..."_

Gordon looked at her confused as she began to sing quietly in Japanese. He leaned his head towards hers as she continued.

"_Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de  
>Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara<br>Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo  
>Hateshinaku<em>~"  
>Gordon smiled softly. He didn't know much about this strange cat girl, but he had to admit, singing was not one of her weak spots.<p>

Gordon's ears sprung up as he heard footsteps, heading towards his room. He quickly placed the bed cover over the sleeping cat as the door opened, revealing his younger brother, Waffle, a grey cat with long ears that hung down, with a strange purple, striped pattern on his left ear and on his long tail. He wandered in tiredly wearing a gray night-cap.

Gordon smiled nervously. "Err... Heya, laddie... I thought ye were asleep..."

Waffle rubbed his eyes. "I was... Then I had a nightmare... I was going to get a drink and I saw you heading into your room and wanted to say hello and goodnight." He replied shakily. Gordon gulped. What if Waffle found out about the lassie?

But this was Waffle... It wasn't like he would throw the lass out if he knew, in fact... Waffle might be more than happy to help him look after her.

"Uh... Waffle? How would you feel If I told you I just saved a stranger cat lass and I'm looking after her now until her wounds heal?"

Waffle pondered this for a while before shrugging. Gordon sighed and went over to his bed, hoping for the best. Waffle gasped as his brother pulled back the bed sheets revealing the sleeping cat.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a magician Gordon! Splee! Can you make me disappear?"

Gordon sighed.

"It wasn't a magic trick, lad... I saved her from a stray dog and since she was injured I brought her back here..."

Waffle 'Ohhh-ed' in realisation before looking at the strange cat girl.

"What's her name?"

"I'm not sure, laddie... I'm planning on asking her when she wakes up... if she wakes up..."

Waffle nodded and sat at the end of the bed.

"Mr. Blick's not going to be happy about this, so I need yer to keep silent about it... for now..." Gordon said to waffle who nodded in response.

"But I Can tell my newts, right?" Waffle asked. Gordon smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Aye... I guess so..." He chuckled as Waffle jumped up.

"Splee!" He cheered. They then heard movement from the bed.

"S... Splee...?" A small feminine voice muttered as the female cat's eyes fluttered open.

Gordon and waffle stood silent and watched as she tried sitting up. She looked around wearily.

"_Koko de... Koko wa doko_?" She turned around, noticing Gordon and Waffle. She gasped and pressed herself back against the bed frame.

"AH! _Anata wa daredesu ka_?" The female cat cried. Gordon hushed her gently.

"Don't worry lassie... we won't hurt you, we promise."

The cat girl quickly calmed, recognising Gordon.

"_Nē_... _Anata_... You're the cat who saved me! _Arigatō_..." She bowed slightly. Gordon scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Awww... It was nothing, lassie... I'm happy to help!" Waffle stuck his paw out to greet the stranger cat.

"Hi! I'm Waffle, but everyone calls me Waffle!" He grinned. The cat girl shook his paw uneasily.

"K-Kon'nichiwa...Waffle-san?" Gordon then shook her paw as well.

"I'm Gordon Quid, of the Highland Quid clan! Now, may we ask what you're name might be, lassie?"

"Me? I'm Pandora, I'm from Tokyo... Pardon me, but... Where am I, exactly?" Waffle was first to answer,

"You're in our mansion in Bakersfield, California!"

The cat girl gasped. "W-Wha-?"

Gordon looked at her confused.

"Forgive me, lassie... But how did you not know?" The cat girl shook her head.

"Forgiven... I didn't really know since..."

Pandora couldn't finish because at that point, the bedroom door slammed open revealing a short black cat with yellow, glaring eyes and ridiculously long ears.

"Gordon! Will you keep it down in here?" He didn't finish, only just noticing Pandora sat on his bed.

He glared and pointed to her, "Who... Is THAT?" His voice was low and scary. Pandora cowered behind Gordon.

"Mr. Blik... This is Pandora... Pandora... Mr. Blik." Gordon introduced them.

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Mr. Blik just glared at Gordon, then back at the female cat cowering behind him. She shuffled towards the black cat slightly,

"Umm... Ohio, Mr. Blik-san..." She held her paw out reluctantly.

The black cat smiled sarcastically. "Nice to meet you, NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Pandora flinched back in fear and scurried behind Gordon.

"Blik, that's no way to speak to a guest!" Gordon scowled as he crossed his arms. Waffle pointed toward Mr. Blik.

"Mr. No-manners!" Blick ignored him and turned to Gordon.

"She's not a guest! We don't even know her, well, I don't anyway!"

Gordon sighed. "Blik, I just saved her from a wild dog..." Blik scoffed.

"Big whoop!" He muttered. Gordon growled and continued.

"She's also injured and weak! Whether ye like it or not, she's staying, and that's that!" Gordon nodded his head at the end of his sentence and crossed his arms. Blik looked as though he was about to explode. He glared at Gordon, then at the cat behind him. She cowered as his eye line met hers. He grumbled something under his breath before turning to the door. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now! FINE! She stays for the night, but she goes first thing tomorrow! Or my name isn't Mr. Blik!" With that said, the black cat stormed out of the room in a tired yet frustrated matter. As he slammed the door behind him Gordon and Waffle turned to Pandora who was not sat up on Gordon's bed. She gulped slightly, "I'm sorry... for causing so much trouble..." She whispered shakily. Gordon patted her back reassuringly,

"No worries, Lassie, ya haven't caused any trouble... Blik's just cranky, that's all." She smiled softly at his kindness. Then a sudden shock of pain exploded through her cheeks, she gasped and placed a paw upon her wound. Gordon gasped, remembering the slash across her cheek. He ran over to her and picked up the damp cloth off the bed. Gently, he took her paw away from the wound and, as lightly as possible, dabbed the wound with the damp cloth. Pandora tried not to flinch, eventually; Gordon took her paw in his and placed it over the cloth placed on the wound. "Hold that there, I promise your wound will get better soon."

Pandora smiled through the pain. Gordon turned to Waffle as the grey cat yawned. "Laddie... Maybe you should be getting to bed."

Waffle nodded and slid off the bed. "Night Gordon, Night Pandora..." He said sleepily as Pandora waved weakly and Gordon bid him good-night. When Waffle left, Gordon once again turned to Pandora, who lightly put the cloth on the table by the giant bed. "It doesn't sting any more, and as my Mother used to say, the night air can heal wounds."

Gordon nodded in understanding. He then realised something. "Um... Lass, not to be rude but, you were about to say something before Blik came in, about where you came from?"

Pandora turned away in sadness and worry. Gordon realised something was wrong. "If you don't want to say then you don't have too..." He assured softly, Pandora nodded slightly replying,

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not say... It's rather... Personal..." Gordon nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry, Lass... I won't make you say anything you don't want to... Why don't you get some sleep for the night?"

Pandora nodded and lay back into the bed slightly, before realising something.

"Wait... sleep here? ...But... What about you?" Gordon held his paws up,

"Don't ye worry about me, lassie; I prefer the sofa anyway..." He chuckled slightly. Pandora smiled, though that didn't wash much of the guilt away.

Pandora rested back into the pillow, as Gordon yawned.

"Well, have a good sleep an' if you need anything, ye tell me, alright lassie?" Pandora nodded, but she knew that she wasn't going to do that any time soon. He flicked the light off before he left and close the door, leaving Pandora. She sighed and crossed her paws over the sheets. She stared up at the dull ceiling and muttered something.

"Why did you leave me here?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes closed.

A ray of the morning sun rolled through the living room window, lighting the room. Gordon snored loudly on the green sofa as the sun ray loomed over him. He flinched irritated and rolled to the opposite side of the sofa, away from the light, where there was, unfortunately, nothing but air. He fell to the carpet, his blanket falling over him.

"Ahh! What in the name of Highland Quid clan...?" He pulled the blanket off his head, looking around, dazed and confused. At first, he didn't remember why he was sleeping on the sofa, until he remembered Pandora and how he had saved her and brought her back. He gave a yawn and pushed himself from the floor, before folding the blanket and placing it by the pillow on the sofa.

'First things first, I had better check on the lass..."He thought as he quietly crept up the stairs. He quietly tip-toe to his room and opened the door slowly. Peeking around, he saw the female cat was wide awake, and currently out of the bed, looking out the window as the morning sun rays crept through the gaps of the curtains.

He opened the door more widely and coughed slightly, she didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Lassie?" She jumped slightly and spun around to him, her expression of surprise and fear quickly washed into a look of happiness and relief.

"Oh... _Yoi asa_, Gordon-San, how are you this morning?" She gave a small little bow in mid-sentence that summoned a small smile to Gordon's face.

"Very well, thank you lass, but what about you?" Pandora lightly touched her wounded cheek, which was not very visible any more.

"I am very well thank you, I feel so much better than after yesterday." She slightly trailed off, looking down sadly, remembering the past events. Gordon knew exactly what she meant. Her face quickly perked up as she changed the subject. "Hopefully, I'll be out before Mr. Blik- san wakes up, so you don't get in trouble..."

Gordon's ears perked. "Oh, Lassie, Don't worry about Blik. You take all the time you need to recover!" He placed a gentle paw on her back and led her towards the door. She swallowed slightly.

"I- don't want to be a burden..." She mumbled slightly, Gordon smiled.

"Nonsense... It's fine." Pandora smiled at his kindness. Pandora sat at the kitchen table and looked around in curiosity, as though everything was alien to her. Gordon noticed how amazed she seemed.

"What would you like for breakfast, lass?" She snapped out of her trance and smiled at him.

"Oh, I honestly don't mind..." Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Well... What do you usually have?" Pandora looked to the ceiling and smiled at fond memories.

"I think breakfast in Japan is much different to that in California... traditional Japanese breakfasts is based on rice, seafood, and my family would always have a cup of Green tea... But occasionally, we'd have toast, or boiled or fried eggs..." Gordon looked at her in interest. She blushed and giggled slightly. "_Sōrī_, I didn't mean to get so sidetracked..."

"No problem, lassie... Now, how would you feel about some toast? As we don't really have rice or Green tea..." He chuckled. Pandora nodded.

"_Hai_! That would be lovely."

As he placed two slices of bread into the toaster, Gordon felt the air become tense, as both cats were very reluctant to speak.

"Ummm... Speaking of Japan... Didn't you say you were from Tokyo?"

Pandora nodded as Gordon went to sit opposite her on the table.

"So... Out of interest... Why are you in Bakersfield?" Pandora gave a small sigh. Gordon choked at her saddened look. "I-If you don't want to say that's fine..."

Pandora waved her paws in front of her and shook her head slightly "Oh, no, It's okay... After all the kindness you have show towards me, It would be the least I could do to repay you."

Gordon smiled as Pandora wrapped her paws around each other and begun to speak.

"It all began three days ago... When I was at home with my family... and we were given some... shocking news..."

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"_It all began three days ago... When I was at home with my family... and we were given some... shocking news..."_

_Pandora sat quietly on a red pillow, Watching as two other cats, tackled each other happily. A White male cat with rather long ears, a scruffy tail with a light brown tip and a light brown muzzle, jumped up besides her. _

"_You alright, sis'?" He spoke with a rather strange accent, defiantly not Japanese. Pandora smiled at him._

"_I'm fine, Snippy. Just watching Rose and Eve." Snippy, with bright blue eyes, looked down at the two cats fighting, one looked like Pandora, only her ears had brown tips as the rest of her fur was white like his, and her white, brown tipped tail was smooth and thin. She also didn't have the same muzzle as he and Pandora did, instead, her cheek fur neatly pointed out, like horns, which seemed to fit with her glaring green eyes. _

_As did the other cat she was fighting, only she was a light brown colour with ears like Snippy's, only shorter and had dark brown tip's, and had the same body as Pandora, only, the tip of her tail and hind paws were dark brown. They both stopped fighting when they realised they were being watched by the other two cats. _

"_What?" One asked, adjusting a pink ribbon on her head and glaring up at them with green eyes. The other one trotted other to them and jumped next to Pandora._

"_Well, for one, you two where fighting, Rose..." Snippy stated as the cat known a Rose growled at him and held up her paw, facing away._

"_Don't wanna here it!" She went over to the sofa on the opposite side of the small room and jumped onto it._

_Snippy and Pandora rolled their eyes and faced the remaining cat sat besides Pandora, smiling widely. _

"_Pandora, will you play with me?" Pandora smiled but shook her head._

"_Not right now, Eve... I'm rather tired." Eve's ears dropped as did her smile, before looking around Snippy and smiling._

"_Snippy?" Snippy also smiled and shook his head._

"_Sorry little sis', I'm not up for it, remember I only jus' came back from that lab..." He cringed. Eve tilted her head in confusion and concern._

"_The lab?"_

"_Remember, Snippy was cat-napped by scientists, he's still recovering from those horrid experiments..." Pandora reminded her little sister. Eve nodded and faced away from her older siblings._

"Experiments?" Gordon asked, placing two slices of toast onto a plate and wandering back to the table.

"_Hai_, my poor brother went through so much... I'm not too sure if he fully recovered... anyway... We were all there when..."

"_Pandora, Snippy, Rose, Eve? Come here please..." The four cat's ears perked, as they all jumped down and made their way through an open door into a garden, a pond at the top corner of the garden with a cherry tree looming over it. By the tree sat a young woman, around the age of nineteen, black hair tied in a bun, wearing a beautiful red kimono. The cats happily trotted over to her smiling widely. Eve purred and immediately climbed onto her lap, Snippy and Pandora sat either side of her, while Rose stayed by her feet. The young woman sighed as they greeted her._

"_What is it, Aru-chi?" Eve asked happily. Aru-chi stroked Eve's fur softly. _

"_I'm afraid... My dear cats, you're... going away for a while..." Rose gave her a look a disgust and confusion as her siblings looked up at their owner in confusion._

_Pandora was first to speak. "A-away... But... where? Why?"_

"_The pound, that's where! Why? Because she doesn't want us anymore, that's why!" Rose hissed, standing to her full height (which wasn't much). The other cats looked at her in shock before turning to their owner. _

"_Rose... That's not true, I'm not sending you to the pound, and I still love you all, I really do... It's just... something's happened and the best thing would be if I send you all away... It will only be temporary..."_

"_Pah..." Rose scoffed facing away from her owner. The other cats looked at each other, for answers of some kind. Snippy finally looked at Aru-chi "What has happened that could involve us?"_

_Aru-chi sighed, "well... let's just say those scientists we saved Snippy from have gotten permission to take not only snippy, but all of you..." The cats gasped._

"_What? I'm not spending the rest of my life as a tool to test makeup!" Rose's voice rose. Pandora and Eve cuddled their owner tightly._

"_Y-You're not going to let them take us are you?" Aru-chi sadly shook her head._

"_I have no say in whether you can stay or not..." The cats sadly hung their heads. "But..." They looked up at her, smiling "...They can't take you if they can't find you!" The cats looked at her in surprise and happiness. _

"_Genius!" Snippy exclaimed flinging his white paws around Aru-chi's waist along with Pandora and Eve. Rose smiled softly and patted her arm. _

"_Yeah... pretty clever... for a human..." The other three cats glared at her, she held up her paws, "What?"_

_There owner laughed, followed by her pet's laughter._

Pandora stopped to take a bite into her toast. She swallowed. "Hmm... Lovely..." She complimented Gordon who smiled.

"Aww... Cheer, lass..." Pandora smiled and continued.

"It was a night time, when Aru-chi said she'd drive us to her sister's house, I'm not sure where it was, but defiantly further than Bakersfield... I fell asleep on the ride and woke up in the ally way, where that dog chased me, and you saved me."

"So can you not remember how you ended up there exactly?" Pandora shook her head.

"No... I'm very confused. I don't know if I should return back too Aru-chi in Japan, or stay in California. Sure, she must have left me here for a reason but, why an ally?" Gordon crossed his arms over his stomach and thought. He didn't know much about Pandora, her family or Japan much (as he always confused it for China), so he wasn't too sure on what to do. He smiled, coming to a conclusion.

"Well, You're still recovering from your... well... you know..." Pandora nodded as he continued, "So why not stay with us? There's plenty more room for another cat in the house.

"I beg to differ..." A voice from behind said. Gordon looked over Pandora's shoulder whilst she turned her head to the doorway, where a man wearing neat black clothes stood.

"Oh, Morning Hovis, This is Pandora, Pandora, this is our butler, Hovis!" Pandora smiled and jumped from her chair, performing a little bow.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Hovis-san!" She sat back on her chair, still smiling and facing him.

"Greetings... So she will be staying with us then?" Gordon nodded but Pandora stammered.

"O-only for a bit I promise!" Hovis shrugged, still keeping his emotionless expression.

"Well, ye can stay as long as you want to, lassie..." Gordon smiled, receiving a smile back from Pandora.

"Very well... Mr. Blik won't be too happy about this..." Pandora turned at the sound of the black cat's name.

"Does that worry you?" she asked tilting her head in concern.

"No. Being honest it's rather amusing to see him be so overdramatic." Pandora frowned. His expression still didn't show any emotion in it.

"Don't worry about, Blik, lass... He can't boss you around." Pandora nodded and finished up her toast as Hovis sighed,

"Well, I have some cleaning I need to attend to..." He turned and walked out the door. The two cats listened as they heard Waffle greet Hovis somewhere down the hall before the grey cat emerged in the doorway, ginning widely.

"Heya, Gordon! Heya Pandora!" He waved walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Laddie!" Gordon grinned

"_Ohayō_, Waffle-san." Pandora smiled, waving back lightly. Waffle yawned and made his way over to one of the kitchen cabinets. Gordon turned back to Pandora.

"So... You don't know where you're family is now?" Pandora shook her head and sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately no...I only hope there as far away from those scientists that Aru-chi spoke of...From what Snippy told us, I'd hate to be within the clutches of those _Baka_..." Gordon nodded understandingly as waffle sat by him, placing a bowl in front of him as well as a cereal box.

"What you guys talking about?" He asked smiling, his tongue slightly hanging for his mouth. Pandora coughed nervously, knowing she'd have to explain the entire story again as well as simplifying it.

"Well, I was just explaining to Gordon how I ended up where he found me." Waffle leaned forward, whilst pouring the cereal into the bowl, a few pieces of cereal flew out onto the floor.

"How did you end up there?" Pandora sighed and began to explain, making sure Waffle understood. He nodded though the entire story.

"Oh... So you're staying then?" Pandora opened to reply, but was cut off.

"No! She isn't!" Mr. Blik's loud voice boomed in the room, making Pandora yelp and spring off from her chair, landing softly on her feet, her paws cuddled in front of her terrified face. Gordon sighed and jumped down in front of her.

"No one gave you permission on whether she goes OR stay's Blik... That's up to the lass..." Blik shot a deadly glare at Pandora as she tried to avoid his eye line. He growled.

"Well I'M the leader of this house, and I say she GOES, NOW!"

The furiously pointed to the door way. Pandora took a small step forward but stopped as Gordon continued.

"What's the lassie ever done to you? She's no harm..."

"We don't know that! She comes here with some 'feel sorry for me' back-story, and we don't know if it's true or not!"

"Sometime you have to trust people... Too bad you never even TRY to get to know people!" As the argument raged on, there was a knock at the door that only Waffle and Pandora heard. Pandora followed Waffle out the room. He looked at her in slight sadness.

"You're not leaving are you?" Pandora pondered this for a while and shrugged.

"I don't want to be a burden... But I don't know where I'll go if I do leave..." Waffle nodded and opened the door to reveal a yellow female cat wearing a purple hair band in her chocolate brown hair, tie in two separate purple ribbons. She smiled excitedly.

"Hi Waffle!" She greeted him.

"Heya, Katilda!" He greeted back. She looked over at Pandora, standing nervously. She looked up and down the brown furred cat.

"Who's you're friend, Waffle?" She directed to Pandora. Waffle still smiled as he faced Pandora in realisation.

"Oh, Katilda, this is Pandora, Pandora, this is Katilda!" Katilda held her paw out to shake Pandora's.

"Nice to meet ya, Pandora!" Pandora shook her paw reluctantly.

"_Ohayō,_ Katilda-san..." Katilda's eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"Wow! Are you Japanese?" Her voice full of excitement. Pandora nodded sheepishly.

"I originate from Tokyo, Japan, so..." Katilda cut her off.

"What brings you to Bakersfield, California then?" Pandora sighed.

"Long story short... My owner sort of lost me on a journey away from Japan, and it's complicated so... Anyway... I woke up in an ally where a dog attacked me, and Gordon saved me and brought me back here... but I'm not sure I'll be staying..."

Katilda raised an eyebrow, as it began to sink in. "How come?" She asked. There was another shout from the kitchen.

"I will not have you bring strangers into MY house Gordon!" Katilda sighed in annoyance but then shoved Pandora playfully.

Don't worry, Pandy'... I'll sort ol' Bliky- pants out!" She grinned and winked at her before striding towards the kitchen, a devious grin spread on her face.

"W-w-Wha? O-oh... You really...don't..." Pandora tried to protest, but it was too late. Katilda disappeared into the kitchen.

Waffle closed the door smiling. "Splee!" He ran after her, Pandora shuffling behind him.

Pandora shuffled in and gulped. Katilda had, somehow, pinned the black cat against the yellow kitchen wall. Holding him by the shoulders. She grinned.

"Now then Blik... I here you're being rude to a certain new comer..." Blik barely got to glare at Pandora at that point, but in the second he did, she cowered behind Waffle, the one closest to her. Gordon watched, restraining a grin from spreading on his face.

"So? I have every right to..." He was cut off when Katilda pressed her nose against his, glaring into his eyes. He blushed.

"Are you gonna let her stay? Or would you rather have the neighbourhood know about your 'Comrade-"

Blik cut her off.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would!"

"Prove it!" Katilda grinned, dragging him to the window and opening it with one paw, and then leaned out. "HEY! EVERYONE!"

Blik gulped.

"GUESS WHAT? BLIK-"

"NO! ALRIGHT! SHE STAY'S, JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE!" Katilda grinned and let him drop to the floor before shutting the window. He pushed himself up and dusted himself off, still blushing. He then made his way over to Pandora. She looked down at him slightly.

"Yea... You can stay..." His finger pressed into her triangular nose, causing her to fall on her back, "But I'm warning ya now... You dare try anything, and you're out of here!" With that, the fuming black cat stormed out. Gordon held his paw out to the fallen girl cat and helped her up, lightly patting her shoulder.

"You alright there lass?" Pandora nodded. Katilda walked over to her, smiling in triumph. Pandora bowed a little.

"_Arigatō_, Katilda-san..." Katilda grinned and gave her a playful shove.

"No prob'! Well... I 'd better get go-" There was a flash of lightning. The four cats turned to the window to see the sun had been engulfed by harsh grey could, rain beating heavily.

All four were silent. Katilda grinned.

"On second thoughts... I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, Pandy'!"

"Splee!" Waffle blurted out.

"Well... I guess we could all chat..."

"Aye, let's go into the living room..." The other three nodded and made their way to the living room. They sat on the green sofa, facing mainly towards Pandora.

They talked for at least an hour and a half, until the storm cleared and Katilda when back home. Gordon had been amazed to find how interesting this new girl was. Not only was she from an entirely different country, it had been amazing to hear how she risked her life for her brother, as she didn't seem like the type to face such a situation.

Gordon even confronted her about this, as the two were still sat, chatting away.

She smiled and blushed sheepishly. "Well... I may not be the strongest or bravest... But my brother's life was on the line... I had to do something..."

"Aye... I suppose that if one of my brothers were in that deathly situation, I'd to all to save 'em..." Pandora giggled.

"I believe that entirely, after all... you risked your life to save a complete stranger..." Gordon chuckled.

"Aye, well... You were in trouble..."

Pandora yawned. Though only mid-day, she had become rather sleepy, from chatting to her new friends so much.

"Um... Gordon? Shall I sleep somewhere else tonight? I mean, if I'm staying... I don't want you to be sleeping here every night." Gordon thought for a while.

"I can see if there are any air beds? I don't mind sleeping on the..." Pandora shook her head.

"I insist that you keep you own bed, besides... bed's are much different in Japan." Gordon raised his ears and eyebrows.

"Oh really now?"

"Well... Sort of we sleep on a Futon. Basically it's a flat mattress with a fabric exterior stuffed with cotton, wool, or synthetic batting that makes up a Japanese bed. Almost like an air bed but... not... an air bed... but close..." She trailed off, blushing. Gordon couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Very well... If you don't mind..."

Pandora nodded. "I don't mind at all." Gordon smiled.

Later...

Pandora slept silently on the air bed, not very far from Gordon's bed on the left side by the window. Gordon lay awake for a while. He looked over at Pandora, and smiled softly.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, lass..."

He not long later fell asleep.

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The streets were dark as a harsh wind swept across the night sky. Night animals called over the sound of rushing cars and the cold gale. Two cats walked under the street lamp light, one of them male, white all over, with long ears, and a brown, fuzzy muzzle, his scruffy, brown tipped tail dragging behind him. He looked around with paranoid blue eyes, before looking to the light brown furred cat walking along side him, clutching a piece of paper close to her white chest, dark brown tipped ears hung low in fright, her bushy tail swinging uneasily. Her black nose twitched as her blue eyes looked to a passing human, a scarf wrapped tight around his neck, hands dug deep into his maroon jacket pockets. She hopped back, and lightly tugged his jacket,

"E-Excuse me, sir? Please!" He stopped and looked down at the small cat as she held up a picture to him. "I sorry to bother you, but, have you seen this cat at all? She's our sister who's gone missing..." He looked at the photo and after a while, shook his head. The female cat's ears and arms dropped sadly. "Thank, you anyway..." The cat muttered, walking back to her companion, who patted her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry sis'... We'll find her!" he smiled. She gave a little smile but still walked with slow steps.

"But... She could be anywhere... I mean, ANTWHERE in California!" She threw up her hands high into the air before letting them drop to her sides. Her brother nodded.

"Yeah... But Rose and Aru-chi are also looking... and if we don't find her tonight, we can try tomorrow, and send out posters... either way we'll find her before those scientists do..." His sister sighed, looking down at the photo.

"I hope so..."

The photo had a picture of a Brown cat with a white muzzle and small folded ears, smiling happily through the photo.

The brown cat cuddled the photo close before muttering,

"Be safe my sister... Pandora..."

Pandora lay in the garden. The sun beat down heavily as the grass around her, blew gently in the breeze. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had been staying with the Cramdilly cats for at least a week now, and felt a lot better than she had before. She knew she owed Gordon now, and was willing to help him anyway she could. She had even helped with a few chores around the house, but still wasn't too sure if that would make up to him saving her life. She was also concerned of what to do in the future. She couldn't stay forever, and had to find her family, no matter what. The thoughts that were currently filling her mind began to scare her; she needed to get rid of them. Her mouth opened slightly.

"_**In the night light, do you see what you dream**_?" she sung quietly.

"_**All you're triumph and all you'll ever be?**_

_**Look around you, and you may realise, **_

_**Happy best lives, trapped in misery**_." She was not aware that a familiar yellow cat was currently seeking up behind her.

"_**And who knows what of our future?**_

_**We can all try to change the past,**_

_**Only you know if you'll be together, tonight."**_Katilda loomed over the singing cat, grinning as she continued her song.

"_**Cus' every night I will save your life,**_

_**And every night, I will be with you,**_

_**Cus' every night I still lay awake, and I dream, of an absolution..." **_

"What are you singing?" Pandora nearly jumped out of her fur. She blushed violently and stood up, brushing the grass off her fur. Katilda sniggered.

"Oh, _Ohayō,_ Katilda-san, I didn't see you there..."

"You weren't meant too, silly!" Pandora blushed as Katilda nudged her playfully. "So, what were you singing then? It was really good!"

"A song... called 'Dreams of an Absolution'... It's from a Sonic the hedgehog game... My brother has all the soundtracks but he hates the games, but loves the songs... I don't mind the games... but the songs are nice..."

"And you can apparently sing them really well! Honestly, do other people say you can sing well?" Pandora rubbed her arm gently and blushed, a smile spread on her face.

"Only when they hear me...Anyway... Is there anything you want?" Katilda nodded.

"Yeah... It's a really nice day, and as new best friends, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine for a Barbeque, along with Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik of course! Sort of like a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' party for you."

Pandora shrugged. "Maybe... I'm not sure... Mr. Blik might not want me there..." Katilda placed an arm around Pandora's shoulder and squeezed her playfully.

"Don't worry, It's my party, and if he wants' to be the stick in the mud, then he can be, but it won't stop us from having fun!"

Pandora smiled. "Well... Okay... we'll see what the others think as well though..." Katilda held up her paw.

"Been there, done that! Well, for Waffle and Mr. Blik, Just gotta ask Gordon, want to come?" Pandora nodded.

"Sure... Why not?" The two cat girls walked into the mansion, and looked around for the large white cat. They found in the kitchen, quickly as it was their first guess. He faced the two cat girls happily as they approached him with happy greetings.

"Hello, lassies! What can I do for you?" Katilda stepped forward.

"I'm having a Barbeque tonight for Pandora, and I was wondering if you might like to come. Waffle and Blik are going!"

Gordon grinned. "I'd be delighted lass! Is anyone else coming?" Gordon asked in hope and curiosity. Katilda hummed to herself as she thought.

"Not really... Why, do you have an idea of who else can come?" Gordon grinned as a small blush showed through his fur.

"Well, maybe... Human Kimberly... She hasn't met Pandora yet... so..." He shuffled his feet. Pandora tilted her head.

"Who's...Human Kimberly?" She asked almost reluctantly. Like as though she didn't want to know. Gordon sighed.

"Oh... Just the loveliest girl I've ever known... I think you two'll get along well..."

_**I highly doubt it!**_

The strange, dark voice in Pandora's head made her jump, though she tried to hide it. "Umm... _Watashi wa sore o utagau_... I mean...uhh... Great!" The two other cats gave her a slightly confused look. Katilda was the first to speak.

"Anyway... Great, okay... see you there Gordon!" Katilda, quickly pushed Pandora out as Gordon waved them good-bye. Once the two cats were once again in the blazing heat, a light breeze hovering in the air, Katilda faced Pandora with a giant grin.

"You like Gordon, don't you?" Pandora blushed lightly. She didn't know it before. But within the past few day, feeling had quickly formed in the bottom of her hear, quickly filling it with a certain feeling that had recently become hard to push back down.

"What? N-_Nashi_! Of course not! I mean... As a friend but... just not...THAT... way..." Katilda grinned. She spied Gordon walk into the garden, wearing a straw hat, inspecting the beautiful flowers blooming by the house.

"Look at him and repeat that." She pointed towards Gordon. Pandora blushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"A-As a f-f-friend... I... L-l-like him..." Her voice was only a whisper, "B-b-but on-only I-I-In t-t-t-that..."

She didn't finish. Katilda smiled, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"There... You like him..." Pandora pulled away.

"B-But... That's impossible! It's barely been time for us to be THAT close..."

"So? You like him anyway!" Pandora was silent. She thought that she may have liked Gordon, but she hadn't been so sure until Katilda brought it up.

"What did you just say in Japanese? While we were talking to Gordon-"

"How could I tell if I...?" Pandora asked with a blush, immediately changing the subject, though she wished she could have held her tongue there and then. Katilda grinned.

"Well... What do you like about him?" She must've said something rather embarrassing to change subject like that, Katilda thought through her grin.

Pandora looked to the ground as she thought over she had learnt about Gordon.

"Well, he was willing to save my life, though we had never met before..." Katilda nodded as Pandora continued. "He's really kind and thoughtful... He like's singing and cooking..."

"Though nothing he cooks is edible." Katilda giggled. Pandora smiled, rolling her eyes.

"And...Well... I'm not sure..." Pandora trailed off. Katilda grinned deviously.

"Yep... You like him!" She looked down at her claws as Pandora turned scarlet.

"Only as a friend!" She half yelled. Birds in a nearby tree chirped and shot into the crystal clear sky. Pandora blushed, her eyes wide, her cheeks rosy red. Katilda was like this for a moment, but another grin spread across her face soon after.

"Whatever you say, Pandy', Well, I'll see you later, bye!" She gave a little wave and skipped off, leaving Pandora standing there, stone still, her face still glowing red.

It was a while before she sat back onto the grass, her face still enlightened. She looked up at the sky, a gentle breeze slithered through her chocolate fur as the silhouettes of birds flew high in the sky. Katilda had made her a lot more aware of her feelings, and now she had something new to worry about. A question that no song she sung could wash away.

Was she in love with Gordon?

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Pandora awoke to the evening rays of the setting sun, sinking into the horizon of the orange sky.

She yawned and stretched out on the green grass, the smell of the evening dew swept through the dancing breeze. She got to her feet, remembering something. Katilda's barbeque! She hurried back to the house, wiping away any bits of grass still clinging to her. Passing the living room, she saw Mr. Blik watching the large TV and Waffle licking stamps and pressing them onto his fur, His lucky newt, Gomez sitting by him. She smiled, knowing that it wasn't time to go yet, but still...

She looked down at herself, some of her brown fur showed smudges of green from where she had been lying in the grass; her feet slightly muddy and her fur didn't look the neatest it could. 'I could look better if I'm going over... Maybe I should take a shower." With that thought, she headed upstairs, to the bathroom.

She stepped into the blue room, and with the door wide open; she didn't think anyone else would be in. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She pulled back the shower curtains and stepped in, turning on the tap. She stepped back as freezing water impacted on her fur. Water was not one of the things she was fond of, but the sooner she got clean, the better.

She reached through the ice cold water and turned the cold tap down lower while turning the hot tap up by a smidge. She was greeted then by rather warm water that she didn't mind. After half-an-hour, she finally reached for the taps and turned them off. She looked down to see the green stains were no more, and fur dripping wet. She stepped out onto the rug, grabbing a light green towel and rubbed as much of the remaining water off as possible.

Once dry, she then placed the towel back on its rack and walked out back to her room. She opened a dark red door that now, basically served as her room until further notice. Further notice being when she finally got in contact with her family, and was ready to leave. The room wasn't much, but she was grateful otherwise, with a bed to rest in, a run-down wardrobe sitting in the corner of the large white room, and a window, draped over by creamy curtains. She sighed and walked into the small room, closing the door behind her.

Gordon walked up the stairs. He had to Find Pandora and tells her that they would all be leaving soon for Katilda's party. He came up to the dark red door, only being a few meters from his room. Blik had given her the smallest room in the house, but she didn't seem to mind. She was so grateful.

A small smile crossed his lips as raised his fist, about to knock on the door.

"_**Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete**_..."Gordon stopped, the wonderful singing coming from the other side of the door. He placed his ear against the door. _**  
>"Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru<br>Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou**_..." He knew this song, the same one Pandora had sung the night he had saved her. He slightly opened the door, Pandora sat at the end of her bed, lightly brushing her fur, eyes closed as she continued singing. _**  
><strong>_"_**Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he  
>Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou.<br>Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de  
>Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara<br>Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo  
>Hateshinaku<strong>_..." Pandora gasped at the sound of clapping and fell back onto her bed in shock. Gordon rushed over and helped her up.

"Are ye okay there, Lassie?" He asked as the female cat as she sat up. Slightly blushing, Pandora nodded.

"_Hai_, I'm fine Gordon-san..." He smiled in relief.

"I must say, Lass... You have a magnificent singing voice!" Pandora blushed harder, hiding her rosy cheeks in her paws, a smile breaking through.

"I wouldn't say 'magnificent'..." She muttered.

"Honestly! What song was that, by the way?"

"It's called 'Hikaru Michi' or, in English, 'The shinning road' by Aya Hiroshige. It's from a Japanese show called 'Sonic x'..."

"It's a very beautiful song, and it sounded amazing in your voice..." Gordon chuckled. Pandora blushed even harder (if possible) and looked away slightly.

"S-So, is there something you needed?" She asked quickly, reminding Gordon why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, yes!" He hopped off the bed "We'll be leaving for Katilda's barbeque in about five minuets. See you down stairs lass!" Pandora nodded and waved Good-bye as Gordon left.

Once her door closed, Pandora sighed. 'he likes my singing!" a voice in side her squealed, making her thoughts bubble. She blushed and shook her head, shaking the thoughts inside her mind.

Within three minutes, Pandora felt ready. He fur neatly combed, a small pink flower that she kept in a little vase by her window now placed neatly behind her left ear. She smiled and left her room.

As she walked down the hallway, her tail caught around her right foot, tripping her. She gasped; her paws reached out to grab anything prevent her fall.

Her paws wrapped around something smooth and metallic.

A door handle.

She looked up at the door. She had never seen it there before, it was so odd. It stood tall against the wall, surrounded by a golden frame, it bent to the right slightly, as though it were too big to fit on the wall if it was straight.

She stood there, completely enchanted by how wondrously strange it was, how it had apparently just come out of nowhere. All of a sudden, only one question remained in her mind. What was behind it?

A smile spread across her cheeks as her paw reached back towards the handle.

The door flung open to a blinding white light, forcing Pandora to avert her eyes, she felt her feet drag towards the open door.

No warning. She was flung into the light as the door slammed shut.

Silence pierced the hallway.

Pandora awoke, her cheek, buried into the grass. Grass?

She pushed herself up, her eye trying to adjust to the sun light. She gasped at the sight. Where was she?

She got to her feet and looked around this strange new world.

Trees bent in the oddest of ways, various objects growing on them, blocks floated in the evening orange sky as rivers of water splashed down into a river, twirling underneath. Flowers of all sorts dotted around the green grass, each different shade of every colour thinkable, giant butterflies with beautifully patterned wings fluttered in the sky, one or two went to inspect Pandora as she walked deeper into the wonderland.

Pandora stared in awe at every whimsical and wondrous part of this new world.

A flock of birds flew by, but Pandora noticed one thing different, each bird was a pair of socks. By what she had seen already, she wasn't so surprised, but still. Where was she?

Did the others know about this wondrous place?

She had to tell Gordon! She turned, only to realise something.

The door was gone!

She must have wandered further than she thought. She looked around; the setting appeared darker than it had been when she arrived. She shivered slightly, daring to walk further with one thought. There must be some locals here; maybe she could ask how to get home.

As she staid deeper into the forest, she felt watched, like someone, or something was following her. There was a snap. It was close.

Pandora's feet began to speed up, slow at first, but at the sound of strange growls, she ran. Her breathing became quick and sharp as her dream seemed to morph into a nightmare.

What was following her?

Was she being paranoid?

Had she been in this world for too long?

BAM!

Her face came into contact with a low hanging branch. She fell back onto the floor, her head now throbbing with pain, her nose bleeding, as she was forced to look up at the dark sky. She closed her eyes; pain soared through her face and the back of her head.

"Are you alright there, madam?"

Her eyes shot open at the deep voice. She lifted her head as best she could and looked around. She was shocked to find a mini bear, wearing a black and red shirt with short puffy, red and blue sleeves. Pandora mainly noticed the small sword in his belt.

She struggled to speak, or get up for that matter. "I-I'm fine... Who are you?"

"The question is, who are you, strange lady are. You, whom is brave enough to stray into our world." Pandora sat up.

"Oh, I'm Pandora; I honestly didn't mean to come here. I was just...Curious..." There was silence as Pandora got to her feet and dusted herself off, and wiped away the blood from her nose.

"It is great that, after so long, another has come to our land. Our king left us long ago; our world has become a stray with no one to guide us. Miss Pandora, would you lead our kingdom, as queen?"

Pandora gasped, lost for words. Her, queen? Impossible!

"Oh! Umm... I'm not sure that would be wise... Surly there must be someone in this world, who would be more suitable to be ruler..."

The bear shook his head. "An old law in our world states, 'If a stranger strays into the world, and there is no one left on the throne, that person is entitled to the crown."

'What an odd law' Pandora thought, not daring to speak aloud. But this was another world. She thought. Being queen would be nice... and this bear looked very serious about the subject. She didn't want to let him or 'the people' down...

She shook her head, stepping back. "No... I-I couldn't... All I want is to go home. I'm sorry, but I could never rule for a world!"

"But stranger... stay for a bit, you may change your mind, after all, you've only been here for a while..." Pandora crossed her arms as her mind began to tempt her, as much as her heart tried to protest, it was no match for her thoughts this time.

Maybe she could stay for a bit.

This was a world within the house, after all.

Who wouldn't pass a chance like this?

Pandora sighed, giving in to her mind, "Well... It wouldn't hurt to stay for a little bit, I guess..." The bears face lightened up.

"Wonderful!" He gave a whistled. Out of nowhere, at least ten more bears in silver armour, all only coming up to Pandora's waist, making her feel giant. With them they brought a carriage, held up by five of them, royal red curtains draped over it. She felt herself, lift off the ground. Looking down, she saw two of the bear's carry her by her feet and help her onto the carriage. Inside it was rather dark, the floor was what?

She scooped some the sand like content and sniffed. A delicious Oder wafted in the air. She took a small bite. Cookie dough?

She gasped as the carriage moved. She curiously peeked out from the curtains, realising that the bears were carrying the carriage, apart from the lead one, who was apparently directing the others down the pink and purple striped road that, after time, floated of the ground like a bridge. In the distance, Pandora saw the road twirled toward a large blue castle, though she couldn't make it out so clearly. The sight of the road being able to stay in the air with nothing holding it up made Pandora nauseous, and she shakily climbed back into the carriage, knees cuddled up to her chest, almost regretting about going along with this. She felt many thought tumble around her head as she thought.

What time was it?

Is time the same in this world and my own?

Will anyone miss me at home?

What if they forget about me?

Will I ever get back?

She closed her eyes, as a wave of sickness, guilt and worry washed over her.

"Pandora, Are ye ready yet?" Gordon called up the stairs.

Silence.

Gordon bit his lip and turned to an aggravated Mr. Blik and Waffle. "That's the fifth time I've called the lass... I wonder what's happened to her..." Gordon stated, worry clear in his Scottish accent. Mr. Blik just rolled his yellow eyes and scoffed.

"So what? Who cares? Let's just go to Katilda's party already!" Gordon shook his head.

"You and Waffle go ahead, tell Katilda I'll be there with Pandora soon..." As he walked upstairs Mr. Blik scoffed and stormed out the door,

"Come on Waffle, let's go!" Waffle scurried after him.

"Shouldn't we help Gordon find out what happened to Pandora?" The black cat slammed his paw into his own face and growled.

"Honestly, Waffle... I don't care what happens to her!" Waffle folded his arms and gave his brother a rather stern look.

"That's not very nice!"

"Whatever..." Mr. Blik grumbled as they continued walking, Waffle, occasionally looking back at the mansion in concern.

Gordon began to worry more. Pandora wasn't in her room, or anywhere else in the mansion, and didn't reply to any of his calls.

"Pandora, Lass, Where are you?" He called for the hundredth time, at least.

Still no reply.

Concern bubbled in his stomach as stood still, trying to think where she could possibly be. As he walked down the hall, he stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to the wall, green eyes wide with realisation and fright.

The secret door.

He turned to face it completely, looking up and down the strange door. He hadn't been in there since they found out Waffle had been disappearing a lot and all because he had found the door and had become king in the world it led to.

None of them had ever spoken of it since, and hadn't really intended to. Ignoring it as they walked past, just like in the years before.

Was Pandora in there? Was she in danger? He never told Pandora about the door, maybe he should have...

Boldly, he reached for the handle, hoping for the best, and hoping he could save her if she was in any danger.

Pandora sat nervously on the large throne. The large, golden crown sat upon her head as she held the golden sceptre between her paws. Around her neck, a golden necklace with a glowing green gem, dangled just above her chest.

She sighed as the lea bear guard came and kneeled in front of her. "What does her majesty think of her palace?"

"It's... Lovely... But this just doesn't feel right. I could never qualify to lead an entire world... Not even a little one, no offence?"

The bear shook his head, "None taken... But isn't being ruler of a world every person's dream?"

"Well..." Pandora hesitated. Everyone lusts for some form of power at some point of their life, mainly to be in charge, but she knew this wasn't what she wanted. "...I guess... But I don't-"

The castle doors burst open, as a guard bear walked in, and kneeled. "You're highness; we have found a trespasser and traitor in our land!" Before Pandora could speak, the other bear got to his feet.

"Bring him forward!" He demanded.

Pandora gasped as five more bears were brought in, bringing the trespasser with them, paws in shackles, who was also surprised to see her when forced to kneel at the bottom of the throne steps.

"Pandora?" He asked in shock as she rose from the throne, placing the crown and sceptre down on the seat.

"Gordon!" With that, she down the steps and hugged the unsuspecting.

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

A series of gasps spread through the room as Pandora's arms wrapped around Gordon, her head resting on his shoulder. Gordon felt his cheeks burn like fire. She must have been very scared to hug him like this. Pandora pulled away, her cheeks a rosy red and a nervous, but rather cute, smile spread on her face as she giggled.

"I'm so glad you came! I thought no one would find me..." Gordon smiled as she pulled the shackles (that happened to only by liquorish) off his paws.

"I was worried sick about you, lass... I had no idea what happened to ye..." Pandora giggled as the lead bear came and kneeled by her.

"You're highness... You know him?" Pandora smiled and nodded.

"_Hai_, He saved my life not long ago... I don't know how on earth Gordon could ever be a traitor..."

"He is a brother of the ex-King Waffle, whom the dragon rider worked for!"

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "Dragon-rider?"

"Hovis, to be correct... Long before me and my brothers got the house, he had apparently been coming here to rule the world as the dragon-rider, until Waffle came and took over as king. We found out that the dragon-rider was Hovis and Waffle told the bears that Hovis worked for us... Then they chased us out of the world." Gordon explained. The lead bear growled and drew his sword.

"You were leaders of dragon-rider, the one who chased half-of our kings away!" Pandora Stood between Gordon and the bear, facing the angry creature.

"Wait... But they had no idea Hovis- or... 'The dragon-rider' had even been coming here... and they didn't know when he started working for them... So they have no blame for that!" The bear lowered his sword and thought. He placed it back into its scabbard.

"I suppose..." He muttered reluctantly. Pandora smiled and faced Gordon, still blushing slightly.

"Pandora... We had better be going... Katilda's party will have started by know!" Pandora gasped in realisation.

"Oh my goodness! You're right!" She turned to the throne and run up the step's, picking up the crown and sceptre, then carried them down. She kneeled down before the bear and placed the crown and sceptre in front of him.

"I'm sorry... This is a wonderful world, I swear... but I'm certain I could never lead it... I'm sorry." The bear lowered his head.

"...Very well... I guess you cannot be forced to stay here... We shall escort you and you're..." He stopped, looking over at Gordon, thinking of what to say "... friend, back to the portal."

A smile spread across Pandora's face as she turned to face Gordon, who was also smiling.

Both cats followed the group of small bears. The journey being silent as no one dared speak. Gordon glanced over at Pandora in wonder. His gaze caught hers for a split second before she looked away, her cheeks going rosy red.

He couldn't help but feel she was hiding something... a feeling maybe? But he was far too concerned about another thing to focus entirely on that. Something about Pandora seemed to stand out.

Was it her kindness?

Her gentle nature?

Her will to protect those closest to her?

Gordon wasn't sure, but he knew one thing for certain. It seemed to be affecting him in a certain way, and it felt so familiar... he just couldn't quite grasp it.

Pandora found her gaze fall on Gordon once again, to see him staring at her. He gave her a little grin. She returned with a small smile, and looked away, feeling her cheeks burn up. Gordon sighed. Her blush was so cute...

Wait... Did he really think that? What could have led him to think that?

The two cats and the bear guards arrived at the familiar door.

The portal back home.

"Here we are..." The lead bear sighed and turned to Pandora "It is a shame you must leave, Miss Pandora..."

Pandora nodded. "I guess, but I know I don't belong here..." She gasped remembering the golden necklace around her neck and reached to take it off.

"Take it with you," The bear said gently, "It'll remind of our world..." Pandora smiled and blushed lightly, as her paw gently touched the neck item.

"_Arigatō_... Thank you..." Gordon smiled as Pandora gave him a little giggle and grin. Gordon felt a slight burn in his cheeks as he returned her gesture.

The door flung open. Without warning, both cats were flung into the bright light.

Gordon felt his face impact into the carpet of the hallway. He groaned and lifted himself up into a sitting position; his head spinning wildly, his body ached. He realised something in a millisecond.

Where was Pandora?

His ear twitched and his head shot towards the magic door as it flung open and out shot a ball of chocolate brown, screaming, towards him. He tumbled back as the other cat was flung at him. He opened his closed eyes, though his body ached. His vision was blurry, but the main colours her saw were blue eyes and brown and white fur. His senses began to return, and he felt something soft against his lips.

His vision finally clear and he began to wish it wouldn't have. Pandora stared up at him, wide eyed, their noses touching, their lips locked together.

Gordon felt his cheeks burn like lava as he pulled away and scrambled of her, letting out a small cry. "I-I am so sorry, lass!" He yelled, unable to get rid of this unfortunate and embarrassing accident.

Pandora was silent. Her cheeks burning up as well as she sat up. It may have been an accident... but technically, they had just kissed!

She slowly stood up and brushed her fur down, her expression was emotionless... and it scared Gordon. To not know what her next emotion was. Anger? Disappointment?

Pandora lightly smiled and giggled gently patting his tense shoulder. "Don't worry, Gordon... I know it was an accident... You don't need to look so worried, after all... We have a party to get too!"

The party!

Gordon's mind immediately snapped back into place as a warm smile spread on his cheeks and he nodded. In joy and relief.

"Aye... We had better get going!"

Both cats walked out the door, almost like nothing had ever happened. But both knew otherwise.

Gordon was still thinking about what new feelings had been creeping over him the past few days, and Pandora was wondering about the little accident that had just occurred. How Gordon's lips had pressed against her own for a few, too short, seconds.

_**You like him... Baka...**_

That voice...

Pandora strayed behind Gordon, and whispered, "What do you want now...?"

She could feel a cold breeze. She turned her head towards the left. She saw herself, purple, jagged ribbons bounced, tied around her deep, dark, brown fur, almost the colour black. Dark blue eyes gleamed as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"_**Now, now my good side... I only wish to advise you for both our sakes.**_" Pandora frowned

"You mean tell me what evil act you want to commit though me?" The shadow cat shrugged.

"_**Say what you will... Whatever you feel, I feel it darker... and I feel lust!"**_

Pandora edged away in disgust, "I'm not lustful, shadow!"

The other cat growled in anger and annoyance. "_**NO! Of course not! And call me Paramora, that's my actual name!**_"

Pandora scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're a shadow... An illusion... You don't need a name!"

Paramora huffed and copied Pandora, folding her arms and looking away from her. "_**Touché, my friend... Touché...**_"

Pandora sighed and faced Paramora, "Well, why are you lustful? You said you can't feel for the good, and if I like Gordon, then you must feel for..." Her shadow slapped a dark paw against Pandora's mouth, shutting it instantly. Her cold voice chilled her ear as she spoke.

"_**Every cat has a shadow, Good or evil, to balance them, like you and me... And Gordon and Goreo**_..."

Pandora tilted her head at Paramora, "Goreo? Gordon has a-?"

"_**Dark side, Yes... Everyone does you Baka**_!" Pandora sighed irritated, wishing this 'Paramora' would just go away.

"Gathered... How come you know?"

"_**We shadows can see each other... Like you mortals can... But only our opposites can hear and see us, no other mortal... We live to give you advice and make you look ridiculous.**_"

"What are you-?"

"Pandora... Are ye alright lass?" Pandora's head snapped towards Gordon, looking at her weird, rather worried.

Pandora felt her cheeks burn as she faked a smile. "Uhh... _Bi _... I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

Gordon bit his lip slightly, "You were talking... and you sounded like you were conversing with someone else..."

Pandora gulped, "oh... No, just... thinking aloud... sorry... Umm, How far to Katilda's house?" Paramora nudged her.

"_**Smooth move, Baka**_!" Pandora ignored her and smiled as Gordon shook his head and turned away.

"N-not far now, lass..."

Gordon felt dark, cold paws fall on his shoulders.

He looked to his left.

There saw himself. Rough, dark fur, dark green eyes gleaming, his evil expression complete with a giant, toothy grin.

"_**You've always been into the crazy ones, laddie**_!" He had a cold voice, tied with a Scottish accent just like his own.

Gordon growled, "Not now Goreo..." He hissed. Goreo raised his paws off of Gordon's shoulder, his right paw lifted to the black shackle on his left paw.

"_**What? To scared to admit yer feelings, lad**_?"

Gordon didn't respond. He just turned to look at Pandora; she hung her head, trying to cover her blush in the shadows. He sighed, still ignoring the smart remarks coming from Goreo.

"Umm... Lassie?"

Pandora's head shot up at him, her blue eyes innocently gleaming as she tilted her head, a little blush hidden in her cheeks.

"_Hai_, Gordon-san?"

"_**Such an adorable accent...**_" Goreo taunted, nudging Gordon.

Gordon coughed to drown out the voice of his shadow. "Uhh... Are ye looking forward to the party?"

"Oh, _Hai_! It'll be great, I just know it!"

Gordon chuckled, "Aye, I agree..."

A tense silence filled the air once again as the cat's shadows disappeared in boredom, and they finally arrived at the small cream house, a white fence going around to the back. The smell of cooking food aroused the area, almost making Gordon drool. A cloud of gray smoke danced into the air as the two cats opened the gate and walked down the pavement up to the house, knocking on the red door.

Katilda opened the door and gleamed at the sight of Gordon and Pandora.

"Good to see you made it you two... Me and Waffle were starting to think you got abducted by aliens or something..." She then frowned and blushed, "and, believe me... You DON'T wanna know what Blik thought..." Her expression suddenly lifted as she stepped aside from the door and raised one arm inside the house. "Well, don't just stand there, Come on! The party's just getting started out back!"

Gordon and Pandora smiled in unison and stepped into the house, wiping their feet against the green floor mat as Katilda shut the door and then directed them to the garden.

As they walked out into the garden. To the left of the entrance was the strong odour of cooking meat on the grill. Waffle was flicking through variations of CD's that had once been piled neatly by the small karaoke near the large tree and at the edge of the garden, white petals blowing from the flowers sprouting on the tree. A song was currently playing, though Pandora couldn't quite remember the name, though the beat and tune of the song sounded ever so familiar. Gordon approached Mr. Blik, who was currently tapping his plastic fork next to his Root beer bottle on the blue table, complete with five matching chairs and a plastic white plate, fork, knife and tissue for each chair.

Mr. Blik looked up at Gordon, smiling cheerfully, though he wasn't as enthusiastic to see the chubbier cat.

"Took you long enough!" He grumbled. Gordon continued to smile.

"Well... Pandora wasn't... entirely in this world when I found her..." He chuckled lightly as the black cat looked at him in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Gordon sighed and walked away from his older brother.

"Oh, nothing... nothing..." He assured. Hearing his brother mutter a simple 'Whatever...' he walked over to Waffle, still flicking through the disk collection.

"Heya, Laddie... Whatcha doing there? Waffle looked up and grinned his usual goofy grin.

"Hi Gordon! I'm just looking through Katilda's karaoke collection!" Gordon cocked an eyebrow.

"Karaoke collection?"

Waffle nodded frantically, looking as though he could hardly hold his excitement "YEAH! We're gonna do karaoke later!"

Gordon smiled, "oh, sounds fun!"

"K-K-Karaoke?" Pandora shivered, repeating Katilda's words as a grin formed on the yellow cat girl's face.

"Yup! After I was cleaning my attic and I found a bunch of old CD's... Some even have Japanese songs on there!" She chuckled "HUH! And what a coincidence, you speak and sing Japanese!" Pandora didn't laugh or smile, instead, she looked worried and upset. Katilda grinned and pat her companion heartedly on the back.

"Hey, don't worry about it! EVERYONE'S gonna sing... Even Blik!" Pandora's ears perked.

"He said he was going to-?" Katilda shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Weeeeell... He didn't say yes EXACTLY... But I'm sure I can convince him!" She claimed confidently.

Pandora nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say. Katilda had already turned back to the cooking food. She grinned.

"Food's almost done guys!" She called to them all, with it, came the different responses:

"About time!"

"SPLEE!"

"Great!"

Pandora smiled. Walking over to the blue table. She sat between Waffle and Gordon, opposite them was Blik, facing Gordon.

"You're necklace is shiny!" Waffle chorused, pointing to the neck item on Pandora. She smiled and placed a paw delicately under it.

"_Arigatō_, Waffle-san..." Waffle grinned.

"Is it from Japan? It doesn't look Japanese... What's it like back in Japan?" Waffle seemed to be losing focus on each question as he asked them. Pandora giggled slightly and held up her paws slightly.

"Slow down Waffle-san... No, this isn't from Japan and what's Japan like? Well... It depends... I think the best opinion for you can only be your own... but to know whether it's really great or not, you have to go there..."

"Ohhh... But do you like it there?" Gordon's ear perked up slightly as Pandora sighed.

"Well... I grew up there... So it's basically the most magical place for me... My home... Though I'm not sure Rose thinks so as much..."

"Rose?" Waffle cocked his head as Pandora sighed sadly.

"Oh, my older sister... the second oldest being Snippy, my brother, and then the youngest in my family would be Evangeline or, 'Eve' as we always call her... hmmm... You and Eve would get along... You're both very energetic... Kind... and like a type of Amphibian..."

Waffles ears perked up. "Newts?"

"She likes Newts, but has a pet frog named Siebel."

"Oooohhh, Froggy!" Waffle chorused causing Pandora to giggle.

Katilda then came over with two plates, each filled with the food. "Eat up guys!" She laughed cheerfully, going back to the grill for the rest of the food.

Pandora had never felt happier. Everything seemed so perfect. Everyone was sharing stories and jokes, even Mr. Blik seemed to be having a good time, well, except when the stories revolved around him being humiliated, which, unfortunately happened to be most of the stories. Pandora listened more than she spoke, and Gordon noticed this. She seemed very uncomfortable about speaking and most of the time, didn't seem heard, though he heard her every word, ringing like bells, clear and loud.

He wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation around him, his mind seemed distant. Trying to figure something out, something that had been bugging him constantly, but he still didn't know what it was. It just annoyed him so much!

The sky was a bright orange by the time they were done with the food, out mostly out of conversation. Katilda grinned and jumped up.

"Right! Who's up for some fun!" All eyes looked up at her, standing on her chair. Blik raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We're having fun already aren't we?" Katilda nodded, still keeping her excited expression.

"Yeah! But I meant something more... Interactive!" Pandora gulped. She knew what was coming as she slumped lower into her seat.

Katilda launched off her seat and hopped to the karaoke machine, kicking the microphone up and catching it in her right paw.

"Oh no..." Blik groaned, slamming his head into the table as Waffle cried out his usual 'Splee!'

Gordon grinned.

"Aye, sounds fun! Eh, Lassie?" Gordon turned to Pandora, face hidden in her paws, slumped into her seat. Gordon frowned.

"Umm... Lass?" Pandora's head shot up at him as he gently tapped her shoulder. A slight look of fear and confusion on her adorable face.

"_Hai_...?" Gordon smiled softly, feeling his cheeks burn again.

"Umm... Are ye alright?" Pandora smiled and nodded, looking at her toes.

"Oh, _Hai_... _Hai_... I'm fine... Just a bit... worried..." Gordon tilted his head as Pandora played with her thumbs.

"About singing? Don't be scared lass... It's only for a bit of fun!" He smiled reassuringly before lightly patting her shoulder, grinning, "Besides... I'm sure you'll sound amazing!" Pandora felt her cheeks burn like fire. She couldn't help but smile as she faced him.

"_A-A-Arigatō_... Gordon-san..." Gordon gulped as his eye sight locked on hers. Staring into her glowing, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Moonlight?

Gordon looked up to the sky to see the stars and moon were beginning to take their positions in the near dark sky. The moon and stars apparently shining brighter than he had ever really noticed before. Pandora also looked up at the sky.

"_Dono yōna utsukushii yoru_... Just breathe taking..." Gordon's gaze fell upon her, unknowingly, as a goofy smile crossed his lips and his eyes half closed.

"Aye... Indeed..." He wasn't sure if he really got what she was talking about, but at least gathered it was something to do with the beauty of the night. He sighed, still watching her. The breeze gently brushed through her chocolate brown fur, the small pink flower, lightly waved behind her ear as she still smiled softly, looking up into the night.

Both cats heard a noise. They turned to see Katilda ran into her house before she came back out in a millisecond, carrying a small cardboard box. "Guys, gather around!" She grinned.

Waffle, Blik, Gordon and Pandora went over to her by the karaoke machine as she spoke. "I wrote all our names on four pieces of paper each, so everyone'll get a chance to sing at some point! Now then, let's see..." Her paw dug into the hand a moved about, as she looked out to the sky. After second of anxious waiting, Katilda finally drew her paw out, with a little piece of triangular paper. She looked down at the paper, placing the hat on the floor, and then used her now free paw to hold Waffle back from looking at the paper.

Katilda grinned and looked at the crowd, waving the paper lightly. "...Pandora!"

Pandora's face flushed as she gulped. "Ohhh... Sushi and noodles..." She muttered just before Katilda grabbed her arm and dragged her to the collection of CD's. The remaining three cats walked back to the table and began to move their chairs closer to the karaoke machine.

"HA-HA! What are the odds?" Katilda nudged Pandora whilst flicking through the disks. Pandora picked up a disk, one entitled, 'Maroon 5'. She sighed and placed it down on the pile she got it from.

"I-I'm not sure about this, Katilda-san..." Katilda chuckled and picked up a plain white CD box and grinned.

"Relax, Pandy... It's only a bit of fun! Nothing to get your tail tied into a knot about!" Pandora looked to the floor with a plain expression.

"I guess so..." Katilda grinned holding out the disk to the brown cat.

"Good! Here... You may know some of these songs!" Pandora looked at Katilda with a raised eyebrow and reluctantly took the box, immediately turning to the back cover.

There were only four or five songs, but she recognised them very well.

**Aya Hiroshige - Hikaru Michi (the shining road) **

**Dreams of an absolution (sonic 06)**

**Candy**** - Riyu Kosaka ****[DDR]**

**Butterfly- [DDR]**

Pandora looked down the list and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"_Shinji rarenai_... How did you know-?" Katilda shrugged one shoulder and chuckled.

"Lucky guess! Love 'DDR' so I decided to download some of my favourite's on... Whatcha gonna sing then Pandy?" Pandora smiled and placed her finger on the disk box, above the song of her choice. Katilda leaned over and grinned, taking the CD from her. "You got it Pandy!"

"This is stupid!" Blik groaned as he slumped in his chair. Gordon, sat next to him, frowned.

"You could at least TRY and be enthusiastic Blik... After all... this isn't YOU'RE party..."

The black cat crossed his arms and mumbled "Be better if it was..." Blik waited for his fat brother to go into another lecture of honour and respect. He closed his eyes, awaiting the ear numbing sound.

Silence.

Blik opened his eyes and looked at Gordon, staring at the floor, a rather dreamy expression mixed with sadness spread across the white cats face.

Blik cocked at eyebrow. "What's with you?" Not that he cared so much. He was just curious to know why his brother was sat there, staring at the grass like an idiot.

"Aye, Blik... Too be honest, I don't know... I've been developing... Feelings... for Pandora over the past few weeks and..."

'Don't care!' Blik thought as he grumbled and slid down into his chair.

"...I... well... I can't say for certain but..."

Blik lifted his root beer to his lips and began to gulp down the sweet liquids inside.

"I think I'm in love with Pandora..."

The root beer spilled all over the grass in front of Blik as he squirted out the drink from his mouth.

"WHAT!"

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"WHAT!" Blik hissed, glaring at his brother. Gordon crossed his arms, slumping back into his chair, his expression still in dream land.

"Just like I said, Blik... I think I'm in love with the wee lass..." His voice was soft as he let out a sigh. Blik was on the edge of exploding.

"I knew she was up too something!" He hissed, loud enough for Gordon to hear. His head snapped towards the black cat.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Gordon? She's sucking up to you and you're darn kindness! She just needed a place to stay so she played all cutesy and innocent to you just so she could live here!"

Gordon growled. How dare he say such things about her!

"Blik! That is not true! She's here because she's confused about what to do about her missing family!"

Blik scoffed.

"Oh really? Well, when have you seen her trying to contact them, or even find them for that matter?" Gordon gulped. Honestly, he hadn't really thought about that.

"Umm... well... Maybe the lassies just... scared..."

Blik crossed his arms and grinned. "Well, can't argue with that, she's scared of everything!" Gordon was about to lunge at Blik for saying such cruel words, but the sound of music rung through his ears. All eyes turned to the stage as Pandora had begun her song, not daring to look up at them or anything else; she closed her eyes, imagining she was alone... She had a brief memory...

_Eve looked up at her from the book they had just finished reading. The younger cat yawned._

"_Pandora?" She looked up her with pleading eyes as Pandora faced her. "Can you sing me too sleep?"_

_Pandora nodded and cuddled her sister closer on her lap, though they were roughly the same age, Eve was like the baby of the family, Pandora being her protective and loving older sister._

"_What song would you like?"_

"_The shining road... please?" Pandora smiled softly, gently rocking back and forth cuddling Eve as she began to sing..._

_In the dream and real life..._

"_**Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete  
>Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru<br>Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou  
>Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he<br>Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou.  
>Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de<br>Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara  
>Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo<br>Hateshinaku  
>Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta<br>Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta  
>Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii<br>Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara  
>Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou<br>Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni  
>Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara<br>Hikaru michi ha massuguni tsuduku yo  
>Dokomademo<br>Callin'you  
>Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo<br>Callin'you  
>Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano<br>Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou  
>Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de<br>Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara  
>Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo<br>Dokomademo..."**_

Pandora finished her song and opened her eyes, looking down at not her sister sleeping in her arms, in the warmth of their home, but outside, in the back garden of Katilda's house where she stood in front of the karaoke machine and her new found friends clapping, mostly amazed by her singing, though Blik looked far from impressed. More jealous maybe?

But Pandora barely noticed, she was too busy noticing Gordon was clapping loudest of them, even cheering the loudest. Pandora smiled and blushed, placing the microphone on top of the karaoke machine and quickly hopping back to her place as Katilda reached into the hat, picking out Waffle's name. Waffle gave a joyous 'Splee' before crashing into the pile of CD's, trying to find his favourite song.

No one noticed the large figure hidden in the shadows of the bushes, behind the fence on left hand side of the garden, whose green eyes had been locked on Pandora the entire time she had sung. It slipped away into the night once she stopped her lovely singing.

Katilda grinned sitting down next to Pandora, sitting at the very end of the row, two empty seats (one belonging to Waffle) by Mr. Blik.

Katilda slumped down Pandora, her head hung down, eyes looking down at her paws, curling around each other, a small blush and smile planted on her face.

"Pretty obvious what's going on, Pandy'!"

Pandora jumped and looked over to the yellow cat, grinning, arms crossed, slumped back in her seat. Pandora blushed hard.

"_N-N-Nani ga_...?"

"You... Gordon... There's something going on here... And from what I witnessed, he's taking a HUGE interest into you..."

Pandora went bright red and looked away. That couldn't be true... could it?

"_N-Nashi_... Impossible... He loves 'human Kimberly'... not me... Besides, wasn't he going to invite her over?"

Katilda shook her head, "She couldn't come... something about homework but that's not the topic here... Listen, Gordon said he loves human Kimberly, but I think his feelings are starting to edge towards YOU now... If only you had opened your eyes while singing up there Pandy'... He was looking at you like you where some sort of..."

"...Angel... A beautiful angel she is..." Gordon once again sighed, delicately picking a small white flower from the ground and lifting it to his face, resting his head in his left paw. Blik growled at his brothers words and as Gordon lightly smelt the small object in his paws. Blik swiped the flower from his brother's paws and supposedly crushed it in his palm.

"Gordon! Give it a rest already! I don't wanna sit here all night and have to listen to you going on about false 'feelings' and especially not while it's about HER! That idiotic, good-for-nothing, scardey-cat, mangy little piece of-"

Rage quickly took Gordon over. He knew it was his dark side finally taking control and he couldn't stop. How DARE Blik say such low things about his bonnie lass!

He tackled the unsuspecting black cat within seconds; both tumbled across the grass, in front of the two female cats that stood up from their chairs in shock. Waffle poked his head out from the pile of CD's in time to see Blik pin Gordon to the ground prepared to punch him, but Gordon was much faster as his fist slammed into Blik's stomach and another blow into the head, Causing Blik to crash into the fence. Gordon got up in a battle stance, his fur stood up as a look of anger and aggression burnt on his face, opposing Blik's rather frightened and regretful look.

Gordon leapt forward, snarling, his fist slamming into the fence as Blik's head moved just in the nick of time. Pandora watched in fright as Blik grabbed a nearby chair and held it up like a lion tamer would in a lion cage, though he shook violently and looked scared half to death. The look on Gordon's face seemed to show he was ready to deliver another blow on the cowardly black cat until...

"You two stop!" Katilda raised her paws stepping forward. "What's going on here?"

Gordon's claw shot towards Blik, "He had the nerve to insult Pandora!"

Blik dropped the chair in anger and glared; "Only 'cus it's true! I don't regret any word I said-" He was cut off when Gordon leapt forward, claws digging into Blik's neck as he pinned the black cat to the grassy floor, eyes full of hatred and anger, his free claw raised above his head, preparing to slam into Blik's head and-

"GORDON, STOP!" Gordon felt his anger wash down as Pandora tugged him off Blik. He looked over at her, and felt the sharp knife of guilt stab into his heart. His dear bonnie lass was crying! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him pleadingly and very upset. His claws sunk back in as she sniffed.

"Please... For the sake of goodness... Don't hurt him... Please..." She was barely to get that out through her tears, and every word tugged at Gordon's heart strings as he lowered his paws and head in shame. Pandora let go of him and sniffed again.

A tense silence filled the night air as the five cats stood there in shock, pain, worry and anger. None sure of the other's next move.

Pandora whipped her eyes and sighed as Katilda helped Blik up; avoiding Gordon as best she could as Waffle lowered into the CD pile, in fright and worry. Gordon looked up at Pandora. She looked back at him.

He couldn't help but let the edge of his lips lift by an inch, but it dropped lower than before when Pandora's heartbroken eyes stared through him, in fear and... Anger?

She looked to Katilda. "I... I have to go..." She didn't wait for an answer. Pandora was already through the back door before anyone realised what had happened. Gordon jogged forward slightly, holding a paw up, trying to reach for her.

"Pandora, Lassie, wait!" Katilda held him back with one paw firmly pressing down on his shoulder. He looked at her, not able to identify the look in her eyes properly.

"Let her go, Gordon... She needs time to herself..." Gordon's head turned away sadly and buried into his paws as he collapsed to his knees.

"Ohhh... What have I done? I've ruined everything... all out of anger over some stupid comments!" Katilda gently patted the crying cat's shoulder, a slight look of worry on her face.

"Calm down Gordon... Let's just get to the bottom of this... You said Blik said something about Pandora?"

Gordon sniffed and looked up at her. "Aye... I-I don't know what happened... I was just... overtaken by sudden rage... I... I just..." Katilda smiled and lifted him onto his feet. She looked back to Blik.

"Try to calm Waffle down will ya?" She said firmly. Blik could tell she was not going to take no for an answer, and he wasn't in the mood to argue back, so he made his way over to a frightened Waffle as Katilda led Gordon inside into the hallway.

"Gordon, listen... I can understand why you got so angry... Do you have... 'feeling's' for Pandora?" She couldn't help but grin as Gordon blushed and nodded.

"Aye... I guess it wasn't going to stay hidden for long..." He jumped as Katilda beat her fist into the air and jumped.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Umm... Knew what?" Katilda grinned.

"C'mon Gordon, Isn't it obvious? You? Pandora? Together!" Gordon looked down sadly, blushing.

He sighed, "It was most likley impossible before she hated me... Now there's nothing left..." Katilda rolled her eyes and slapped Gordon across the back of the head.

"OW! Great gopher, what was that for?"

Katilda poked her finger into Gordon's chest, giving him a stern look.

"Look Gordon, I'm Pandora's closest friend right now... and I know for a fact that she likes you too! Right now, you don't wallow in your own self pity... You find her and set things straight, by that I mean apologise and tell her your feelings! This is a great chance, and I suggest you take it!"

Gordon stood there in silence, trying to process everything.

Pandora loved him? Tell her? Should he?

Yes! Katilda was right! It was now or never!

He grinned and hugged Katilda, "Cheer lass! You're right! I need to tell her! Thank you..." He released her from his hug and ran out the front door after Pandora.

Katilda grinned. "Good luck Gordon..." She headed to the back garden, to clean up the rest of the mess.

Pandora wiped her eyes once again before cuddling herself from the freezing night breeze, the only light came from the street lamps that she walked under quickly. She was certain this was the way back to the mansion, though she wasn't going to get there for a while. Her feet hurt, from running and from how heavy her heart felt. Did Gordon really attack Blik?

Sure Blik wasn't the kindest cat on the planet, but still... She had never seen Gordon look so hostile. It scared her.

She shivered again. Unable to walk any further, she lay back against a lamp post, tired and sad. She looked down at the concrete floor; the light of the street lamp heated her, but only slightly.

"Hey there cutie..." Pandora gasped at the rough voice. She cuddled her arms and jerked her head up at the sound of the voice. It was hard to make out, but in the shadows, just outside of the street lamp light, stood the figure of a VERY large brown cat, ears folded like her own, green eyes looking down at her, and she didn't like the look in his eyes.

She stepped back slightly.

"Umm... Who are you?" The cat stepped forward into the light, revealing he was covered in stitches and scars. He bowed slightly and took her paw in his. She gulped at the harsh, cold feel of his paw.

"I'm bootsie... What would your name be, beauty?" He grinned winking at her. Pandora immediately took her paw back and backed away from him quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go!" She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He grinned, revealing his yellow, jagged teeth. Pandora gagged in disgust.

"No ya don't! We've got the rest of the night ahead of us, cutie... Now tell me your name!" He growled, shoving his head against hers.

"Pandora!" She yelled in fright. It was a natural reaction, and she was deeply regretting it.

"Better... Now then... You tired, Pandora? Cus I know where you can spend the night..." Pandora pushed away once again.

"I am already staying somewhere. Now leave me alone you _Kurīpu!_" As her reached for her again, her claws unleashed and slashed across his face. She ran down the street as fast as possible. Her heart pounded as she heard loud foot stamps coming after her and Bootsie's voice "Get back here you little-" Pandora drowned out the last part as blood pounded in her ears.

Her arms swung through the chilling night air, her feet pounded against the hard concrete. She gasped for air, feeling as though she was about to collapse. He was getting closer, closer, closer...

His paws pressed against her head and slammed her into the wall. Pandora cried out in pain and collapsed in a heap, clutching the left side of her aching face. Bootsie's shadow fell over her. She looked up in fright, her left eyes starting to bruise as he grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

Pandora tried to swing her claws at him, but his free claw gripped around her wrists and tightened, digging into her flesh causing her a twinge of pain.

He grinned wickedly as she choked out a cry of help. His head pressed against hers. "Give up beauty... You're mine!"

He began to drag her half-limp body away, to somewhere more private.

Gordon ran down the street towards the mansion. He was certain that was the first place Pandora would have gone. She had nowhere else to go anyway. He had to tell her... He had too...

He grounded to a halt. Further down the street. He saw two figures. One a large cat dragging a smaller one along down the street.

Curiosity got the better of him as he walked further towards the two figures. Getting closer, a wave of realisation washed over him. Pandora! She looked so tired... beaten... scared... and the other cat? He didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get Pandora back. He belted down the street and came close to the two.

"HEY! YOU!"

The larger cat turned as Gordon came to a stop in front of him, before realising this cat was Bootsie, The Chumpie chump's pet cat who had at one point bullied Mr. Blik. Bootsie growled down at Gordon, gripping Pandora's wrists. She looked over at Gordon pleadingly and breathed heavily, barely able to stay awake any longer.

"What do ya want, fatso?" Bootsie growled. Gordon's chest puffed out as he stood to his full height, glaring back at the larger cat.

"In the name of the highland quid clan, I DEMAND you release MY bonnie-lass!" Bootsie merely chuckled.

"You're 'bonnie-lass'? HA! Get lost ya little twerp! I don't have time for the likes of you!" He began to walk away. Gordon bubbled with anger. He leapt up and slashed his claws into Bootsie's cheek. Bootsie cried out in pain and grabbed his bleeding cheek, giving Gordon the perfect opportunity to sweep Pandora into his arms and run.

Though that's what he would have liked to have happened. Just as he reached for Pandora, Bootsie grabbed him and threw him against the wall, delivering two punches into his stomach and cheek. Gordon slid the ground, his stomach and cheeks burning in pain. He wasn't going to let the likes of Bootsie get to him, not in front of his lassie!

He forced himself up, his knees shaking weakly as he held up his fists, ready to attack and defend. Bootsie's fist rocketed towards Gordon, who dodged the attack and unleashed his claws on the large cats face. Bootsie grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and squeezed down, choking Gordon. Pandora weakly stood up.

She knew she was too weak to fight but she had to do something. She closed her eyes.

"Paramora..." She muttered, "...I need your help... What do I do?" She could feel her dark side grin wickedly as a sudden burst of anger flooded through Pandora. Her eyes went darker as she knew what to do. She leapt forward and bit down hard into Bootsie's leg, causing him to cry out in pain and drop Gordon. She then unleashed her claws and dug them deep into his heels and forced him off his feet, landing on his back. She then leapt onto his chest scratched down his face with her claws, leaving three deep gashes down the right side of his face, leaning towards the left. After five powerful punches, she looked down at the motionless, blood covered face of Bootsie.

She slid off him, a strange mix of fear and adrenaline rushed through her veins as she breathed heavily. She looked up at Gordon, staring at her in armament and shock. She knew why, and she wondered if that really just happened.

A tense silence cut through the night air like a knife. As the feel of adrenaline wore off, Pandora felt woozy, and Gordon sensed her begging to weaken. He rushed forward and gently gripped her shoulders, making sure she wouldn't fall. He gulped, forcing to stare into her sapphire eyes and be enchanted by her. She began to weaken, nearly falling to her knees as her surroundings began to morph into shadows. She blushed as Gordon swept her into his arms, carrying her somewhere.

"Don't worry lass..." He said gently, his Scottish accent calming her heart beat as he spoke, "I'll get you home, safe n' sound..."

She fell into darkness where she was greeted by her thoughts.

Pandora stood in the white light, coming from a lamp swinging from the ceiling.

Where was she? Why was she here? How did she get here?

She cuddled herself, shivering, eyes darting around as she looked into the pitch blackness of where ever she was.

There was a moan. Of pain. Horror. Agony.

Pandora shivered as a chorus of other moans and cries joined in. Some, she noted, where weak cries of help and mercy.

What was happening?

The lights flashed on. She gasped.

She was stood in the middle of a white room, towering over her were cages. Cages full of animals, in pain. All having strange tags on their left ears and each having some visible injuries, like dieses. She cowered down to her knees in fright.

It was the lab. The same one she had rescued her brother Snippy from... barely, that is.

She looked down the many rows of cages. There, of a plain desk was one large cage sitting on its own. Pandora curiously wandered down towards it, trying desperately to ignore the pleas and cries of the animals she passed, many speaking in different tongues. She shivered, approaching the cage.

"H-Hello?" she muttered, there was moment in the cage. She gasped realising just what was in it.

She gasped as her siblings heads peeked through the cage bars. She couldn't help but smile at being able to see them again. She looked at each one as she happily said their names.

"Eve! Rose! Snippy! I can't believe it! You're here!" Her expression dropped to see anger and hatred buried in their eyes. Even Eve, the one she always knew to be energetic, kind and funny, was now glaring her down with anger.

"Yeah, I'm b-b-back here!" Snippy growled, "All b-b-because of y-you!" Pandora stepped back, in fear and confusion.

"What...?"

"Yeah!" Eve spoke up, "We looked all over California for you, only to have sciencey-guys catch us!"

"And what did you do?" Rose growled deeply and spat her words, "Ya took refuge in a mansion... A freakin' mansion! Leaving us to rot here!"

Pandora shook her head wide eyed, "No! _Nashi_, it's not like that! I've been trying to think of what to do... I didn't know where you were, or that you were even in California... I don't even know how I ended up in Bakersfield!"

"Well it doesn't matter know... You're too late..." Rose growled as bars slammed down around Pandora, she gasped looking around the enclosed area as the room began to grown darker, she could only see the red, glowing eyes of her captor and the shadows and glaring eyes of her family.

"See ya around..." The three cats muttered. "...Sis'!"

The cage top smashed down on Pandora as she screamed. She shot up and gasped, trying to take in what was happening.

Where was she?

Was she dead?

"Pandora? Lassie?" She turned her head to Gordon's soft voice as he looked at her in worry. He was sat by her on her bed in her room, meaning she was home.

It was a dream...

She wasn't dead...

She didn't see her siblings...

Her breathing calmed as her fur flattened down, she still gasped for the sweet air as Gordon placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Lassie, are ye alright?" Pandora nodded slowly.

"_Hai_... Just a nightmare... Gordon-san... Are we at home?" Gordon smiled and nodded softly. Pandora's face turned slightly worried as she looked down.

"Is... Bootsie...?"

"Don't worry lass..." Gordon gently took her paws in his. "You're safe now...and by the way... thanks for... helping me..."

Pandora smiled, "I guess I was just returning the favour... after all, you saved my life before..." Gordon chuckled.

"Aye... But I didn't really have a reason to save you then, other than the fact that you were in danger... This time though I..." He stopped, looking away blushing, a smile still evident on his face.

Pandora titled her head, "This time...?"

Gordon gulped. 'Tell her now, Gordon quid...' He faced her, beautiful eyes sparkling in interest and curiosity made him want to melt. She was so cute...

He coughed and straightened himself out, "Pandora... I sort of... well... what I'm trying to say is... I-"

"PANDORA!" Waffle shouted bursting through the wall and jumping onto the bed next to Pandora who had jumped at his entrance and had her arms around Gordon's neck.

Gordon blushed at her actions, at the same time, felt rather annoyed at Waffle's sudden entrance.

He had been so close...

"Waffle-san! What a splendid surprise..." She smiled lightly, before blushing t Gordon, realising her arms where around him. She nervously slid away, muttering a sheepish, "_Sōrī..._" that made Gordon blush and smile at her as Waffle pounced onto the bed by her.

"Are you alright? I though aliens stole you!" Pandora giggled at Waffles concern, despite such a silly thought.

"No Waffle-san, I'm fine, honestly..." Gordon could sense the slight sadness in her voice while Waffle couldn't. He knew she obviously didn't want to mention what had happened, and he understood why.

"So, Laddie... Why are ye here?" Gordon asked. Waffle turned to him still grinning, though his eyelids fluttered tiredly.

"I got kinda tired... Plus so did Katilda and Blik... Blik's already in bed I think... I just wanted to say goodnight..."

Pandora giggled slightly. Waffle certainly hadn't looked tired when he burst in.

'But that's Waffle for you,' she thought, 'Unpredictable...'

Gordon smiled. "Well, Goodnight to ye then lad..."

Pandora also smiled, "_Hai_... Goodnight, Waffle-san..."

Waffle smiled and yawned before shuffling out the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Gordon and Pandora alone.

Pandora sighed and looked down rather sadly.

Gordon frowned, noticing her change in emotion.

"Something wrong, lass?" Pandora smiled slightly.

"Oh, nothing major... It's just waffle reminds me of Eve so much..." Gordon smiled slightly and placed his arms around Pandora's shoulders, slightly cuddling her. She blushed slightly, resting against Gordon's shoulder.

"Ye miss 'em, eh?" Pandora nodded. Gordon couldn't help but smile widely as he hugged her tighter. She was so cuddly...

"What are they like...? Yer family..." Pandora smiled, tracing back to her family.

"Eve... Is sort of like waffle... extremely enthusiastic, goofy, cute, funny, and can speak Frogarian." Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Frogarian?"

"Hai... She has a pet frog called Siebel, and they apparently speak to each other..."

"Oh aye... Ye mentioned that at the Barbeque..." He trailed off, remembering why they were here and not there. He gulped. He had completely ruined that perfect afternoon. All out of anger.

"I'm sorry, lass..." He muttered, ashamed of himself, "Sorry I ruined such a lovely evening for ye..." He felt his shame and sadness wash down as Pandora's arms wrapped around him, brining him into a sweet, kind hug. He blushed, not being able to keep the goofy grin from sliding over his lips.

"_Nashi_... It's okay... Honestly... Besides, you did just save me," She paused, letting out a small chuckle, "...Again, that is..." Gordon chuckled along with her. His heart sank slightly as she lightly pulled away from him, the warmth of her embrace leaving him.

"But... I just want to know... Why did you attack Mr. Blik exactly?" Gordon looked down slightly, twiddling his thumbs; know he couldn't lie to her. He never could. He never would.

"He... He insulted ye... I got really angry and... Well..." Pandora frowned slightly, tilting her head in confusion and slight concern.

"Doesn't that seem a little over the top? I mean, it's not nice that he said something about me but... attacking him?" Her eyes softened at his sad expression. She gently laid a paw on his shoulder, making him look into her eyes. He nearly gagged at how beautifully they sparkled.

"I-I know it sounds rather stupid that I attacked him over his words..." He stammered slightly, his gaze starting to stray away from her the closer he got to confessing his feelings. "B-but... I-I think, no, I KNOW the reason I got so angry about it is..." He felt his cheeks burning like fire. He coughed, still trying to get the words out.

"It's because..." He felt his heart thudding in his chest as he looked up into her sapphire eyes, gleaming in confusion and curiosity.

"I...I...It's because I..." He heard his darker self shout from in his head, '**GET IT OUT ALREADY YA BIG OAF!'**

Pandora felt slightly shocked as almost shouted his next words, a blush forming on her cheeks as the words came to her ears.

"It's because... I LOVE YOU!"

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"It's because... I LOVE YOU!"

Gordon blushed hard at his own words. But he knew he couldn't take it back, or change it. What he had said stained the air, never to come out again. He stared deep in her eyes, wishing he could pick out all the emotions running through her expression. He could only hope for the best as she stuttered slightly.

"_N-Nani..._? G-Gordon-san... you... _Watashi o aishi? _" Gordon could only presume that she had repeated his words and nodded. She looked at him in shock and happiness. He smiled, lightly blushing and took her paws in his.

"Aye lass... Coming right from me Scottish heart... I can honestly say I love you... You're the only bonnie lass for me," He paused and sighed sadly looking away, his paws still wrapped around her silky paws, "...and I completely understand if ye don't love me back... Just as long as ye know I will only ever love you and you alone..."

Gordon felt shocked as Pandora's arms shot around him as she accidently tackled him, sending both of them falling back into the soft bed sheets. He felt his shock spring into joy at the feel of Pandora's arms tied around his neck in happiness. He grinned and wrapped his arms lovingly around her back and neck. "Oh Gordon-san..." Her voice was shaky, for undeniable joy, "_Watashi mo anata o aishite_... I... I love you too..." Gordon felt his heart stop with time at that moment.

She loved him...

She loved him!

He almost couldn't believe it. The beautiful cat he held in his arms returned his feelings. He blushed and looked down at her with love filled eyes. Looking into her big, gorgeous eyes he found the same amount of love that he held for her. Pandora... His bonnie lass...

Her head, slowly but surely, leant closer towards his. He didn't need to even think about what to do, as he closed his eyes and felt her small black nose press against his, his lips met hers half way.

Gordon had never known such joy or happiness. It amazed him on how just having Pandora cuddled into his arms made him want to cry out in joy and shout out to the world how much he loved her. The thought made him cuddle her as close as possible, his arms roping around her back and waist as her paws cuddled around his neck. His finger tips brushed through her chocolate brown fur, sending gently shivers though her body.

She sighed happily as Gordon pulled her body closer to his. His soft fur brushing against her body, the warmth of his body warmed her as he gently stroked her smooth fur. Even when their lips parted, they couldn't help but feel the warmth of their love in the air.

Pandora felt a small blush form on her cheeks as Gordon green eyes gleamed in her own blue eyes, their foreheads still pressed together, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Gordon smiled softly at her. One of his paws slid up to her face, the back of his fingers gently strokes through her white fur.

She smiled, gently cuddling into his furry chest, his arms gently, yet firmly, pulled her body closer and tighter against his, their heads edging closer for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other's love.

Though elsewhere, more saddened feelings filled the night sky.

"Two weeks! Two weeks we've been searching and we STILL can't find her!"

Rose's angry voice hollered throughout the small apartment that she, her siblings and owner were currently staying at. Eve sat back into the rather dusty, maroon sofa and sighed.

"Where could she be...?" She muttered, only just loud enough for Snippy, sat next to her, to hear. He placed one white paw on her shoulder reassuringly.

"W-We'll find her... I know we will..." Despite how uplifting his comment was, his un-enthusiastic voice didn't sound so convincing, adding the fact his voice shook on his every word. Rose, who had been pacing around the crimson red carpet, shot her head up to glare at her brother.

"Oh really, snippy? Well... It is so obvious we'll find her as we've been in Bakersfield for five days and there's no sign of her! Not only that, we've been around the whole place at least ten times!"

Snippy sighed in annoyance, "W-Well... M-Maybe she's looking for us too a-and..." He ran out of words to say. He ran out of words to say. He sighed in defeat making Rose sneer and cross her arms.

"I highly doubt that, Snip's..."

"Rose... The more hope we hold, the better..." The sound of Aru-chi's voice entering the room made Rose snort and turn her head toward the door, where their owner entered the room and slumped down into the maroon armchair across the room to Snippy and Eve.

Eve immediately bounded off the sofa and hopped across the carpet nearly knocking an irritated Rose over. Eve leapt onto her owners lap and stared up with pleading eyes.

"Aru-chi? Did you-?" Aru-chi shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, Eve..." Eve's ears flattened sadly against her skull as her eye became distant. She cuddled her head against Aru-chi's stomach as her hand gently stroked the young cat's fur.

"Don't worry, Eve... I promise we'll find her..." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but where! We've been all over Bakersfield!"

Eve sniffed back tears.

"W...What if they already caught her...?" Everyone was silent until a growl arose from Rose.

"If those scientists DARE go near her, then they'll be answering to my fist's in their mouths, as well as pencil shoved up their-"

"I'm s-sure she's s-safe!" Snippy interrupted. He stood up on the sofa, brushing down his all ways messy, white fur. "I say we check the north side of Bakersfield, we haven't been around there much..."

The others nodded.

"Well... Let's get an early night... Well leave first thing in the morning."

One by one, the cats nodded, said there 'good-nights' and headed to bed.

Aru-chi stayed sat in the armchair. She sighed and turned her head to look out the window. The lights of many houses simmered and faded into the distance of the hills, the stars and moon glowing bright against the night sky.

Through the darkness of the room, a tear trickled down Aru-chi's cheek.

"Stay safe, Pandora... I'm so sorry..."

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Pandora awoke in Gordon's arms.

The first thing she noticed was his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head cuddled into his fluffy chest, gently moving against her as he breathed, his heart-beat a wonderful melody for Pandora to hear in that morning. She looked up at him. He was still asleep, but smiling as he snored slightly.

Pandora smiled, not able to resist nuzzling deeper into his chest and fur, the warmth of his body drawing her in more. She loved him, and he loved her. It may have only been discovered last night, but Pandora could feel this feeling would never end. It would always last between Gordon and her.

Gordon flinched.

Pandora looked up at him as eyelids began to flutter open. The first thing he saw was his dear Pandora. He grinned.

"Good mornin' lass..." He purred, gently nuzzling her nose with his own. She giggled.

"_Yoi asa_, Gordon-san..." He smiled at her and shuffled closer, sitting up more in bed.

"Sleep well, me wee bonnie lass?" She giggled and cuddled against his chest.

"_Hai, watashideshit._ I did. What about you...?"

He pulled her closer, gently brushing his forehead against hers "Very well, knowing that you love me..." He purred as she blushed, smiling up at him.

"I love you, Gordon-san..."

He grinned, pressing his nose against hers.

"I love ye too, my Pandora..." Both shared another kiss. Unknown to the two cats, something was approaching and fast. It silently stopped outside their room. The handle turned.

"HI SLEEPY HEADS!" Waffle chorused as he suddenly burst in.

Gordon and Pandora were in so much shock that they didn't move. They sat there, eyes wide as they locked on Waffle, their lips still pressed firmly together.

Waffle looked at them. No expression was noticeable in his face as he stared at the bright red cats.

He screamed, "AHHH! GORDON'S TRY 'NA EAT PANDORA!" Gordon and Pandora looked at each other in confusion as Waffle continued screaming, leaping down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Blik was already up, reading his paper in the kitchen, enjoying the silence in the house. Well. Most of it.

Waffle came crashing in, bouncing around as an uncontrollable grey blur, knocking chairs, pans, pots and plates over as he continued to scream. Blik simply rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the chaos Waffle was creating in his once silent world. Waffle rushed up to him, panting, and grabbed him by the shoulders, shouting some something that Blik couldn't understand.

With a small growl, Blik smacked him and stood over him on his chair, to make up for the loss in his height. "WAFFLE! You pudding filled sock puppet! Can't I read my paper in peace, without YOU ruining everything!"

Waffle jumped up and waved his arms frantically, jumping up and down on the spot. "GORDON'S TRY 'NA EAT PANDORA! GORDON'S TRY 'NA EAT PANDORA!" He screamed, still bouncing. Blik gave him his usual 'what the heck?' look. His eyes slowly widened as he finally put everything together.

"OH, NO THEY DIDN'T!" He snarled as he stomped out towards the stairs case Waffle had come tumbling down moments ago. As Blik stormed up the stair case, fists clenched, Waffle trotted after, now suddenly his calm, innocent self again.

Blik gave no warning. He slammed the door open with his fist, and glared with a snarl at Gordon and Pandora, sat up in bed cuddling. Gordon instinctively pulled Pandora close, his arms around her protectively.

"Blik!" He gasped in shock and faint annoyance.

"Mr. Blik-san!" Pandora also gasped, gently pulling away from Gordon, her paws still gently placed on his chest.

Blik growled. "What... is going on here!" Gordon and Pandora looked at each other, a small blush present on both cat's faces.

Gordon coughed, "Umm... W-We were just cuddling... After all... We are basically a couple now-"

"COUPLE!" Blik snarled. Gordon's ears flattened back as Pandora pulled her paws up to her chest. Blik narrowed eyes widened slightly, "D-Did you two do...?"

Gordon blushed madly, "We just cuddled! That's all!"

Waffle tilted his head in confusion and looked at Pandora as Gordon and Blik were arguing. "What do they mean by 'do', Pandora?"

Pandora blushed. "Umm... It's nothing you need to concern your elf with Waffle-san..." She sighed and slid off the bed as Gordon and Bilk continued arguing. She walked out of the room, Waffle followed like a lost little puppy as both walked out into the sunshine of the bright morning. Pandora sighed and settled down on the grass, her tail wrapped around her waist as she looked up at the bright sky. Waffle copied her.

"What a beautiful day..." Pandora sighed, staring up at the clouds. Waffle nodded, also staring up at the clouds.

"Yup! It always is in Bakersfield!" He grinned. Pandora smiled.

"I gathered..."

"...Pandora...?"

"Yes Waffle-san?"

"...Will you be staying with us?"

Silence...

Waffle looked over at Pandora. She looked ahead with slightly worried and sad eyes. "I... I don't know Waffle-san... I mean, I love it here, I really do... but..."

"Yo, Pandy'! Waffle!"

Both heads turned to See Katilda stray of the path to the house and straight over to them. Waffle grinned and waved frantically, "HI KATILDAAA!" He chorused.

"_Ohio_, Katilda...!" Pandora Greeted as Katilda sat by her. Katilda grinned.

"So Gordon found ya last night?" Pandora nodded.

Katilda grinned. "Did he take my advice and tell you he likes...?" She trailed off, nudging Pandora playfully. Pandora blushed and nodded slowly.

Katilda grinned wider, "Perfect! I always knew you two deserved each other!"

Waffle watched the two girls talking, not entirely sure on what to say. For a while he sat there until something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what, but his curiosity pulled him away from Katilda and Pandora and led him to the stone wall of the garden. He pulled himself up and pulled himself up with ease, his head looking out across the road.

Of all the people he saw walking by, there was the one thing that caught his gaze. A cat. He couldn't help but get a vibe that she looked like Pandora in so many ways, only smaller, pointy ears, lighter brown fur, and fascinatingly odd, dark brown, star patters tipped on her ears. He watched her, mouth slightly a gap.

She tugged on a passing mans coat and held up a picture, "Excuse me sir, please! Can you help-" The man snarled and kicked her with the side of his trainer to the floor.

"Sod off, cat!" He walked on, leaving the cat girl to pick herself up. She sobbed slightly, brushing down her fur. The paper slipped from her paw.

"NO!" She gasped, immediately chasing after it. It danced into the strong breeze across the road straight to where waffle was. Waffle leapt over the wall and yanked the paper out of the air just as the cat girl came running over to him, gasping for air.

He grinned down at those fantastic blue eyes. He handed the picture out to her, "H-Here you go..." She smiled sweetly and gently took the picture back, holding it close to her fluffy white chest.

"Oh, T-Thank you ever so much, Mister...?"

"W-Waffle! Waffle Cramdilly...Your welcome m-miss...?"

"Evangeline Kurro... Or 'Eve' as everyone calls me..." Waffle grinned, his eyes half-closed.

"That's a very pretty name, Eve..." He sighed. Eve giggled, blushing.

"Oh, thank you, Waffle-san..." He smiled.

"Oh, Waffle? Do you think you could help me?" Waffle nodded instantly.

"Sure, Eve! What's wrong?"

Eve held up the picture. Waffle looked at it.

"This is my sister... Me and my family were moving from Japan when she suddenly went missing! H-Have you seen her at all?" She had a small glint of hope in her eyes.

Waffle looked closely at the picture for a while. Eve became scared he had frozen. She waved her paw in front of his face.

"Umm... Waffle-san?"

Waffle looked up, "yeeeaaahhhhsssss?"

Eve frowned in worry, "Have you seen her?"

Waffle frowned and shrugged, "I'm not sure... My brother's might though! C'mon!" She blushed as he gently took her paw and lead her to the open gate and up towards the mansion. "I'm sure they will know if I've seen her! They know everything!" He grinned as Eve looked up in awe at the mansion.

"Y-you live here...?" Waffle nodded.

"Yep! Me and my brother's inherited it when our owner, Mrs. Cramdilly passed on... But she left us rich with our own butler and everything... Hey, do you like Newts?"

Eve nodded, "Yeah! But I have some pet's froggies. My favourite is Siebel!"

"Sweet! My favourite Newt's called Gomez!"

The two walked slowly, still deep in conversation, fascinated by each other.

Pandora was still sat with Katilda, both chatting away, until Katilda's gaze caught on Waffle walking towards the house with another cat.

"Hey..." She pointed in their direction, "Who's that with Waffle?" Pandora looked.

Her face went pale as all her ability to speak left her. She gasped as she stood up, staring towards the cat girl. A small tear trickled down her fluffy, white cheek.

"I...I don't believe it..." Katilda stood up her.

"Pandy'? You okay...?"

Pandora smiled widely, tears now streaming down her face.

"I-I-It's my little sister, Eve!"

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"I-I-It's my little sister, Eve!"

Katilda raised both eyebrows, "Really?"

Pandora nodded, "I'd know her anywhere! EVE!" Pandora leapt across the garden, calling Eve's name frantically.

Eve stopped and turned towards Pandora. Her eyes widened in shock and joy. "Pandora!" Eve leapt at Pandora; knocking both of them to the ground. They embraced each other happily, ignoring the pain soaring through them from the impact and fall. They didn't care. They were too busy crying tears of joy and relief.

Eve snuggled into Pandora's neck, "_Ā, Pandora! Watashi wa anata ni mataaeru koto ga naidarou to omotte ita_!"

Waffle looked at Katilda with slight confusion. Katilda simply shrugged.

Pandora choked back tears, "_Onaji_! Same! I thought you had all forgotten me...!"

Katilda stepped forward slightly, smiling, and coughed for Pandora's attention. Pandora slowly released Eve and looked up Katilda and smiled widely, wiping away her tears of joy.

"Oh, _Hai_, Of course!" Pandora stood up and quickly brushed her fur down before pulling her sister to her feet. Pandora smiled and stood by Katilda.

"Eve, This is my friend, Katilda! Katilda, this is my little sister, Evangeline!" Eve grinned and hopped forward slightly.

"But everyone calls me Eve for short!" Katilda grinned and shook Eve's paw.

"Great too meet ya, Eve... I can see the resemblance to you and your sister!" Eve giggled and smiled.

"Why, thank you!"

Waffle pounced forward beside Eve. "Oh yeah! I just remembered that Pandora is the cat girl in the photo!"

Eve raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Oh really now...?" Waffle nodded and faced Pandora.

"We should introduce her to Gordon and Mr. Blik!"

Pandora nodded. "If they're done arguing that is..." Katilda rolled her eyes and frowned slightly.

"STILL arguing...?"

Pandora nodded.

With a sigh, Katilda walked past Eve and Waffle and turned around to walk backwards, grinning.

"C'mon guys! Let's break up their little party and sort all this out!"

Pandora smiled and walked next to Eve, gently taking her paw in hers. Eve smiled and purred, cuddling against Pandora's arm as they all walked up to the mansion.

"...And furthermore, This is also my house too, Blik! Meaning ye can't command what I and me bonnie lass can and can't do!"

Blik growled, "Hey, If it weren't for me being here, You and Waffle would bring this entire house down!"

There squabbling was interrupted by a sigh of exhaustion from the door way.

Both turned to see Katilda leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed as she grinned, "Ladies, ladies, you're BOTH pretty... Now how about you stop fussing over your make-up and get your tails down stairs? I've got a surprise...!"

Blik's ears raised and his eyes widened slightly as Gordon showed some interest.

"Well, more likley, Pandora has a surprise...!"

A grin spread across Gordon's face as he showed all curiosity and alertness as Blik's ears dropped and a frown formed on his face. Gordon stepped forward.

"What kind of surprise, lass...?" Katilda grinned stood up straight, gesturing for them to follow her. "You'll see!"

Gordon immediately followed with a happy little jog whilst Blik shuffled after, grumbling slightly.

Eve was sat at the table next to Pandora, Waffle right by her.

"...We almost gave up searching! It's a miracle I found you today!" Eve exclaimed.

"Hai, Indeed it is! I thought I'd never see you or Rose, Snippy or Aru-chi again! Oh, W-where are they?" Eve shrugged.

"Most likely looking for you around Bakersfield. It would be a hassle to go looking for them now... We arranged to meet back at the flat around ten, as always..." Pandora nodded in understanding.

Waffle frowned, "But, Pandora... you'll come back rig-"

"WHO IS THAT!" Blik's voice hollered throughout the house. Eve stared wide eyed at the short black cat as Pandora gasped and stood up from her chair.

"B-Blik-san... Umm..." She gestured to Eve, "This is Eve... My little sister..." Gordon stepped forward with raised ears.

"Y-Your sister?" He smiled slightly as Pandora grinned.

"H-_Hai_! I've finally found my family...!" Gordon grinned at her with half-closed eyes.

"That's wonderful lass...!" He brought her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. Pandora giggled as Blik rolled his eyes in disgust. Eve raised her eyes brows questioningly.

Pandora smiled at Eve, a blush still present in her cheeks, "S-So we're going to see the rest of my family at the flat around ten...?" Eve nodded.

"Or you could bring them around here!" Gordon immediately suggested.

Blik's eyes blazed in furry, "GORDON YOU OVER STUFFED PIECE OF-" He was silenced off as Katilda slammed an apple into his mouth.

Gordon turned back to Eve as she smiled in joy, "R-Really?"

He grinned and nodded. "But of course, lassie... It would be wonderful to meet me bonnie lasses family at last..." He purred, gently squeezing Pandora's hand.

She smiled and rubbed the side of her head against his lovingly, purring as she did so.

Blik growled something, but his voice was muffled from the apple lodged into his mouth. Everyone ignored him.

Eve smiled, "Great! So you're Gordon?" Gordon nodded and pointed towards Blik.

"And that there is our brother, Mr. Blik... Ignore him if he's at all mean, he's like that to everyone..." Blik growled something that was once again ignored.

Eve faced Waffle, "You have a really cool family, Waffle-san!" Waffle giggled and grinned.

"Hey, Your gonna be here a while... Why don't I show you around?" Eve beamed happily.

"EELPS! I'd love that!"

"Splee!" Both cats rushed past Mr. Blik, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Gordon faced Pandora with a raised eyebrow and huge smile, "Eelps...?" She smiled with a blush and shrugged.

"Just her little catchphrase... A bit like Waffle's 'Splee'..." Gordon chuckled.

"Aye, I can imagine..."

Blik growled, finally pulling the apple from his mouth. "Okay... This has gone TOO FAR... Gordon, You can't just invite people we don't know into MY house! Even if they are her relatives!" Gordon growled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry Blik, But you'll have to get used to having them here... After all... They may be living here..." Pandora looked at him with slightly raised brows.

"Living...here...?"

Gordon turned to her with a smile and small blush, "Aye, well, sure... After all... I don't mind the siblings of my dear bonnie lass living under the same roof as us..." He gently nuzzled his nose against hers making her smile.

"You... Really don't mind, Gordon-san...?"

"Only the best for you my darling..." He purred. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh Gordon-san... Thank you so much...!" Blik snarled.

"No! I won't allow this, Gordon! You listen here, I-" Katilda stepped in front of him.

She sneered slightly and gently placed her paws on his shoulders, making him blush faintly. "Aw, C'mon Bliky... You surly don't wanna ruin it for one of my best friends... After all, If Pandy's happy, I'm happy!" She leaned her head forward, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "You don't wanna make me un-happy, do you...?"

Blik stuttered, blushing bright red through his weak frown, "I-I-I honestly c-c-couldn't c-care l-less..." Katilda smiled slyly and pressed her nose against his.

"Are ya sure about that...?" She grinned teasingly. Blik sighed in annoyance, looking away, a look of defeat clear on his face as he grumbled.

"Fine... They can stay... For a while... I guess..." Katilda grinned over at Gordon and Pandora and winked.

"He's getting softer each day!" She sniggered. Blik grumbled, his ears flattening against his skull as he crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. Katilda laughed.

"Awww, You know I didn't mean that Blik...!" Unexpectedly, she kissed Blik's cheek. He went wide eyed and bright red. She smiled sweetly at him. "It's great that you're helping others..." Blik, lightly held his kissed cheek and smiled.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, Whatever..." He walked away, still clutching his cheek, a dreamy expression rather clear on his face, despite his sarcastic tone.

Katilda grinned as he left.

At around Nine, The cat's all gathered in the living room. Pandora sat on the maroon sofa cuddled up next to Gordon. Katilda sat up on the leg of the sofa by Eve and waffle. Blik entered the room and sat on the big blue chair opposite them all.

He sighed and slumped back into the seat. "So, someone gonna explain what exactly is going to happen...?"

Eve coughed. "Well, our flat is not far from the CSUB's Walter Stiern Library..."

Waffle spoke up, "That's only about a mile away..." Blik growled and shushed him. Eve nodded.

"Hai... Me and Pandora could go back and get Aru-chi, Rose and Snippy and bring them back..."

Gordon frowned slightly, "Hmm... I'm not sure it's wise to walk such a distance alone, lass... The street's can get dangerous at around night time..."

"We can take GEAR!" Waffle grinned. Blik snarled.

"You are NOT taking MY car!" His eye line caught Katilda, who quivered her lips and swelled her eyes so they sparkled in the light. Blik gulped and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and crossing his arms, "...Unless I'M driving of course..."

Katilda grinned. "Great! I think its best we all go..." Waffle frowned.

"Not everyone might fit in..."

"I'll stay behind and wait!" Katilda volunteered.

"I'm not going anywhere without you..." Blik slightly whined.

Katilda rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, Grow up Blik..."

Pandora sat up, "It's still going to be a hassle bringing everyone back..."

Blik sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, Okay... I'm defiantly driving so it's me, Pandora, Eve and Katilda..?"

"I'm staying here bilk..."

"There'll be enough room!"

"Gordon could go..."

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

Blik was silent for a moment.

"Because I want you to come..." Katilda rolled her eyes.

"Blik... You're driving with Pandy, Eve and Gordon to get their sisters, brother and owner...? Is that right..?" She glanced at Pandora and Eve quickly. Both nodded with a smile as Katilda grinned and faced Blik once again, "Right... That's that, or we'll be here all night!" Blik opened his mouth to talk back, but the small fire in Katilda's eyes made his mouth clamp shut. All the while, Waffle counted his fingers.

"So that'll be seven coming back... How many can GEAR carry?" Waffle asked.

"Seven." Blik replied plainly, Waffle 'Ohhh'-Ed in understanding as Eve raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that's awesome..." She exclaimed. Blik scoffed with a quick roll of his eyes.

"Of course! EVERYTHING owned by Mr. Blik is awesome... Only because I own it!" The other cats rolled their eyes slightly as Blik rubbed his chest with his clenched paw, a proud look gleaming from his face.

Eve smiled over to Pandora, "So when shall we go...?" Pandora shrugged and looked over to Blik who looked back at her for a second, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"...What do ya want, a cookie?" He sneered. Pandora blinked and tilted her head.

"Well, you're driving, Blik-san... When would it be best to go?"

Blik shrugged and sighed in irritation, "The sooner the better... I say we go now."

Eve nodded, "I agree...What about you _Onēsan_?" She faced Pandora who nodded.

"Hai..."

Gordon grinned, "We better get movin' then, eh lassie?" He gently held Pandora's paw in his making her giggle and blush.

Barely anyone heard Blik mutter, "oh god..." as he imagined he'd have to put up with the two love cats for the entire journey.

Outside, light had turned to darkness.

Though not completely dark yet, the moon was shining bright against the dark sky, surrounded by the faint sparkling stars.

The road was clear outside the Cramdilly mansion, only a gently breeze brushed against the grass now and then, sending the sweet scent of the evening dew flowing into the air.

They sat behind a bush outside the gate of the mansion, wearing long white jackets with dark blue ties, pens neatly sitting in their pockets.

One of them, a man, at least in his forties, peered over the bush with a frown as his younger companion crouched a little further away from him, looking up at him.

"Are you certain THIS is the place?" He whimpered. He sounded Japanese.

The older man frowned, his brow deeply lined in thought. He didn't face the younger sidekick as he snarled in a whisper.

"Yes, this is the place. I saw that little one follow some other feline into the house along with the other flea bag! If THEY are here, the rest of them are bound to be lying around."

His cold blue eyes scanned the house for signs of life and movement. They only evidence that someone was inside was the few yellow rays of dim lights shining through the gaps of one of the downstairs lights.

The younger one sighed and shuffled onto his knees and pulled down a bit of the bush so he see the house more better. He stared at the house in awe and scoffed in amazement.

"Who owns this place again? They must be the richest people in the world...!"

The older man frowned more, "It used to be owned by Mrs. Edna Cramdilly. I hear that when she passed away she left everything to her remaining cats." His face twisted in disgust. "Why she left millions of dollars, a mansion and god knows what else in the hands of three flea-bitten mongrels we may never know..."

His companion was silent; gears twisted and turned in his head when he finally opened his mouth. "Dr. James... I ask again, why-?"

"I repeat one LAST time, Tarō..." Dr. James hissed this time turning his head towards the younger boy, "The cat's we are after are ours by law! They 'freed' their brother from a very important test that is currently classified, and as payment they are all owned by the company and the science department. Unfortunately, the government only gave permission that we are permitted to acquire those little felines, he never said they'd fund to help if they ran off. Our business they said..." He growled staring ahead, an odd look of serial thoughts flooded his eyes, "Pah, our business indeed... Thanks' to animal experimentation, we as humans have developed more knowledge of harmful viruses, an understanding of animal nature and lot more!"

Tarō nodded slowly.

He had been working with Dr. James ever since the operation had begun.

It had been like playing a goose chase with cats, and he didn't really understand why it was so important to acquire these four in particular, mainly since there were many other animal's back at the testing facility. But he had been confirmed to that one of these cats in particular had already gone through 'phase: One' of the experimentation and was needed to be observed for any symptoms.

But that was all he knew. He and Dr. James were just told to find and re-claim the cats for classified reasons, and over the past few weeks, Tarō had noted how... dodgy, Dr. James seemed to act. It may be natural or the fact he had been cooped up in the testing facility for far too many years, but it seemed his mind all intact.

But then of course, Tarō had never been the one to listen to his own conclusions, so he discarded his thought and turned his attention back to the house as the giant doors opened a creek.

He gasped in shock as Dr. James grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and tugged him to the floor with one strong tug. He grabbed his aching arm as the older doctor shushed him.

"Silence, get down! It could be them...!" he whispered with a snarl, ducking slightly as a figure walked out of the door.

A short black cat with long ears and yellow eyes, glowing bright in the darkness. He scowled, walking down towards the garage and turned back to the house door, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"HOVIS! Hurry up!" He yelled. Almost immediately, a man, almost the same age as Dr. James, wearing smart black clothes that suited the role of a butler, was outside the garage, opening the entrance to it floor the black cat.

Dr. James sneered in disgust, confirming to himself that this was one of the Cramdilly cats.

And he wasn't alone.

He was joined by three others, a grey American Curl with long, dog-like ears and a long tail, a large white and orange Manx with sharp teeth, and a yellow cat with long brown hair tied into two thin strands of hair.

Dr. James raised his brow in fascination. In all his year he had never seen any cat with a single trace of human hair. He took a guess that maybe she was also a subject of tests. If that was the case, why wasn't she back at the facility?

A grim grin, slowly and creepily, formed on his face.

Looks like he was getting more payment this time...

Targets now, that new feline and the assigned targets. Dr. James frowned.

There were only two. One stood by the grey cat, the other was cuddled against the Manx, not that he cared about where they were, but two more were missing. He ducked slightly as he continued to watch them.

The black cat had already strolled inside the garage. The furious roar of a car engine revving sent one of the targets cuddling closer to the Manx. He grinned and gently stroked her back reassuringly as the black cat drove a large monster truck out onto the drive way. The main targets climbed up into the monster truck along with the chubby white cat that clambered right next to the target he was cuddled by moments ago.

Dr. James knew they were going somewhere. He growled and faced Tarō.

"Keep an eye on the yellow one and remaining flea-bags. I'm goin' after them!" He raced back across the street. Tarō watched as he jumped into the grey van, parked not to far up the street. His attention turned back to the cats. They waved to each other.

"We'll be back soon, guys!" The smaller of the target cats chorused to the two remaining cats. They waved and said goodbye as the car began to pull away from the house.

Tarō watched as the monster truck drove down the road, the van driven by Dr. James followed at a safe distance.

He sighed.

He had a feeling this little chase was going to last longer than he had imagined...

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"No... I love you more..." Pandora giggled teasingly as Gordon grinned and nuzzled her gently, the wind blowing through their fur. Blik growled in annoyance.

"Will you to give it a rest already! Oi, Eve! I don't automatically know you live. Where do I go?" He yelled over the roaring of GEAR'S engine.

Eve leaned over the light blue car seat Blik was sat in, "Left here and straight ahead! We live a block away from the Library..."

Blik growled and made a left turn, slowing the car down a bit more, in case they zoomed right past where ever Eve was talking about. At least Pandora and Gordon had shut up.

Snigger...

Giggle...

Blik rolled his eyes as he once again heard Gordon whisper something that made Pandora giggle.

He snarled, "Shut up now, or I'll turn this car around!"

Gordon smiled over at Pandora and leaned closer to her, resting his head against hers. Over the roaring noise of GEAR and the wind sliding through his fur, the feel of her chocolate brown fur made him feel warm and safe. He almost fell asleep.

"Right there!" Eve yelled in joy, pointing towards a creamy white house, standing three floor's high. Blik parked GEAR right outside and looked up and down the house sceptically. The upstairs window on the left hand side was lit; only the light was dim through the crimson red curtains, draped over the window. Strangely enough, all the other lights were off. His eyes panned down to the entrance of the house. The garden was small, but relatively nice in its own ways, the grass split by the dusty little pathway up to the three steps of the house that led into the shelter like door way.

Blik sneered. It was nice. But it didn't compare to his mansion in any ways.

Eve leapt out of GEAR and skipped down the pathway, prancing up the steps and pressing one of the bell buttons by the white door. There was a small little ring as she stepped back and crossed her arms, tapping her foot as Blik, Gordon and Pandora joined her side. Blik leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What's taking so long?"

Eve shrugged, "Well... they may not be back yet..." Blik scoffed and turned to leave.

"Well if that's the case, let's go-" The door creaked open an inch. Blik looked back to see a little eye peering through the gap of the door.

It widened.

The door swung open revealing a male white cat with long ears and rather scruffy fur. His blue eyes stared straight at Pandora, like she was a ghost. She smiled.

"_Ohio_ Snippy..." She greeted the cat happily.

He cried out in joy and swept her into his arms, catching her up in a tight embrace. "Pandora! Sister!" Gordon grinned as Snippy let Pandora go, both grinned, both at a loss for words. Snippy looked over at Eve with a huge grin.

"Eve, how did you...? When did-?" Eve grinned and gestured towards Gordon and Blik, "That's to Pandora's new friends, I found her easily!" Snippy smiled gratefully over at the white and black cats.

He walks closer to them, "Any friend's of my sister is a friend of Snippy 'Matthew' Kurro... It's a pleasure to meet you both..." He smiled, shaking Gordon's paw.

"Aye, I'm Gordon Quid of the highland quid clan, and it's an honour to meet the brother of my bonnie lass..." Snippy raised his brows.

"'Bonnie lass', eh?" He turned his head to Pandora, "we're gonna need to catch up with you Pandy'... It seems a lot has happened since we last saw you..." Pandora blushed and nodded.

Blik gave a little growl, "I'M Mr. Blik... I also kept you're sister safe!" Gordon frowned at him.

"Blik, ye tried to throw her out the house..."

"But I didn't, did I? Ah-ha!"

Gordon rolled his eyes, deciding it was best not to argue with Blik. After all, he didn't want to be the one to ruin Pandora's reunion with her family. Snippy held the door open.

"Please, do come in! Rose and Aru-chi will be so happy to meet you lot and see Pandora!"

He closed the door behind them and led them up the stairs until they reached the top floor and a door, the door number read **8**.

Eve grinned as Snippy turned the handle and pushed the door open, immediately jogging down the rather hallway and poking his head around the first doorway and joyfully shouting, "She's back! And look who she found!"

Eve closed the door behind Blik as he shuffled in with a frown. Gordon's paw lifted gently off Pandora's waist as she walked faster next to Snippy. There were two gasps from in the door way.

"_Seinaru ushi_! Pandora!" Gordon and Blik strolled next to Pandora and looked into the doorway, seeing another female cat, with white fur, folded ear with eve's star pattern, and a slim, creamy tipped tail. He green eyes stared at Pandora as she smiled.

"_Ohio_ Rose..." Rose grinned and snorted in surprise.

"My got, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"It's lovely to see you again..." Gordon looked further into the room. Sat down in a maroon arm chair by the window was a middle aged woman, with brown flowing hair, and wearing a rosy red Kimono. She smiled dimly as Pandora rushed over to her.

"ARU-CHI!" She cried out in joy and leapt up onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the woman, who gently stroked her head.

"It's wonderful to see you're safe, Pandora-san..." Her gaze fell upon Gordon and Blik, "And who are your friends...?"

Blik stepped forward first. "I am Mr. Blik, one of the richest cats in ALL of Bakersfield and California!"

Gordon rolled his eyes, smiling, and stepped forward, "And I am Gordon Quid, of the highland Quid clan..." Pandora smiled and jumped down cuddling next to Gordon.

"I'll also say this now... I f not for him, I never would have lived to see you all again..." Gordon blushed and grinned, gently hugging her waist. Rose raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"And why's that then, eh?" Pandora faced her.

"I woke up in an ally way... Unfortunately I ran into a hungry stray dog, but Gordon saved me..." She sighed and nuzzled into Gordon's fluffy chest making him blush and nuzzle her back. At the mentioning of an ally way, Aru-chi shifted in her chair uneasily.

"Aye well, I couldn't let him get you, my beautiful lass, now could I...?" Gordon grinned. Rose frowned.

"I take it you two are... together..." She nearly spat the last word, as though it was a bitter and disgusting taste on her tongue.

Gordon and Pandora nodded in perfect timing with each other. Snippy grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well Whatcha know... My little sister's in love..." He sniggered as Pandora blushed bright red.

"How's this gonna work then?" Rose interrupted impatiently, "If Pandy' and Scotty here are in 'love', how are they gonna stay together if we're moving?"

Gordon grinned. "Ye heard Blik, Lass... We own a mega-mansion... One defiantly big enough for you all to come and live with us..."

Snippy and Rose stared at him, speechless and wide eyed.

"Y-You're joking...!" Rose half growled and half gasped. Gordon shook his head.

"It's no joke lass... I want what's best for Pandora, and having her family living in the same house as her is one way to make her safe and happy..."

Blik snorted, "Yeah... MORE people livin' in the mansion..."

"I can't come..." Pandora's head sorrowfully snapped up at Aru-chi,

"W-why?" Aru-chi sighed.

"Those scientists are still after you... If I'm with you, it will be more likely they'll find you... Please Pandora, I promise I'll be fine..."

Pandora looked up at her pleadingly, "B-but...!" Rose held her shoulder.

"Pandy'... c'mon..." Pandora looked at her and sighed sadly, looking back up at Aru-chi with nearly tearful eyes.

"_Watashi wa anata o ketsujō suru_... I will miss you..." Aru-chi stroked her cheeks gently.

"I will miss you too... Pandora _Cherī_ Kurro..." Blik snorted.

"Cherri?" Gordon elbowed him in the side and gave him a sharp 'Hush!'

Aru-chi smiled down at Pandora. Pandora smiled up at her, despite her small frown. Blik rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! We don't have all night!" Gordon gave Blik a firm glare.

Eve gasped slightly. "OH! Mr. Blik!"

"What...?"

Eve smiled widely, "Can I bring someone with us? Like, to live with us? He's only little! And he won't be any trouble, I promise! Plllleeeeeaaasssseeee?" She looked at him with wide, sparkling eyes. It was even able to make him think an 'Awww', despite his frown as he grumbled, "Go ahead..."

Eve cheered a little 'Eelps' and raced out of the room. No more than a moment later, she returned. Blik face went from shock to a displeasing sneer.

Eve had a frog. A small, green tree frog with wide orange eyes, staring in the opposite direction of each other. It was nestled between a few leaves and sat on an (obviously fake) tree branch that spread across the snappish like water below in the amphibian cage. Eve grinned, shuffling the cage slightly, a plastic bag swung from her elbow, most likely filled with kit for the frog.

Blik snorted as he looked closer at the cage. At the bottom right, was a little strip of paper, with the edges torn, two pieces of tape stretched over it to keep it up against the glass. The bold, scruffy blue letters on it read:

**SIEBEL'S HOME SWEET HOME...**

Blik frowned, noticing that the 's' on 'sweet' was backwards. That didn't seem to stop Eve from grinning like an idiot.

"Blik! Meet Siebel! My little froggies!" She looked down through the small holes in the top of the cage. "Say 'Hi' Siebel!"

Blik stared at the frog. Siebel stared back, well; it was hard for him to tell where it was looking by just looking into its orange, glowing eyes. Siebel's under belly swelled before his mouth opened and he let out a small 'Ribbit'.

Eve giggled and looked up at Blik again. "He says 'Hi'!" Blik sneered slightly. 'Great' he thought. 'My house is gonna be infested with amphibians... May as well live in the jungle...'

He turned back to Pandora, stood by Aru-chi, Gordon not far away from her side.

"Are you sure you can't come with us...?" Aru-chi nodded. Pandora sighed and gently nuzzled her hand.

"Then... _Sayōnara_, Aru-chi..."

"_Sayōnara_, Pandora-Chan..."

Even Blik felt a small tug at his heart when they felt. Aru-chi waved them goodbye as GEAR pulled out onto the road and began to speed away back to the mansion. Pandora, Eve and Snippy only stopped waving once she was out of sight, then; they slumped in to the blue seats, full of sadness.

Rose had her eyes closed, and leg and arms crossed as she sat at the front between Snippy and Blik, who was driving. Eve had her head nestled into her crossed arms on the side of the monster truck, one paw gently, yet firmly, placed over Siebel's cage to make sure it wouldn't slide off the seat and shatter, whilst Pandora was snuggled against Gordon, gently crying into his chest. His comforting pats and kisses helped ease the pain of her owner leaving them, but it didn't wash the sad feeling, tied in her throat, down completely.

The journey back was silent, apart from the slight sound of Pandora sniffling, and the roaring of GEAR's engines, and the trip seemed to take longer than before, mainly because the air was tense and the miserable atmosphere seemed to be affecting everyone and everything.

Arriving back at the mansion. The sadness seemed to wash down once Rose and Snippy saw where they would now be living.

They were happily greeted by Katilda and Waffle who had anxiously been awaiting there arrival as they all shared greetings.

Pandora cuddled against Gordon the whole time. She was feeling better now. But still, it felt horrible knowing she may never see her owner again. Being with Gordon comforted her as did the fact that her sisters and brother were now here to stay. She let herself smile slightly as Eve and Waffle hugged and greeted each other happily, though almost immediately Waffle saw Siebel and both were soon rushing upstairs, with him still in his cage to settle him into his new home and meet Waffle's newts.

Katilda greeted Blik with a grin and pat him on the head teasingly, making him blush and frown.

Gordon grinned down at Pandora, "Feelin' better lass...?" He purred slightly. She smiled at him and pressed her head under his chin.

"_Hai_... Much better... It'll be hard, knowing that Aru-chi can't be here..." She caught her breath for a moment before smiling up at him with teary eyes. "But at least I have my siblings and most off all you..." Gordon smiled down at her sweetly, looking deeply into her shimmering blue eyes that still made him melt inside.

"Aye... Indeed lassie..." He purred louder and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his fur more, "indeed..."

Dr. James returned not long after the cats returned, bringing the other targets. Tarō looked up at him as he rushed over and squatted down next to him behind the bush. He grinned wildly and laughed out loud triumphantly.

"HA! We've got 'em!" He cheered in a whisper. "All of 'em in the same house, and that stupid cat-woman is no-where in sight!"

Tarō smiled weakly, "Wonderful news, Doctor... So do we get them now?" Dr. James shook his head, his expression suddenly serious once again.

"No... It will be too much to get them all at once... We must be a little more patient." He grinned looking up towards the house from behind the bush. "We've now got five targets... But we can't get them all now..."

Tarō cowered slightly as Dr. James chuckled wickedly.

"This is going to be a fun little game... A game of hide and catch..."

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"This is going to be a fun little game... A game of hide and catch..."

Morning came by fast at the Cramdilly mansion...

Soon, the house was bustling with more activity than usual, especially now that there were more cats living under the roof, mush to Hovis' dismay.

Waffle offered to let Eve share a room with him. Everyone seemed to notice that they shared a very close bond. Both liked amphibians, both were very energetic and were actually more intelligent than one would assume.

Rose refused to share a room, even when Pandora scolded her life and told her to be grateful. But eventually, she did get her way and had her own room where she could get 'beauty-sleep' and privacy.

Snippy had Pandora's old room now since Gordon offered that Pandora could stay in his room. Snippy was more than grateful to have his own room and seemed to settle in quickly.

Blik had to accept them living in the mansion. He tend to avoid them and constantly reminded them that if they made 'one wrong move and he would have them out on their ears', Rose of course, didn't take him seriously though. She simply laughed and walked away when he said that, and all he did was scream and tantrum like a little child. She also knew that Gordon loved Pandora too much to allow Blik to throw them out, so they were safe.

Although Pandora was happy, Rose didn't seem over the moon about her sister being with Gordon. No one really noticed it, but it was there. In her cold glare whenever she saw them walking together, paw in paw or snuggled on the sofa, sharing gentle nuzzles and sweet kisses. She simply sneered and walked away in disgust. Why? No one knew, and no one seemed to care.

She didn't get along with Katilda either. 'Too childish' she called her. 'You need to grow up!' Rose snarled when Katilda asked her if she wanted to play.

Katilda simply smiled and said, "Where's the fun in that?" and with that said, she skipped off, leaving Rose to growl in her own cloud of anger and hatred.

Snippy was just as playful as Eve, well, when he wasn't getting worked up about whether the game was 'dangerous' or not.

Pandora told Katilda the reason why Snippy was so paranoid. She explained that when they were kittens, he was taken away by scientists, miss-taken for a stray and used in tests, most involving implants into the brain. Katilda was in shock at what had happened to him, but happy to know that he was safe after they rescued him.

Pandora also noticed how un-easy Katilda looked when she mentioned 'animal-testing' and, not wanting to further distress her, decided not to question it.

Overall, everyone seemed to be settling into their new lives well. That was until later in the day.

"YAY! EELPS!" Eve cheered as she sped down the hall, Waffle following not far behind, both giggling loudly.

"Hold still so I can tag you!" Waffle called after her as Eve skidded and leap up the stairs. She turned her head to see him jump over the railing and follow her. She grinned and giggled.

"You're gonna have to catch meee-" She sang, coming up to the balcony and turning to run down the long hallway. Instead, she ran straight into a bundle of black. Both tumbled down the hall in a blur of black and light brown, Waffle followed after, shouting 'Splee' as they crashed into the wall and he leapt into the pile, landing on his fuming brother.

"WAFFLE! EVE! GET OFF ME YOU PUDDING FILLED SOCK PUPPETS!" Eve scrambled off him and stood by Waffle who jumped up, still smiling. Blik pushed himself and brushed down his coal black fur and picked out the bits of the wall that had stuck to his fur when he slammed into it. He faced them with ice cold yellow eyes filled with fury.

"That's it! I will not have you two running around this house like maniacs! Both of you, outside!" Both sighed in defeat and sadness and dragged themselves out into the garden, greeted by usual warm embrace of the sun's warmth. They slumped down under the large oak tree that sat on a little hill only a two minute walk away from the back of the house. It was a nice place to sit and immediately made the two cats feel relaxed and happy again. Laying in the sweet shade as the grass gently brushed against their fur, the sun's warmth making them feel happy as the scent of the sweet, early, evening dew wafted up their noses, all complete by the perfect view of the back of the mansion.

They smiled at each other, sharing stories and laughing.

"So like this?" Waffle breathed in a deep breath and let out a loud 'Ribbit' that sounded less like a frogs and more like some failing to say the word 'rabbit'. But Eve clapped.

"Great! You just need to make it more croaky and it needs to drag more..."

"Okay, Hey! You wanna play 'Foghorn'?"

Eve tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Foghorn?"

Waffle's face turned neutral as he placed his paws behind his back, "Foghorn, a device that uses sound to warn vehicles of hazards or boats of the presence of other vehicles in foggy conditions. Foghorn."

"Oooohhh... Okay! Well, how do ya play?"

Waffle grinned, "It's easy! Watch," Waffle drew in a deep breath and stood on his tip-toes and yelled, "OOOOO-GAAAHHH!" He smiled and looked back down at her, "Try it!"

Eve nodded and drew in a breath and clenched her fists, and stood on her toes as she yelled up towards the sky, "OOOOO-GAAAHHH!"

Waffle jumped up and down happily, clapping. "SPLEE! You're really good!" Eve smiled proudly. Waffle giggled and wrapped his arms behind his back and looked over at her, gently rocking his body. He smiled wider, his cheeks starting to feel warmer within the second.

As the wind blew, her smooth, light chestnut brown fur gently waved in the breeze. Her sheepish smile enlightened her pretty face as her wonderful blue eyes gazed over at him as he gazed at her. Both we're blushing and smiling through the tense air that didn't seem to make them feel nervous to be close to each other.

Waffle eventually gasped, "Hey, You wanna play hide and seek?" Eve also gasped as both held paws and smiled happily.

"YEAH! I love that game!"

Waffle grinned, "Great! I'll count! You hide!" Eve nodded and jumped up as did Waffle, who then spun to face the tree and hid his face in his paws, his forehead pressed against the wood of the tree trunk.

"Count to... twenty! GO!" Eve leapt down the hill as Waffle began to count. She immediately pranced down towards a row of bushes near the side of the garden, where she leapt in and ducked down, still giggling slightly as she watched Waffle from her hiding place. She giggled as he shouted just loud enough for her to hear, "Two-zero! Ready or not here I come!" He ran around the tree, his paws still over his eyes as he giggled, circling around the tree.

Eve giggled; thinking about how cute she found this act. She didn't care if he wasn't playing the game right, he was having fun, and that's all...

An icy hand clamped over her muzzle. She couldn't scream. Darkness consumed her as she was dragged away.

Waffle stopped in his tracks. He lifted his paws off his eyes and looked around with a frown. He always found his newts that way when they played hide and seek. 'Hmm... She must be really good at this..." He thought to himself happily as he pranced off through the garden, eyes open, look for Eve.

Gordon grinned proudly. In his paws, he held a big bouquet of flowers, well, and two types of flowers that is... one type being beautiful pink chrysanthemum flowers, the others being fascinatingly red Summer Dahlias, all wrapped in a silky, flower patterned wrapping, held together with a glistening purple ribbon, tied in a fancy bow.

"Aye, a flower of Japan and a flower of Scotland..." He purred gently looking at the flower as he confirmed its orientation. He turned and peeked into the living room door. He couldn't conceal his love-struck grin as he spied her, sat on the sofa reading. He felt his heart pounding in his throat as her beauty illuminated the entire room, as well as his whole world. He drew breath and released it before holding the bouquet behind his back and skipping into the room towards her, closing the door behind him half-heartedly.

"Hello, my wee bonnie lass!" He chirped happily as he stopped in front of her, still grinning joyously as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly, marking the page she was on and closing her book, her paws crossed over on the book cover.

"_Kon'nichiwa, watashi no ai_... Hello my love..." She greeted him happily. He smiled wider at her lovely little accent. He coughed and straightened himself up, still grinning.

"My wee lass, I-I got you a little something while I was out..." She tilted her head, but before she could speak, he revealed the bouquet of flowers he had kept hidden, for her, he looked away, smiling and blushing proudly as she gasped in joy and gently held them in her own paws.

"Oh, Gordon-san! There... There _Utsukushī_! Beautiful!" She flung her arms around his neck and snuggled into his fur, "Oooh, _Arigatō_ love!" Gordon grinned lovingly and wrapped his own paws around her waist.

"Aw, it's nothin' lass... I tried to find flower's that would match you're beauty, but of course, nothing could ever reach how gorgeously stunning you are..." Pandora felt light. Only Gordon could make her feel so loved and happy and he strived to make sure she was happy each and every day. She had never felt such affection or love for her or even towards another, except for only Gordon, and only him alone.

She purred and awarded his loving gesture with a sweet nuzzle and passionate kiss which he didn't hesitate to return. Both too caught up in their own world to notice a pair of disapproving green eyes glaring at them through the crack of the door.

Rose scowled and walked further on, disgusted by the sight.

She didn't get far down hallway before Waffle raced past her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She growled and yelled at the grey blur "What it!" Before he crashed into the room where Gordon and Pandora were.

Both cats jumped as Waffle shot in. Gordon was leaning over Pandora, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, their fur slightly ruffled. Waffle jumped onto the sofa and threw the pillows over his shoulders as though looking for something.

Gordon shakily pulled Pandora onto her feet and moved away from her slightly, still keeping his paws firmly on her shoulders. "W-Waffle! Laddie, what are ye doin'?" He spluttered. Waffle stopped pulling out the sofa and smiled over at them moronically.

"Oh, Hi Gordon! Hi Pandora! Say... Maybe you should comb you're fur a bit... It looks sorta scruffy..." Pandora and Gordon both blushed and looked away. Pandora gently stroked the fur on her head down as Gordon coughed to get rid of the awkward lump growing in his throat.

"Aye, w-w-well, what do ye want, laddie?" Waffle jumped down.

"Have you seen, Eve anywhere? We're playing Hide 'n seek and I couldn't find her anywhere outside."

Gordon frowned slightly, "Did ye try looking with your eyes open?" Waffle nodded. Gordon shrugged one shoulder, "Well, then I don't know lad... Keep lookin' I'm sure you'll find her..." Waffle nodded and once again ran out the room, leaving Pandora and Gordon alone at last...

"No where? At all!" Rose blurted. Waffle nodded, fear and sadness traced deep in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm really scared! W-w-what if she got lost!" Gordon placed a reassuring paw on his brother's shoulder to keep him from panicking and running around in fear.

"Don'n worry lad... W-well find her..."

He laughed triumphantly as he walked over to the cages stacked up against the grey wall of the van. Through the faint moon-light, Eve's shivering frame cuddled against the back of the cage, far away from the man as possible. She whimpered and cowered, crossing her paws over her head as he flicked the wired mesh of the cat cage, creating a little pinging noise.

He sneered, the lighting set just right so his face was shadowed, apart from stone cold eyes that, if looked into deeply enough, you would be able to see no streak of sanity. The lines of his face creating a for fearsome look for the little cat.

She felt a harsh, cold shiver scramble down her spine as his voice soared through the air in a harsh tone that would even make the fearless shiver.

"One down... four to go..."

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"One down... four to go..."

No one could find Eve anywhere.

Waffle was in shock and fear. They had only been playing a game of hide and seek, how could she have wandered off the face of the earth? He was determined she had been abducted by mushroom people, despite when Blik slapped him for saying such 'stupid and impossible' things. He was certain that above the earth was a chestnut shaped space ship where inside, mutant mushroom people were holding her captive for their awful experiments.

He didn't sleep that night, well the few hours that was left of it, they had been searching high and low for the missing cat-girl, their hard effort eventually came out reward less and Blik ordered to call it a night, despite the emotion shattered position was, by that time, in. Thankfully Gordon was there to calm her and get her to bed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy for him, Waffle, to sleep. Siebel seemed worried sick on his BFF's disappearance and refused to eat or sleep, or do anything. He isolated himself away from the Newts (which he had come to know only during the day) and simply slumped in the corner, under one of the large leaves in the shallow, green, muggy water.

That also worried Waffle, but his greatest concern was when he'd ever see her pretty, innocent face again, smiling up at him with a rosy red blush and giggling like the little angel she was. He completely stood by his childlike thoughts of aliens and abductions and for the rest of the night; he stayed outside on that cold night with merely a blanket for warmth, and slumped against the large oak tree that sat on a little hill. It had been a nice place to sit and immediately had once made him and Eve feel relaxed and happy again in warmth of the sun and the delightful company of each other's presence.

A bitter freezing gust of wind reminded Waffle that was not the case. It shivered the warm memory out of him and made him wrap the blue and white striped blanket tighter around his ice cold body. He crossed his legs to keep his feet warm and coiled his arms and paws in the blanket to shade them from the bitterness of that chilling night.

His eyes stuck to the pitch black sky, scanning around each star to see if he could find a sign of any sort on where he could go to find Eve. He was determined to stay awake in the dim hopes she would return and warm up the night for him.

He fell into his dreams as the first ray of the morning sun peeked over the buildings and hills of Bakersfield.

Gordon was already awake.

How could he sleep with the twisted knot of guilt deep in his stomach? It wouldn't go as long as Pandora was so heartbroken. His sweet little Pandora. He couldn't bare to see her so disheartened and saddened by the disappearance of her little sister. It tore him apart, thinking about all she had been through. First, she had been separated from her entire family and lost in an unknown country, then when she found them, she lost her dear owner due to a reason he himself didn't fully understand, and now her sister had disappeared into the blue, without a clue on where she had gone.

Now, as her protector, her warrior, her lover, he felt entwined with her glass delicate emotions and silently vowed to protect her and her feelings and keep her as happy as possible. He didn't care what would become of him, just as long as his dear bonnie lass was safe and full of joy.

She stirred in her sleep in his arms.

He looked down upon his sleeping beauty and couldn't stop himself grinning. He never could have dreamed that he, Gordon Quid, would ever end up with such a magnificent and stunning creature like Pandora, he didn't even know such beauty and innocence could exist in such a cruel world like the one he lived in. She deserved protecting. She deserved a cat with a caring heart and an honourable will to defend her no matter what. And he was that cat.

Her eyelids fluttered like a sweet little butterfly, greeting her into the new morning. Gordon smiled warmly as her little nose twitched as she nuzzled deeper into his fur and peeked up at him with loving, innocent eyes.

She giggled lightly, "_Yoi asa_, my love..." He grinned and gently kissed her forehead.

"Good mornin' my sweet bonnie lass..." She blushed as he gently stroked her silky, smooth cheek fur with the back of his paw and purred in her ear.

"How are ye feelin' this morning...?" She sighed sadly and tightened her grip around his back and snuggled deeper into his fur for comfort.

"B-Better... I-I guess..." Gordon wanted to smack himself. Earlier he was ranting about he needed to protect her from the cruelties of the world and keep her emotions safe, and now he's just gone and brought up a painful memory that had only just recently happened. He quickly held her tighter against him and snuggled his muzzle into her forehead, his fingers gently ran through her feather light, chocolate brown fur.

"I'm sorry lass," He purred sympathetically, "I-I didn't mean to upset ya, I just, I-" He was silenced when Pandora placed a finger over his lips and smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't worry, Gordon-san... I-I know that we'll find her... I know it..." Gordon smiled warmly at her deep and calm sense of determination and optimism. He leaned forward until their lips pressed together for a glass delicate kiss.

They shortly parted, much to his secret dismay, and stared at her with love filled, grass green eyes. She returned his gaze with dazzling, sea blue eyes. Eventually, Gordon managed to tear his gaze away from her and sit up in their bed.

"Well, the sooner we get up, the sooner the day can start." Pandora nodded and sat up in bed with a little stretch of her arms before following Gordon downstairs.

They walked down the stairs and past the living room.

"What's he doin' out there?"

"I-I-I don't k-know..."

Both stopped and peeked into the doorway to see Rose and Snippy looking out the window of the living room. Pandora frowned slightly and entered the room. Gordon followed her like a lost puppy.

"Rose? Snippy? What's wrong?"

Snippy continued to look as Rose turned her head to face then, pointing out to where they were looking to.

"Take a gander at this..." Pandora stepped forward between them; Gordon stood behind her and peeked over hers shoulder out into the back Garden.

Across the grass was a faint image of a small hill, a large oak tree rested upon it. In the shadows of the tree was a bundle of grey fur wrapped in blue and white.

"Is that... Waffle?" Pandora gasped slightly.

"Yup, that's him... I just looked out and saw him asleep out there..." Rose explained.

Gordon looked at her, "Why didn't you go to get him?" She sneered at him.

"I only got down here a minuet ago..." Gordon nodded in understanding as Pandora continued to look out of the freezing cold glass and out to the shivering grey cat.

"Why is he out there...?" She breathed. Rose moved away from the window and shuffled towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get some milk down the shop..."

Snippy faced her with a frown. "I-I'm sure there's m-milk in the f-fridge..." Rose didn't stop walking or even face him.

"I don't like that kind..." And with that she left.

Gordon joined Pandora's side. "Maybe I should go get him?" She mumbled slightly. Gordon frowned and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's very cold this mornin' lass..." He said with a tone that stated 'I don't want you to go outside because it's freezing out there'.

Pandora looked up at him with sparkling eyes that made his heart melt.

"Please Gordon-san... I have the idea this has something to do with my little sisters disappearance..." Gordon gave a sigh of defeat and smiled at her warmly.

"Okay, Lass..." He quickly kissed her, "Just don't be out there too long, okay...?" Pandora smiled.

"I promise love..." She jogged out towards the backdoor.

Rose didn't know what hit her. Literally.

When she woke up, her head felt like hell and it felt like her brains had been splattered. All she remembered was leaving the mansion in a rather foul mood for some proper milk that was drinkable, and then, whilst walking along the rose bushes up the path, everything went fuzzy and she blacked out.

She growled in pain and tried to stand up.

She slammed into something hard. She flinched back into a sitting position and clutched her aching head. She opened one angry green eye and looked up to see the roof of a cage. A cat cage. Her eyes immediately adjusted and her natural reaction to get away flicked on. She pounded at the wire mesh of the cat carrier.

"OI! Anyone there? Let me out! Right now!"

"It's no use, Rosie..." Rose's ears perked up in interest yet she sneered in disgust at the voice she recognised far too well.

She pressed her face against the wire mesh of the cage and looked to her left to see the familiar yellow furred cat in the darkness of god knows where they were.

She sneered slightly, "Okay, Katilda, you got any idea what's going on? 'Cus I'm not in a good mood this morning..."

'She never is..." Katilda thought before shrugging. "Not really. I just know some crazy guy has caught us and, according to Eve is taking us away-"

"Eve!"

Katilda nodded in the direction just past Rose, unable to point through the bars, "To your right... She's asleep though..." Rose looked over to the cage on her other side, and sure enough, through the bars of another dull grey cage was a little bundle to light chestnut brown and chocolate brown.

She was about to speak, when the day light suddenly flashed through into the van, causing the two cats to back against the walls of their cages and shield their eyes with their paws.

Rose heard it. She was so sure it was the devils chuckling. Chuckling at her misfortune. The light faded as the doors slammed shut.

Rose didn't hesitate to try and get a better view of who ever dared to trap her. The figure was shadowed. Male, defiantly. She could tell by his build. His head was only an inch away from the roof, a long white coat reached down to the knees of his brown trousers. His face was shadowed, apart from insane, glaring eyes and toothy grin. His hand reached up and pulled a pen (or pencil, she couldn't tell, it was too shadowed) and swiped a clipboard up from one of the top of one of the empty cages to his right. He clicked the pen and scribbled down on the paper on the clipboard, still grinning like a madman.

"Three down... two to go..."

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"Three down... two to go..."

Rose snarled in frustration and once again beat her fist against the wire mesh of her cage. This was insane! She shouldn't be cramped up like this in some cage! It was un-healthy for her perfect posture!

Eve and Katilda were starting to get to her too: Conversations about stupid games and talks about Blik and Waffle? They made her want to vomit, which she didn't want to do or else she'd have to stand in it. She gathered their cat-napper didn't give a damn about whether they were sick or irritated, just as long as he got them, 'Back to the base', whatever the heck that meant... She honestly didn't care about what he wanted with her, perfect little her, or the two other idiots she had to, unfortunately, stay captive with, all she cared about was whether she was going to get out of this cage hell hole...

'And it better be fast...' she thought, 'one more stupid song out these idiots and I'll-'

Katilda and Eve giggled as both began to sing. Rose couldn't identify which one. She was too busy slamming her head against her prison walls.

"God kill me now..."

Waffle felt a warm paw gently push his shoulder. The touch was shocking, to suddenly have a warm paw brush against his near numb shoulder. He struggled to open his eyes, or move for that matter. At first he was rather comfortable where he was, but as his senses began to return, so did the chilling cold of the morning. His eyes were greeted by the morning sun rays and a shaded figure. He blinked twice and placed a paw over the brown of his eyes to shade his eyes.

It was Pandora. She smiled at him kindly, though a trace of worry was hinted in her look. "Morning, Waffle-san... What are you doing out here?"

Waffle yawned and sat up fully with a little stretch. He gently knuckled his eyes and looked up at Pandora with a tired smile. "Oh, Hi Pandora... I... I guess I fell asleep waiting for the mushroom people to give Eve back..." He yawned again as Pandora sighed and looked at him with a frown.

"Waffle... I doubt that-"

"WAFFLE! PANDORA!" Both cat turned to see Blik running across the grass, a rather frightened look spread across his face.

"Guys! We got a crisi- AHHH!" The morning dew made the grass wet that morning. Blik was reminded on that when his left foot slipped, sending him flying backwards and falling onto his back. Pandora and waffle, his blanket still wrapped around him, scurried over to the fallen black cat, with more lighter foot work on the wet grass. Both leaned over him.

"Mr. Blik-san! Whatever is the matter?" Blik growled slightly and shot to his feet, stroking down his black fur before looking at the other two with the same worried eyes as before.

"It's Katilda! She's gone!"

"Katilda's gone?" Waffle repeated. The group was now in the living room; Gordon and Pandora were cuddled together whilst Waffle sat on the armchair, Snippy sat not far from him. Blik stood in front of them, fuming in a never seen before cloud of worry.

"Yes! Gone! Vanished!"

Gordon sighed. "Blik, maybe you're over-reacting... I mean..." He was cut short when Blik's yellow glaring eyes met his as the smaller cat poked him in his furry white and orange chest.

"I am NOT over-reacting, Gordon! I went over there to see her and I waited there for ages! No sign of life!" Pandora shifted in her seat. She was both scared and curious. Scared about that one of her best friends was missing and curious at why she was missing and at Blik's sudden emotion swing. Usually he acted like he completely loathed Katilda, then the moment she's out of his sight, he became worried sick.

She cleared her throat slightly, "M-maybe she just went out? To the shops maybe...?" Blik gave her another one of his usual cold hard glares. The ones he gave out like candy on Halloween.

"I waited there for AGES! I doubt she'd be out for three hours!" Pandora shrugged one shoulder.

"W-Well you never know..."

Blik growled and crossed his arms. Gordon sat up in his seat, his paw still wrapped around Pandora's waist.

"Well, let's wait until Lunch... She always comes over around that time..."

Blik mumbled his last words as her stormed out.

"Mark my words... Something's not right with this..."

Pandora hated to admit it, but he was right, and she knew it too...

By noon, it was official that Katilda and Rose were missing.

The two were nowhere to be seen. All the first part of the day, Blik didn't move away from the window still as he waited anxiously for Katilda to happily skip up the pathway, face bright and cheerful, as she then hopped up the steps and knock on the door until he answered full of joy to see her.

It only happened in his thoughts.

When the sun was setting in horizon, the sun light slowly fading, taking the day's warmth and replacing it with a bitter chilling wind that seemed to suit the feeling of fear and confusion stirring in the Cramdilly mansion as the remaining cats were once again gathered in the living room. Gordon and Pandora sat side by side, Snippy sat on the floor, his back resting against the sofa, his paws rested on his stomach as he stared up at Blik.

Waffle was now sat up on the window still, his back against the frame, his feet crossed and rested on the still, his eyes looking rather distant out the window.

Back turned to him, Blik stood to his full height (which wasn't much) and eyed each of the cats in front of him, obviously ready to talk.

"Right!" He began with a slight snarl, "There is no denying in now, something is not right here!" He paced back and forth in front of the small group who watched him closely as a look of determination plastered his face. Waffle kept staring out the window.

"First, Eve goes missing... Next, Rose and Katilda also disappear... What does it mean?" He was more or less talking to himself. Pandora cuddled against Gordon's shoulder, deep in thought.

Both of her sisters were missing, as well as her best friend. Of course she wanted the answers to all the questions that centred around the situation, but the only way to get those answers was to find them out. Her brain racketed at many questions as they crashed about her mind, making her tired and dizzy.

Waffle had his for-head pressed against the glass. He hadn't been as energetic since Eve went missing. It seemed all the life had been sucked out of him. But that didn't stop him from noticing something across the road.

He had noticed it yesterday night, but not much thought had triggered about it then. Not only that, he remembered just before he went back inside the mansion the night Blik, Eve, Gordon and Pandora left to get the rest of Pandora and Eve's family, it silently followed them into the night, unnoticed.

It had been there for quite a few days. He hadn't really cared enough to focus on it more. But now his suspicions were rising, which was very odd for Waffle. Sure, he was smarter than most thought he was, but he had never really been so serious about a situation like this. His close friendship with Eve was most likley pushing him to find out more about the disappearance of his friends. Yes, his suspicions where high as he continued to press his head against the glass of the window. Every now and then, his breath blocked his view as the glass became misty. He simply pulled away and used his fist to wipe away the condensation before pressing against the glass again.

He saw him again. That man in the white jacket. There were two, he knew that faintly, but this one seemed to get out of the front recently and disappear into the back of the white van, and his eyes always darted around as through looking to see who was watching before he entered. He wasn't sure whether to alert Blik about this or not. Blik never seemed to listen. Was there any point? It was probably nothing any way.

But what if it wasn't...?

That thought made him look more closely through the glass as the man emerged from the back of the van holding a clip board. The paper flickered in the wind as though struggling to fly as far away from the scene as possible, and, from a thought sent by a feeling in his gut, Waffle didn't blame it. The area seemed rather uninviting.

A little bulb flickered in his head, showing a thought was alive, but the circuit wasn't quite complete yet, it needed tinkering, fixing, completing.

That thought was tiny, but it was his top idea for the moment.

What if this van did have something to do with the disappearance of his dear friends? What if those men were behind this treacherous scheme?

Waffle, at that desperate moment of thought, didn't consider going to his brothers and remaining friends at all. He just thought about what secrets lay hidden in that van that may hold valuable clues to why his close ones were vanishing under his little nose. What secrets would he uncover...?

There was only one way to find out...

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

There was only one way to find out...

That afternoon, it was agreed that no one was to leave the house unless they were with someone. Even then, they'd have to be extra-careful.

The atmosphere engulfing the house seemed to be affecting everyone in certain ways.

Blik was freaking out, at the same time, determined to find Katilda above all things, although it was silly that he still pretended to hate her. His mood-swings were much more recent and seemed to fix around the emotions of fear, hatred, anger and sadness.

Gordon wasn't acting himself either. He too was sad about Pandora being devastated by her friend and sisters sudden disappearance, but, though he didn't realise it, he became very protective towards Pandora. He was scared. Scared he'd lose her. Forever. He loved her too much to let her get taken away from him. He refused to leave her side and panicked if he couldn't find her within ten seconds. Pandora found it rather silly that he was fussing over her so much, but knew not to dwell on it. She was trying to figure out what was happening still.

Snippy kept his distance from the others. He had always been rather with-drawn from the world, but this reason was because of all the uneasy fog of quickly changing emotions that made him keep out of everyone's way. From what he had observed, as long as he stayed out the way, nothing would bother him.

No one had given much thought on what Waffle was up too.

He still had ideas about the van that was still nested on the other side of the road. That afternoon, once he was certain everyone was asleep; he stayed in his room, talking to his newts and Siebel.

At that moment, he had not long ago started rummaging through his toy chest, his pet newt, Gomez, and Siebel observed him for a moment before turning to each other, shrugging, and then turning their gaze to him again.

Gomez squeaked in confusion. Waffle's head popped out of the box, a small, yellow cloth with the word 'NEWT' sewed on in big red letters balanced on his head as he turned to his newt.

"I need something to attack with in case the cat-napper tries to get me like he got the others!" He stated, climbing out of the box, causing the cloth floated to the floor.

Siebel croaked lowly as he hung his head in sadness. Gomez moved closer and placed a comforting hand on the green frogs shoulder.

Waffle frowned. "I miss Eve too, Siebel..." His face stiffened into a warrior like expression. The one Gordon always had when fighting a monster. "But I promise I'll find her, Rose and Katilda!" He reached into his treasure chest and finally pulled out a toy bow. He then hopped over to his bed and pulled out a small, leather belt quiver, packed with the arrows you could win at the fair. He tied the belt quiver to his waist so he could make a quick reach for the arrows and pulls them out quickly; he then stood up tall and puffed out his chest, and faced his Newt and the frog.

"I'm not sure, but I bet this has something to do with that weird van across the road... I'll be back as soon as possible. SPLEE!"

Gomez and Siebel looked at each other as Waffle ran out, a hint of fear buried in their yellow eyes. Both knew something bad was going to happen. They could feel it.

Waffle easily sneaked out. He gently closed his door and crept down the hallway on his tip-toes, breathing as lightly as possible. He knew the stairs were old and creaky. He climbed onto the banister rails and slid down, grinning as he did so. He jumped off as he neared the bottom of the stair case and dived forward, rolling head-first across the crimson red carpet, closer to the front door. He pounced up from his crouching position and skipped lightly closer to the door. He reached for the handle and pulled down. He pulled the large door open and slid out.

He peeked over the wall and frowned. Now that he was closer, he could see in to the front window of the van more clearly. There were two men. Both wore white jackets. He only recognised the elder one who he had seen walk in and out of the back of the van multiple times. The other one he didn't know... He looked at least ten years younger the forty year old looking man.

They were asleep.

Waffle pulled himself up onto the stone wall and spun his feet over the wall and let himself fall down, landing in a crouching position behind the bushes. He looked up and around for any other signs of movement. The night was still. It was almost creepy how no one else was around or that there were no other cars driving about the street. But Waffle didn't focus on that. He bounded across the road and to the back off the van.

He felt his heart beat get louder and faster than ever the closer he edged. He amazed himself at what he was even doing. Following his instincts to get answers just too why this van was even here. He didn't know why but something told him it had a lot to do with the disappearance of his friends. It was a cold whisper. He had never felt such darkness yet comfort in a voice so chilling; he was too scared to even question it. He simply did as it suggested. Not commanded, Suggested.

As he flattened his back against the back door of the van, a shadow caught his eye. He didn't entirely focus on it, but the silhouette stuck in the back of his mind like glue. The shape a familiar female cat he defiantly knew. Jagged and scruffy ribbons sharply shaped into 'M's around each folded ear, A huge Cheshire cat like grin spread over the pitch black shape, dark blue eyes glaring at him menacingly yet they had a very friendly tone to them.

That's all he saw before the shadow melted away into the sweet, gently midnight breeze. He shook the odd feeling of fear off him and turned himself fully towards the door. He looked down at the locks. It wasn't much, merely a latch. He bent down a pulled the latch to the side and triumphantly reached for the handle in front of him when e was stood up.

He pulled.

His arm strained as the door didn't move. He frowned "It must be stiff..." He muttered to no one in particular, except himself.

He pulled again. No effect.

He frowned and placed one of his feet on the other door of the van and pulled again, pushing his foot into the metal of the door. He moaned in effort as he continued to try and open the door. Something glinted in the moonlight above him. He stopped and looked up.

A second latch!

So that was why he couldn't open the door...

Waffle grinned proudly and reached up, his foot still firmly placed against the door, his other paw wrapped around the handle.

His finger was inches away from the latch. He was so close to getting the answers he needed to find his friends.

"Just a little closer..." He breathed in excitement.

A hand groped tightly around his neck and prided him off the ground and away from the van. He gasped in fear as another hand stuffed a cloth into his mouth to silence him from screaming.

He found himself staring in complete fear into the eyes of the madman. The old man most likley in his forty's was grinning down at the helpless can in his bone-crushing grip.

Waffle felt ice cold as he spoke.

"What's up, Kitty? Figured us out? Wanted to save your friends?" As he spoke, he unlocked the door. Waffle only just noticed the other man, looking not only tired, but pitiful.

Waffle barely got a glimpse at him as the older man stepped into the van and flicked on the obviously hand-installed light as the younger one stood by the entrance, his back to the horrible sight that Waffle saw.

Cages. Nets. They scattered around the cramped looking area that no longer looked like the back of a van, but to Waffle, it looked like a death-trap. A hell-hole.

He heard the man chuckle grimly. "Like what you see?" Waffle shook his head.

"No! Please, let me go!" He wished he could have screamed that and hopefully gotten help, but it was all reduced to whimpers and useless mumbles blocked by the cloth shoved in his mouth that his tongue refused to touch.

He could feel the man's grin from the short distance he was. He suddenly remembered something. He knew he could escape now. He reached for his bow and arrows only to find they were no longer there. He was certain he had them...

"Looking for these?" The man snarled menacingly as he held Waffle's weapons inches from his dumbstruck face.

How...?

He mumbled something and desperately reached for them, kicking his feet to try and escape. The man merely laughed at the helpless cat squirming in his grip.

He cracked the bow and the arrows in half with his bare fists and let them fall to the ground with little 'clunk's'.

Waffle stared in disbelief and fear. He heard the man growl as he was suddenly flung to the cold metal floor. His entire body ached as he tried to move away. He yowled through the cloth in his mouth as a boot slammed down onto his tail. He could feel tear streaming down his face as he looked up at the man with pleading eyes only to get a glare and horrid grin.

"You don't want end up dead do ya?" He snarled, putting a lot of emphasis on 'dead' which Waffle go wide eyed as he frantically shook his head.

The Man sneered and leaned forward revealing a piece of rope that his companion had handed to him a moment ago. Waffle flinched as he grabbed his paws wrapped the rope tightly and firmly around his wrists in sailor knots. Waffle tried to protest that the rope was practically crushing his wrists, but he didn't get a chance to even squeak in fear as the man lifted his foot off Waffle's tail (much to his relief) and grab him by the scruff of the neck, once again hoisting him into the air.

"Good..." He sniggered, his voice dripping with venom that made Waffle think he was a snake. With such a bone-shattering, coil-like grip and poison filled voice how could he not think that? He felt a slimy as a snake too...

"Now listen, pussy-cat! What-"

"Waffle!" Waffle's ear perked at the voice. He knew it anywhere. He had never felt such joy when he twisted his head towards one of the cages. What he saw made his eyes gleam brightly with joy.

"EVE!" He shouted through the cloth.

"Hi Waffle, How ya doing?" Waffle gasped as he saw another familiar face in the other cage.

"Katilda!"

Another figure in the middle cage grumbled, Waffle recognised her just as well, "Rose!" He wanted to scream how happy he was to see them, but he couldn't talk properly because of the cloth, plus he quickly found the man got tired of the joy spreading in the area.

"Okay, okay, you can all shut it now!" He snarled walking closer to the cages and reaching over the back, before pulling up a large, yellow stained once white cloth that engulfed the cages.

Waffle was forced to drown out muffled complaints from behind the cloth as the man ripped the horrid taste out of his mouth and roughly set him down into an empty cage.

Waffle looked through the wire mesh after the man locked the cage door and grinned over at him.

"Now then, lad... What do you call yourself?" Waffle stammered to speak; his tongue still tingling with a disgusting taste that caused his stomach to churn, the man's insane glaring eyes speared his mind into numbness.

"W-w-w-waffle..." He croaked. The man sneered and looked him up and down.

"Moron they should've called you..." He snarled. He gestured to himself somewhat proudly. "I am Dr. James... A scientist with thirty-nine years of experience in animal experimentation." Waffle frowned and tilted his head.

"You look forty to me..." Dr. James half-closed his eyes.

"I'm forty-three..." He growled before he shook his head, "But that's not important, Now listen I-"

"Forty-three?" Waffle gasped in amazement, "I think you're the same age as our Butler!"

Dr. James growled louder, "Shut up..." Waffle carried on, oblivious to the horrid snarl in the scientist's voice.

"Although I'm not sure... I think he's Forty-three but-"

Dr. James slammed his fist against the cage door, sending Waffle jerking back and hitting the back of the cage wall.

"I said 'SHUT UP'! So do!" Waffle whimpered and nodded. The doctor sighed and swept back his messy hay coloured hair.

"Look kid... Like it or not, your gonna be bait to get our last two targets here."

Waffle whimpered in fear, "B-but I don't wanna..." He silenced himself as Dr. James leaned forward.

"Whether you like it or not...!" He snarled the words slowly. Waffle nodded.

"Good... They'll come looking for you in no time..." Dr. James sneered as he stood up and began to walk away. Waffle couldn't help himself.

"No they won't! You'll n-never get them!" The scientist's head spun around to him, eyes glinting in curiosity and annoyance.

"Oh? And why's that little kitty?"

"Because there not leaving the house! You won't...ever... get..." He trailed off as a wicked, evil grin slid like a slimy snake across Dr. James's expression.

"Oh they will, lad... They'll come the moment they hear the only way to get you back is to show there feline faces..." He walked away, ignoring Waffle's desperate cries and protests.

The light flicked off. Waffle whimpered and shuffled into the dark corner of his cage, resting his head against his knees as he brought them up to his chest, He stroked the sore spot of his tail with his numb paws that felt like they were going to fall off any moment.

He sobbed into his fur throughout the rest of the night.

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"This is just GREAT!"

Blik voice roared through the mansion making the whole place half-shake.

"He can't be missing..." Pandora muttered as she pulled away from Waffle's window and faced Mr. Blik, pacing back and forth in the middle of his younger brother's room. Gordon was stood not far away from Pandora as Snippy was sat on the bed, staring at the floor with wide, confused eyes, almost oblivious to the commotion around him.

Blik's head snapped towards Pandora who immediately cowered back as Blik eyes blazed with blazing white fury.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere..." He growled, his voice slowly rising in a threatening manner as he stepped forward, each step full of rage. Pandora pressed against the wall as Blik was a meter away from her, "Meaning, HE. IS. GONE!"

"Blik!" Gordon's firm voice cut in as Gordon stepped besides his 'bonnie lass' and gently held her paw in his, keeping his gentle gaze on Blik.

Blik's fur flattened as he calmed. He growled slightly and kept his gaze towards the floor, his eyes still burning with irritation.

"Blik... I can understand you being upset about this, but you can't take yer anger out on the lass... We're all confused and scared... W-we just got to stay together and figure this out..." He gently squeezed Pandora's paw as he trailed off slightly.

Blik sighed and nodded. Not looking at any of them, he muttered, "I need a Root beer..." and dragged himself out of the room.

Pandora's gaze fell on Snippy.

"Snippy-san?" He jumped and looked up at her.

"_H-Hai_?" He spoke hastily. Pandora frowned.

"Are you okay...?" He smiled gently and nodded.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... I-I-I didn't get much s-sleep last night, that's all..." He rubbed his eye tiredly and Pandora gave him a comforting and gentle look.

"Well, why don't go get some rest...?" Snippy smiled and slid off the bed.

"Y-yeah... That s-sound's good... Cheers 'Pandy..." Pandora smiled.

Snippy slumped down the stairs. He wasn't tired, he knew that, but he really felt like curling up in bed and that's all. The idea seemed comforting in some ways.

Although he had been up most of the night, un-able to sleep due to his dreams.

He quivered.

More like nightmares, he thought, vaguely remembering his nightmare.

A nightmare that had happened to him in his life.

Cruel and unwanted memories of back at the testing labs sent chills through his spine as he walked down the hallway.

Then something caught his eye.

He wasn't sure how, but it seemed to stand out in his misty visions he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the door. He frowned and moved closer and looked down at the letter for a closer inspection.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and picked up the piece of double folded paper. He stood up and opened it to see the message written inside.

His eyes widened.

He pounced up the staircase and burst into the room he last saw Gordon and Pandora in. Both looked up at him a he suddenly burst in, breathing heavily and his eyes wide with fear. Pandora moved away from the window they were both standing by, cuddled close. She slowly stepped forward. Snippy hopped over.

Snippy held out the paper. "It's them! They took him! This is- this is what's happening!" Pandora frowned in confusion.

"Snippy, what are you-?" He silenced her by running towards the door frame, then turning back.

"I'll explain downstairs! C'mon!" He ran off.

Pandora tilted her head in confusion and lightly jogged after him, Gordon following close, feeling just as confused as Pandora.

Blik looked up as Snippy rushed in. He frowned and placed his Root beer bottle down on the table.

"Snippy, what-?"Snippy slammed the piece of paper down on the table and stepped back as though it would attack him. Pandora and Gordon walked in and looked over at him.

Snippy pointed towards the letter. "I think I-I know w-w-why everyone's d-disappearing..." Blik gave him a look of surprise and confusion at the same time. He looked over at the folded piece of paper and scooped it up. Slowly, he re-opened it.

It was a letter.

Each word was scruffily ripped from various newspaper articles making it look rather untidy and unpleasant. Almost as unpleasant as what Blik read out loud next.

'_**To the Cramdilly cat's...**_

_**You should have noticed that we have taken many of your friends away, and most recently, the little idiotic one.**_

_**If you want him back, then each and all of you must meet us at 7:00 sharp on the pier coastline, or you'll never see him again.'**_

Pandora looked shocked. Gordon bit his lip in concern as Blik slammed the paper down onto the table.

"How DARE they threaten us! They will learn never to mess with us Cramdilly cats!"

"And Kurro cats!" Snippy said proudly.

"...Yeah... Right, we go there and get Waffle back! I ain't negotiatin' with this creep! We just get him and the others back!"

He didn't wait for anyone else's opinion. He left almost instantly and stormed up to his room. Snippy also walked out. The entire situation suddenly making him feel drowsy once again as he dragged himself to his own room.

Pandora slumped down into her seat and sighed in fear and sadness. Gordon stood right by her and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and purred comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Lassie... It'll be okay..." He lovingly kissed her forehead as she very weakly smiled.

"_Hai_... I...I hope so... I hope that there all alright..." She sniffed as tears of fear and worry began to swell in her eyes.

Gordon frowned in deep concern and sadness on how sad she now was. He knew exactly how she felt. He himself was afraid for his brother's safety as well as his lassies siblings and Katilda's safety. He pulled her into a tight and comforting hug, letting her cry softly into his chest as he calmly stroked her fur, trying to calm and comfort her.

"Shhhh... It's okay... It's okay..." He cooed gently, resting his cheek against her head.

She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes that were now slightly puffy and red. Gordon smiled lovingly at her and took her paws in his, gazing warmly into her sparkling eyes.

"Let's get some rest, Lass... I guarantee sleep will make ye feel a wee bit better, aye?" Pandora smiled and nodded before kissing Gordon on the lips and pulling him into another loving hug.

"_H-H-Hai_... You're right, Gordon-san..." She let Gordon lead her up to their shared room. She climbed into bed and slid into the covers, almost feeling the spell of drowsiness overcome her. She felt Gordon slip in next to her and felt his arms slid over her hips as he kissed her cheek. He purred and rested his head on the same pillow she laid her head on.

"Sleep well, my sweet bonnie lass..." He purred gently as he stroked her soft fur.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Hai_, you too, my love..."

She once again fell asleep in Gordon's safe and protecting arms.

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

"I still don't understand... How can I see and hear you if you Pandora's mirror image?" Waffle looked up towards the dark furred Pandora with a glint of confusion in his eyes. The shadow smiled at him from across the near pitch black cage, the faint evening light gleamed dimly through the white sheet covering the cage as it was carried across the sea front.

Where too?

Waffle didn't know.

He just knew it was bad if he was being taken somewhere by that insane scientist.

Pandora's shadow had appeared to him only about half an hour ago after he was shoved into this miniature prison. He could easily see she was Pandora's shadow; they looked so alike, well, apart from a few features.

Midnight dark brown fur and blue eyes, sharp, pointed fangs that curled up into a wide, Cheshire cat like grin, dark ribbons in her ears.

"Your rather peculiar, Waffle..." Her voice was had a smooth and sweet Japanese accent to it, like Pandora's, yet it had a dark and unwelcoming tone to it, which made it hard to tell if she was threatening or not. "You see... You don't have a mirror image. You're different. But for some reason your mind allows you the ability to see other cat's shadows if you want to... Like me. Not even I understand how this all works. It's very odd."

Waffle frowned. "If your Pandora's shadow, shouldn't you be with her?"

Paramora scoffed and rolled her dark eyes.

"Ever since she became an item with your brother, she barely knows I exist anymore. I thought it would be amusing to try and communicate with another. You to be exact. I was surprised to find you could actually hear me, no; I'm surprised you actually listened to me!" She chuckled, "You actually went to see what was going on in that van."

Waffle narrowed his eyes. "Well thanks to you I'm caged up now." He turned towards the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, looking into his fur with disappointment and shame.

"At least you know where everyone went. That question is answered."

He faced her "But how am I gonna get out to tell everyone else?"

Paramora grinned with shrug, leaning against the wall Waffle's back was turned to, "Well, everything has a price I guess. When one question is answered more questions will occur."

Waffle frowned. "I don't get it..."

Paramora laughed, "Of course not. You're Waffle!"

Waffle sighed as the shadow continued to laugh. He once again faced the wall of his moving prison.

He couldn't believe it. He had found Rose, Katilda and Eve and failed to help them escape. He had failed...

What was left now?

He was stuck with Pandora's dark side in a cage being carried to goodness knows where.

...What now?

"They had BETTER be here SOON!" Blik snarled, pacing back and forth. He kicked a small pebble that skidded to the edge of the Pier.

Snippy watched as it fell between two wooden planks of the pier. He gulped as the sound of the sea crashing against the pier made him nauseous. The cold night air didn't help either, it just reminded him of how sleepy he was but he couldn't sleep now, not when his gut told him that something bad was going to happen.

He looked towards his sister, cuddled against Gordon, both sat on the same bench he was on; they too looked tired, though Pandora looked more worried as Gordon had an almost neutral expression.

Gordon had his arms firmly around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. Gordon looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him as he smiled warmly, a look of love and reassurance that brought a small smile back to Pandora's face.

Snippy smiled. They were so happy together.

His smile faded as he looked back over to Blik, still pacing back and forth, clutching the letter in his paws.

He stopped and looked at his wrist watch which he had set before they left. He snarled angrily.

"Typical! WE are here on time and this guy is ten minutes late!" He crossed his arms behind his back once again and stood in front of Snippy, Pandora and Gordon who sighed.

"That can't be good... what do you think they actually want?"

Blik shook his head and held up the letter, "The idiot didn't bother saying that." He said, waving the letter, "But as long as we get Katilda back, I don't care!"

Snippy frowned, "A-and Waffle, Eve and Rose!" Blik rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, them too!"

Each cat fell silent as a dark chuckle was heard from the shadows. "Ahh so did decide to come... I never thought someone, no, something could be so stupid."

Snippy looked petrified. His eyes widened as a familiar man stepped out of the shadows of the night.

"Dr. James!" He breathed in disbelief. The man grinned.

"Experiment 001... We meet again..."

Pandora frowned, "Experiment...?" The man faced her.

"Surly he told you, his sister, about life back at the lab?" Pandora's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're... The scientist who's been after us!" Dr. James sneered and clapped sarcastically.

"My, my, my, you are SO clever... Maybe your intelligence will increase after a series of testing's-"

"NO!" Gordon pounced down in protective stance in front of the scientist who stared down at him, unimpressed.

"In the name of the highland Quid clan, you will give back my friends and brother, and leave!"

Dr. James chuckled darkly as he made a gesture with his hand to the shadows. A slightly younger scientist stepped forward, holding a cage close to his chest, a white cloth thrown over the top. He looked down at the cats uneasily and then up to Dr. James who grinned broadly.

"Taro... Show them..." The man named Taro sighed with a nod. His hand lifted and grabbed the white cloth over the cage.

It flew off.

Gordon smiled widely, "Waffle!"

Waffle smiled. He looked overjoyed to see them all. "Gordon! Pandora! Snippy! Mr. Blik!"

Dr. James sneered angrily, "Okay, reunion over!" He faced Gordon and Blik. "Listen cats, these two cats- He gestured towards Pandora and Snippy, making Gordon growl- Are automatically property of our animal testing grounds, as well as the three we currently have back at the van."

Taro frowned, "The yellow one wasn't a target though..."

"Shut up!" Dr. James hissed over at him. Taro stayed silent.

Blik's eyes widened.

A yellow cat...

Katilda...

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You give them back right now." He snarled.

Dr. James shook his finger, "All in good time kitty-cat... Just hand the last two over to me, and you get what's-his-name back..."

Blik glared. "No deal... You never said we handed to hand ourselves in, you just said to meet us here and you'd give Waffle back!" He held up the letter. The scientist laughed.

"It say's no such thing, cat! It merely says you have to meet us here or you'll never see him again, it never say's we'd give him back free!"

Blik snarled, "But... You never said what we'd have to pay to get him back!"

"That's the whole idea, you stupid feline. If I had said 'you must hand over two of your friends' you would have left them behind and come alone, and we need them..."

"You'll never take my bonnie lass, OR Snippy!"

"He's called 'Snippy'?" Dr. James said with raised eyebrow, his voice full of fake surprise as he glared up towards the white cat, "Huh, learn somethin' new each day..." He looked back down at the other two cats.

"Well, kitty's... it's your choice, give the last two or lose your brother forever..."

Gordon grinned. A sudden idea had crossed his mind as thunder cracked in the sky, the wind began too increase in speed and strength, causing rain that was now falling to splash against the bodies of the glaring figures of the old pier.

"Neither will happen, laddie..." Gordon snarled. His voice was fierce and warrior like. Waffle whimpered through the bars of the caged and pressed his back against the back wall of the cage to avoid the rain and wind.

Gordon stepped closer to the man. "We are leaving this pier with our brother and the rest of our friends!"

Dr. James frowned. "Oh? And who says so...?" He grumbled in anger and confusion.

"I, Gordon Quid of the highland quid clan say so!"

Lightning flashed as Gordon leapt and sent himself hurdling towards the shocked scientist.

Thunder crashed as his heroic voice ran though the howling wind.

"FEEL MY STING!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Lightning flashed as Gordon leapt and sent himself hurdling towards the shocked scientist.

Thunder crashed as his heroic voice ran though the howling wind.

"FEEL MY STING!"

He tackled Dr. James, sending them both tumbling backwards into the shadows. Snippy suddenly took the moment to also tackle the other stunned scientist. He leap forward and grabbed the young man's legs, claws unleashed, ripping through the man's trousers and slicing into his skin.

He screamed in agony. Waffle's cage flung from his arms as he tried to rip the black cat from his leg. Waffle couldn't help but cry out for help as the images of spinning images and the pain of being slammed against the walls of the cage, which was increased by the fact his arms were still roped in sailor knots behind his back giving his face no hope of protection from crashing into the metal cage as it spun through the air. The cage bounced on a wooden plank of the pier, sending another shocking jolt through Waffle's pain filled body.

The cage landed upside down, as did Waffle. His spinning mind started to slow and began to piece itself back together; he opened his eyes weakly, which he had kept shut during the chaotic rise he had just experienced, mostly as a natural reflex and to prevent nausea, the spinning blurs had done nothing to settle his stomach. His body felt sore with large bruises. The first image he saw was the wire mesh of the cage door; behind it in the distance he noted the stormy sky and wooden floor of the pier were the opposite ways around. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his stomach and lay there for a moment. He began to pull his knees under his stomach, slowly, he arched his back and began to haul his upper body up, careful not to hit the cage ceiling again.

The gentle patter of rain was over thrown by footsteps. Pandora kneeled in front of the cage and looked in with concern for Waffle. Whilst happy he wasn't severely hurt, he still looked badly bruised. It also pained her to see him tied up.

"It's going to be okay Waffle-san..." Pandora said in her always gentle voice. She unleashed a claw on her left paw and began fiddling with the lock.

She was rushing to get him out during the chaos that surrounded the battle area. Her eyes darted around constantly as she watched each scene. Her desperate battle too free Waffle from his cage, Blik... not doing much, Snippy's attempts to keep the scientists assistant at bay. But what seemed to be distracting her most was Gordon's fight with Dr. James. She was worried about what would happen to him. She loved him so much; she couldn't bear to see her love hurt...

CLICK!

The lock came undone. Pandora pushed the door aside and reached in, gently holding waffle's shoulders as she helped him out.

She gently stroked his head as he whimpered gently, "Shh... Don't worry; it's going to be okay..." She reached around his back and pressed her claws into the rope, desperately trying to cut through the rope and untie it. Whichever got him free quicker worked for Pandora.

"P-Pandora...?"

Knowing he needed comfort, Pandora spoke in a gentle voice, whilst still trying to saw through the rope.

"Hai, Waffle-san?"

"I-I'm sorry I got caught... I o-only wanted to help, an- and..." Pandora placed a paw gently on his shoulder, patting it comfortingly.

"Its okay, Waffle-san. What's past is past... All that matters now is that we stay together.

Her claws came through most of the knot, leaving her free to pull away the rest of the rope. Waffle's arms immediately came forward into their usual position in front of his chest.

Pandora faced Waffle quickly. "Waffle-san, tell me. Do you know where the others are?"

Waffle frowned slightly, the rain bounced and slid off his grey fur, "Sort of, they were left behind in the van... I think it was somewhere along the beach, b-but I'm not sure..."

Pandora nodded understandingly, "Okay... We'll find them, don't worry... First we need to take care of Dr. James and his assistant..."

Thunder once again roared in the sky, Waffle yelped and leapt forward catching Pandora into a tight hug as he shivered and shut his eyes, like a small child would do to their mother when afraid. Pandora was at first slightly shocked, but quickly realised he needed comfort and placed a paw on his shoulder and the other gently a top his head. "There, there, Waffle-san... It's okay; everything's going to be okay..." But of course, Pandora didn't know.

She felt a slight feel of guilt stab through her, but at the same time she didn't want to worry Waffle further.

"Tarō! Where are YOU going!" Pandora looked up to see the young man that Snippy had been fighting off running in the direction he and Dr. James had come from. Dr. James was glaring over at him as he ran.

"I'm out of here! You said we had to find these cats, not fight them!" He quickly disappeared into the shadows. Dr. James snarled angrily, one eye twitching insanely.

"GET BACK HERE, BOY! YOU CAN NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT! COWARD!"

"I suggest you too should give up, lad." Gordon growled dangerously. The scientist faced him disapprovingly, his left eyebrow and right eye twitching rapidly. He looked almost shocked at the fact he was being beaten by animals. Although his own expression in the shadows of the cloudy sky seemed to reflect the fact he was more of an animal than they were.

The man simply stood there for a moment, eyeing each and every one of them. Pandora cowered slightly when his gaze fell on her, but she still kept her arms tightly around waffle to comfort him as he buried his head into her neck.

He stared and stared, "Impossible..." He growled. He stepped back further, his voice rising rapidly as he spoke, anger, hostility and the clearest insanity all taking toll, "I CAN'T LOSE TO ANIMALS! SCIENCE ALWAYS PREVAILS!"

His eyes kept darting back and forth between each cat.

"YOU MONGRELS ARE ALIVE TO BE USED FOR OUR SPECIES TO EVOLVE!"

He kept moving back, his footsteps speeding with each stomp. The cat's eyes peered behind to where the man was stepping.

Pandora swallowed back her fear and spoke up, "S-stay there!" Her voice only just reached the man's ears.

He spat out a laugh, twisted among insanity, "HA! As if, cat! You can't tell me what to do you filthy, good for nothing-"

His voice quickly faded into a scream of shock and terror as he stepped into thin air. Unable to comprehend where he was or what was happening, his weight shifted over the edge of the pier barrier and he fell back, arms waving around, desperate to grab anything.

His scream was silenced after a bone shattering sound of wood cracking, and the mighty crash of the sea.

The small group of cat's quickly moved to the edge of the barrier, almost curious to see what had happened to the scientist, although they each all knew half of what to expect.

Pandora cringed in horror and slight remorse, seeing a small puddle of blood dripping of the banister where the man had cracked his head on the way down, but looking into the sea, she could only see the waves crashing about as normal, thunder still clashing in the air.

There was complete silence, for at least a minute or two, until waffle spoke.

"He's gone." His tone was almost surprised, but had a more joy filled tone towards it than it had before.

Gordon nodded, an ever so faint smile spreading across his face. "Aye. He is indeed, laddie..."

Gordon's paw gently curled around Pandora's paw as he took his place by her side, gazing at her lovingly. She gently returned his gaze.

Blik coughed, breaking the few moments of silence. "Hello! We still gotta find Katilda and all that!"

Waffle jumped slightly, "Oh! I think I know where the van is, but I'm not too sure..."

Blik began to walk away as though he knew where to go himself, still facing the others with his usual glare, "Well let's go then! We ain't got the rest of the night!"

The others followed, Waffle skipped ahead of the group to lead the way he vaguely remembered.

"I'm serious! I swear I would have died from agitation if I had to have spent another second with those two!" Rose growled, directing towards Eve and Katilda.

It had been fortunate that Waffle had directed them the right way, and happened to remember the features of the white van in the empty beach parking lot. The moment eve was free, she had run over to Waffle and both had leapt into the air and crashed into a sweet little hug.

Katilda had been immediately approached by Blik, who had a look of joy on his face, but quickly turned it into a blush and frown as he muttered to her 'Don't get caught like that again, cus I may not be about to save ya...' All Katilda did was respond with a laugh as she pat him on the head.

Snippy was stood by Rose as she spoke about what a horrid experience it had been to be locked up.

The reunion was short and sweet before they began to head back to the mansion, just as the first rays of the dawn spread across the land.

But it wasn't quite over yet...

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

But it wasn't quite over yet...

Time seemed to carry on as usual for the cats, for about half- a year or so. But one day changed their lives quite a bit.

As usual, Gordon and Pandora were preparing for another date. Gordon, on this particular night, had begun to smarten himself up more, fiddling slightly nervously with his green bow. Something he hadn't worn in quite a while. He was pacing back and forth in the main hall when Blik strode in. He glanced his brother an odd glare in mid-step as he stopped to observe his brothers strange behaviour.

"Gordy, you and Pandora go out nearly every other night. Why are you gettin' your kilt in a bunch about it now?"

His brother stopped and looked up at him, his hands balled together nervously, "Oh, sorry Blik. It's just; I really hope tonight goes well. I've got a lot planned and... Well, I'm just a wee bit worried that it may not pan out a well as I hope..."

Blik, whilst not really caring about what his brother was planning but more or less just curious to know, raised one grey brow sceptically as he wore his usual frown. "And what exactly IS it you have planned tonight?" He asked slowly, almost as though he thought he knew the answer, but wanted to make sure he was right.

A huge grin broke out on Gordon's face as his cheeks burned ever so slightly. He once again began straightening his bow. An act which slightly irritated his brother.

"Well... As you are my brother, I suppose I could say..." He stepped over, hesitantly looking about to see if anyone else may be eavesdropping. When satisfied not another soul was around, he faced the shorter black cat and spoke quietly, though it wasn't quite a whisper. "Ye see, I think me an' the lass have been together for quite some time..."

"Too much time..." Blik mumbled, though Gordon either didn't notice or simply ignored him.

"And tonight, I thought that... Well... Maybe it was time that, well, umm..." He chuckled nervously.

Blik tapped his foot and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in impatience and irritation. "You thought what?" He blurted out. Gordon sighed. Not in a sad way, but more of a relived and happy way. He reached into the small bag - which Blik hadn't noticed before, and was slightly surprised by its presence- and rummaged about for a bit before gasping in joy and pulling out a small red box, very square in shape, but very thin at the same time. It took about a millisecond to recognise the box was heart shaped, and what might be inside.

Gordon grinned wider as he opened the box, just wide enough to reveal a dazzling blue gem cushioned in the centre, the bejewelling gem attached to a golden hoop, which also glistened in the hall light.

Blik's brows raised, not because he was impressed by the ring (being one of the richest cats around he saw plenty of priceless and rare gems, so nothing really impressed him much anymore), but because he immediately knew what his brother had planned.

Blik looked up at the grinning white and orange cat as he closed the box and placed it back into his bag.

Blik frowned slightly, scoffing, "It took you long enough to ask her..." Gordon simply shrugged.

"To be honest, I was going to ask her last Valentine's Day, but I chickened out..." He sighed gently, his shoulders dropping slightly, "I just hope I'm able to ask her tonight..."

Blik's expression didn't change, "Yeah, You were acting a bit off on that night..." He sighed and placed a paw on his brother's shoulder, "I just hope you know what exactly you're jumping into, Gordie..."

Gordon nodded, "Oh, Aye, I'm well aware." His tone firmed into a determined one as he placed a fist on his chest, "I know it's a big step fer me an' my bonnie lass, But I'm willing to take it if it means I can spend the rest of my days with her."

Blik simply shrugged, "Yeah, well, just don't screw up like last time, okay?" Blik said, not really showing much more emotion, though Gordon knew his brother well enough to detect any atom sized amount of concern, which is what he could trace at the moment. He brought his brother into a great bear hug.

"Thank you for the support, my brother."

Blik gagged slightly, "ga! Y-yeah! Whatever! K-kinda suffocating here, G-Gordo!" Gordon chuckled nervously as he placed his brother down. Just in time for the sound of a feminine giggle to sound from the top of the stairs, which made Gordon grin, with a love-struck expression plastering his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Pandora asked, her Japanese accent flowing smoothly through the air.

Gordon left Blik's side as he walked to the foot of the stairs, awaiting his bonnie lass to join him. "Of course not, lassie. In fact, you're perfectly on time for us to leave fer dinner." He smiled as Pandora reached the bottom of the stairs. He gazed over at her. Her chocolate brown fur neatly combed. The necklace from when she had entered the secret door fitted around her neck glistened, as a small lily behind her ear bounced slightly as she moved towards Gordon.

Gordon smiled wider as he lifted out an elbow towards her, the other paw rested behind his back, "Shall we, me bonnie lass?" He purred gently. Pandora giggled and slid an arm under his elbow and placed her other paw on his wrist.

"_Hai_, Let us." She smiled back at him lovingly, resting her head on his shoulder.

As they left, Gordon gave a quick glance back at Blik, and grinned nervously.

Blik sighed as the doors shut. He made his way off back into the mansion.

"Here, me darlin' lass." Gordon grinned as he pulled out a chair for Pandora who smiled and sat down on the seat he'd pulled out for her.

"_Arigatō_, my love..." She purred. Gordon sat down besides her, sliding his bag off his shoulder and hanging it on the edge of the chair rest. He began twiddling his thumbs anxiously, knowing what was inside the bag made his paws sweat slightly.

Oh, how was he going to ask her? When should he ask her? Would she say yes? What if she doesn't?

"What shall we have, _Koibito_?"

Gordon jumped out of his thoughts slightly and faced Pandora with a smile, "Oh, um, I-I don'n mind, lassie. You go ahead an' choose." He grinned nervously. Pandora frowned in concern.

"Gordon-san?" Are you okay? You don't look to well. Is something bothering you?"

Gordon gulped, "I-I umm... Well, aye... Something HAS been on my mind fer quite some time now, Lassie."

Pandora frowned slightly, "W-what is it?"

Gordon took in a deep breath and let it out.

You can do this Gordon quid...

"Well, To be honest, I was going to wait until after we'd eaten, but I don'n think I can hold it in any longer now, lass."

Before Pandora could even blink, Gordon reaching into his bag and pulled something out. Pandora's paw rose towards her mouth to hide the gasp which escaped her lips, as Gordon lowered onto one knee.

"Pandora Kurro..." He began as he slowly revealed the red, heart shaped box to her, "Fer many, many nights, I've been wonderin' to pop ye this question. One which if you say 'yes' to tonight, it will make me the happiest cat in the world, an' that question is..."

He placed another paw over the box, preparing to open it, "Pandora... My darlin' bonnie lass..." He opened the box, revealing the ring for her to see. "Will ye marry me?"

Pandora immediately leapt into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "_Hai_! _Hai_! Yes, Yes I will, Gordon Quid!"

Gordon grinned wider than ever. She said yes! It was a yes! He brought her into a tighter embrace. He blushed slightly as he heard a few claps and whoops from nearby tables, although, none of it mattered to him. He was just overjoyed that Pandora had now agreed to be his wife. His mate for life.

Oh, why do those butterflies keep returning?

He felt them in his stomach. As he stood at the altar, awaiting the arrival of his very-soon-to-be bride. He once again fiddled with his bow and black tuxedo. He had never really thought about whether they had wedding clothes for cats to fit into, but then he hadn't thought about marriage at all before, not until a while ago when he asked for Pandora's paw in marriage, and she accepted.

Oh, it seemed like only yesterday...

With Blik, Waffle and Snippy as his best men, and Katilda, eve and Rose as his bonnie lass's bridesmaids he was certain nothing could go wrong on this, the soon to be, happiest day of his nine lives.

The organ began to play. He knew the song as 'Here comes the bride', but it seemed to drown out of his mind as it painfully obviously pointed out she was walking up the aisle to stand beside him. With the curiosity killing him, he turned his head to peek at his bride. He smiled widely, a blush creeping across his face.

My, she did look beautiful. Her snow white wedding dress flowed gently as she held a bouquet of flowers close to her chest, flowers he instantly recognised as two types of flower, beautiful pink chrysanthemum flowers, and the others being fascinatingly red Summer Dahlias. Flowers of Scotland and Japan. He couldn't help but let loose a wide grin.

They stood side by side at the altar. Gordon smiled at her. "Ye look stunning, lass..." She smiled back at him. "Not nearly as much as you, my love."

And time had just seemed to fly in seconds! Gordon couldn't believe that in nearly no time at all, he was carrying her down the steps of the church, the bells ringing loudly, announcing the beginning of their eternal partnership.

Just as they reached the limo, which would carry them off to their honeymoon up in Scotland, Pandora flung the flowers back towards the crowd. Rose grinned widely, holding out her paws hoping the bouquet would fall into them. Instead, they flew over her head, landed on Eve's head before sliding down into her paws. Waffle, standing next to her smiled as Eve giggled, joyfully yelling something along the lines of "Oh my goodness, its raining flowers! I knew flower rain existed!"

Pandora: smiled back over at Gordon as they both climbed into the back of the limo. Both waved to the cheering crowd of their relatives and loved ones congratulating them still, whooping and waving their goodbyes.

Gordon smiled over at Pandora, both now seated down. "What a wonderful day." Pandora sighed, a little tear streaming down her face. She felt Gordon's hand cup against her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear as he smiled at her lovingly, pressing his nose up against hers.

"Aye." He purred warmly, "One of the best I've ever known. Mostly because now I am officially mates with the most beautiful lass in the world..."

He moved forward, pressing his lips against hers, passionately kissing his bride.

Waffle and eve stared out the window. It had been about four weeks since Gordon and Pandora's wedding and departure, and now they were expected to return home, sometime today.

They stared and stared, not saying much. Blik was reading the paper on the sofa besides Katilda who was chatting with Snippy and Rose.

The peace was interrupted by the sound of a car approaching the drive way and eve's excited yell, "THERE HEEERREEE!" Followed by a joyous 'Splee!' from Waffle as both scurried for the front door, the other cats following them.

Gordon stepped out first and grinned over at everyone as they approached, before turning and helping Pandora out of the car.

Everyone gave a slight gasp as they got a better look at Pandora. She looked the same, but one detail which stuck out the most was the rather large bulge around her belly.

The first to react was Katilda, "Aw, Congrat's you guys!" She grinned broadly walking over to Pandora, "How long till they arrive?"

"Four weeks or so..." Pandora cooed gently, rubbing a paw over her swollen belly. Gordon beamed proudly and looked over at the rest of the cats as they wandered closer.

"Does this mean we're gonna be aunties and uncles?" Eve and Waffle eagerly asked, letting out happy cheers as they were confirmed they would be.

Snippy grinned, wide-eyed, "T-that's great news!" He complimented, "R-right, R-rose?" He faced the white cat. She merely shrugged and muttered something under her breath.

Waffle looked back, "Hear that, Blik? You're gonna be an uncle!" No reply. Waffle looked around. "Mr. Blik?" His eyes peered down to the floor before he faced the others.

"Guys, Mr. Blik's fainted..."

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

The morning was bitter and cold for the start of winter, but Gordon remembered it so well.

As always, he awoke next to his sweet little mate. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek and stroked her slightly bloated belly, with their little kittens gently kicking inside.

He grinned, and left the warmth of their shared bed down into the cold kitchen and made breakfast, as he always did.

In fact the day seemed just like any other. Everyone had breakfast; Katilda came over at around lunch time. Eve and Waffle were waiting to see if it would at all snow today (along with their pets, Gomez and Siebel), which it was meant to according to the news, but he reminded them not to get their hopes up too high.

Snippy and Rose went head to head on the Wii. All Gordon knew was they were playing 'just dance 2' but he wasn't entirely concerned about that as such, for he was spending the majority of the day with Pandora. His sweet little mate, Pandora...

Oh how much he loved her, he couldn't say. Only because he loved her so much that no words could describe how much he loved her. Best of all, they we're expecting their very own kittens very soon.

He smiled.

Ever since they had found out, he had been wondering what his and Pandora's kittens would be like, as well as names for his little ones.

Hmm... He and Pandora had agreed that they'd at least name one of them Audrey, after his dear old mother. Just as a little tribute. That is if they had a daughter among their litter. He wasn't sure how many they'd be having. He was guessing around three or four. The thought made him a little bit scared to be truly honest, the thought that he'd need to take extra care looking after a litter of four or three excitable and impressionable kittens. But as long as Pandora was at his side, he was confident he'd be able to be a good father to his kittens

Robert... That sounds like a nice name for a little laddie... A Scottish one at that too.

"_Ohio_, love..." He would have known she was in the room before she'd even speak. He always felt her loving presence, no matter where.

He turned to face her with a loving grin. "Hello, my darling lass." He purred gently, approaching her by their bedroom door way and greeted her with a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, being extra careful around her tummy. He pulled away, gently bending down closer to her swollen stomach, rubbing it tenderly with the back of his index finger. He purred gently, feeling the tiny kicks of his children.

"Hello there, my little ones. Don'n worry, Daddy's here..." Pandora giggled gently as he pecked her belly and rose back up again, holding one paw over her belly still.

Pandora sighed. "Our own kittens... Can you believe it, Gordon?"

He grinned up at her, "Oh can believe it alright, lassie... I just can'n believe it'll be only a wee bit of time before they're born into the world..."

Pandora nodded, "_Hai_... not long now..." Gordon smiled gently, before leaning forward and gently licking her muzzle affectionately, making her giggle.

And not very long it was. It was around midnight that Pandora awoke in hers and Gordon's bed with a jolt, a new found feeling took over. Weather it was her natural cat instincts or some other force, she immediately knew something for certain. With the sudden pain growing within her belly area she could immediately tell it was time. She sat up and clutched her stomach, the stabbing pain getting worse with her each quick breaths.

She looked over towards Gordon, snoring loudly and muttering in her sleep, though she didn't quite hear him over the blood pounding in her ears, though her sudden yelps and pain filled cries where enough to awaken her mate. Gordon turned to face her and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He gasped slightly at the sight of Pandora clutching her stomach and moaning in pain.

"L-lassie! Oh, Pandora what's wrong?" He questioned in concern, though he had a good idea what may have been happening.

"T-the kittens..." She breathed, unable to speak through the pain. Gordon was panicking, not really sure on what exactly he could do.

"Oh! Oh, umm. Uh, lie down lassie, here...!" He said, as he helped her lie down again, grabbing two pillows from his side of the bed and placing them under her head.

"Okay, okay, umm..." He gently wiped sweat from his brow as he desperately thought of what to do.

"Uh, s-stay here lass, I'll go get help!"

She gave a quick nod, breathing heavily while trying to bear the pain. Gordon leapt off the bed and ran out into the hall, knocking desperately on the first door he came across that was inhabited by his brother.

Blik suddenly opened the door. "What is it you-?" Blik's yell was cut short as Gordon hadn't quite been able to stop his fist from attempting to knock his brother awake, only to actually knock his brother on the head.

"GAH! Blik I'm sorry to wake ye at this hour-!" Blik grumbled something along the lines that his brother would be sorry as he rubbed his temple where his brother had hit him. "-But Pandora's givin' birth!" Blik's eyes widened.

"What! Why aren't you with her then!" Gordon wasn't sure whether to be surprised by Blik concerning over this, but at the moment, he didn't want to dwell on it much.

"I-I don'n know what to do! I-I'm not sure- I don'n-!" Gordon seemed to be hyperventilating, looking back and forth from his brother to the direction of his and his mate's bedroom where his mate was giving birth.

Blik grabbed Gordon's shoulders and shook him violently, "Snap out of it you haggis filled fluff bucket!" Gordon was held still by Blik as he breathed heavily, listening to his brother, eyes still wide with fright and panic.

"Look, I'll get Hovis and the others up! You get in there and help Pandora through this, okay? If it keeps you from running around the house and waking the entire world up with your knocking and yelling then it works for me!" Gordon nodded.

"Thank you, my brother!" He immediately ran back to his room. Blik sighed in slight irritation as he began to drag himself towards the attic stairs.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rose yelled back at Eve angrily before continuing to pace back and forth.

Eve then looked up at Hovis. "Why did you need to bring those towels for Pandora? I thought she was giving birth, not having a bath."

Hovis simply rolled his eyes, "You'll know one day. Possibly." Eve stared up at him before shrugging and looking back towards Rose.

"...Is she gonna-?"

"Say one more word- No, BREATH one more word, and I'll shut you up permanently!" Eve closed her mouth backed against Waffle slightly, who gently took a hold of her paw. Both exchanged a small smile before another scream was heard from within the doors.

"...It feels like that movie where that lady got stabbed in the shower... But in a bedroom...And without the knife..." Waffle said, causing Rose to turn red in anger.

"Do you two tumble wheels-for-brains even know what's going on!"

Both the brown and grey cat looked at her for a moment before shrugging one of their shoulders. Rose simply growled in irritation.

"Just keep quiet for the rest of the night and I'll explain tomorrow."

Waffle and Eve blinked at her, before turning to each other and smiled goofily again. It was at this point, when Rose had quietened the two energetic cats, tat Rose noticed another thing.

"Hey... Hear that?"

Everyone was silent. Even the wind seemed to stop blowing for a brief second, as though to listen through the silence that could be cut with a knife.

Silence..."

"No... Screaming..." Snippy spoke after the five second silence.

"Hush!" Rose demanded, pressing her ear up against the door. Her face, which usually held an un-approving frown, slowly seemed to brighten up as the faint sound of mewing reached her ears.

A few moments later, Gordon opened the door. Everyone could clearly see a huge smile across his cheeks as well as a little tear glistening in his eye. He didn't speak, instead, he gestured for them to follow him into the room. He took his place cuddled up besides Pandora, who was curled up like an everyday cat among the pillows and blanket of the bed. The one thing that drew everyone's attention was the three bundles of orange brown and white fur snuggled against her belly.

Waffle and Eve gasped and quickly bounded over kneeling at the edge of the bed and peeking over the bed side.

"Awww! They're so cute!" They both chorused in unison. Gordon grinned down at Pandora who smiled up at him briefly before returned back to another small kitten cradled in her arms and continued to lick it clean.

The kitten Pandora was currently holding caught Eve's attention. She thought some traces of it being a girl, having the same brown fur as Pandora and long orange tail, though it wasn't that fluffy yet as it was still only a kitten. It also had an orange patch over one large green eye; some orange fur at the peak of its head seemed slightly longer, forming three little scuffles like Pandora's. More inherited features from Pandora were a fluffy white chest and back toes, along with an adorable black triangular nose.

Eve leaned closer to the small kitten which stared at the strange creature with pure curiosity. It shuffled one of its paws out from its mother's grasp and gently reached out mewing in an almost questioning way. Eve grinned, reaching a paw out as though thinking the kitten wanted to shake paws. "Hello there my little..." She paused and retracted her paw, before looking over to Pandora, "Niece or nephew?"

"Niece. Her name's Niko." She said with a smile.

Eve's face fell. "Aw, you came up with names without us?"

Pandora laughed, "Eve, you're the one who suggested the name not long ago."

Eve blinked, "I did? Eelps!"

"W-what about the o-other's names?" Snippy chimed in, peering over Waffle's shoulder at the orange kitten which was being stroked by Waffle. On a few occasions it tried trapping Waffle's paws in its grasp.

Waffle looked at the kitten closer. It was clear to see how much it was like its mummy. The same folded ears, a big white tipped tail, white cheeks, white back paws, and a small triangular nose. A few features from Gordon waffle noticed on the kitten were its orange fur, with a few streaks of white fur on its chest. It also looked slightly chubbier than the other kittens its eyes were somewhat a mix between mummy and daddy's blue and green eyes, creating a slightly turquoise colour.

Gordon spoke up this time. "The little laddie there-" He directed to the orange kitten "-Is Scotty." Waffle grinned and gently waved to the kitten. "Heya, Scotty!" Scotty mewed gently and snuggled back up against Pandora, almost as though it were scared of his uncle.

Blik frowned slightly as he noticed one of the kittens attempting to get away from the bundle and across the bed. He lowered his head closer to the kitten. It looked almost exactly like Gordon, all the way down from its fur and patch colour, to a stubby little orange tail, which wiggled curiously. The only features from Pandora Blik could make out, was the kittens fluffy cheeks as well as bright sapphire eyes which stared at him, not showing any fear towards the larger cat.

Blik raised one brow. "So which one is this?" He said, poking one finger under the kittens chin. The kitten mewed loudly and swiped at him aggressively, falling onto its side at the attempt to warn the large black cat away. Gordon chuckled gently as he lifted the kitten into a small cuddle. The kitten seemed to struggle at first but then immediately snuggled under his chin, almost as though it recognised him as its father.

"This wee lassie here is Audrey." He claimed proudly. Waffle gasped.

"You mean just like mum?"

Gordon nodded. "Aye." He set the white kitten down by with her siblings.

Rose then pointed to another kitten, cuddled by Pandora's stomach, next to it Scotty and Audrey started to gently paw each other, almost as though they were play fighting. "What about this one?"

This kitten looked almost just like Niko, except from it plain brown fluffy chest and a stubby little tail with was brown with orange tip, it's cheeks looked less fluffier than the other kittens cheeks.

"That little boy there is Robert." Pandora said.

Blik rolled his eyes, "How did I not guess you'd give at least one of your son's a Scottish name..." he said, glaring over at Gordon who simply grinned and chuckled.

"Aye, well, altogether, we have Audrey, Scotty, Robert and Niko. That's in their technical age order, eldest to youngest." He said still grinning.

"Big whoop." Blik simply muttered.

The kittens then settled back to their mummy and began to feed. Rose grinned gently.

"I think we'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Gordon smiled and nodded.

"That would be very well appreciated, lass."

At first, Eve and Waffle protested, but were simply pushed out by Blik and Snippy, who, followed by Rose, left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Gordon and Pandora alone with their Kittens for the rest of the night and early morning, at which point, Gordon had curled up besides Pandora, their kittens resting between them. Pandora was up for a little bit before Gordon, who was already snoring away.

She smiled down as one of her kittens, Niko, was still awake, mewing and pawing at her chest.

"Not tired, _Watashi no musume_?" the kitten mewed, almost as though to respond.

Pandora giggled gently, "Well, _Watashi no okasan, _my mother, used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. Would you like it if I sung for you, my little Niko?"

She smiled as her kitten giggled gleefully and clapped her paws in delight before nuzzling against her mother.

She sung somewhat quietly, in a smooth melodic tune, the same song she had sung before, the shining roads. It only took her to the end of the first chorus to find her youngest kitten curled up, fast asleep against her arm.

She looked out towards the window, seeing the night sky beginning to lighten as the morning rays had begun to emerge into the sky, announcing that morning was near. She turned back and looked over at her new shining road, her darling mate and kittens.

She smiled as she rested her head onto a pillow, besides her mates head.

She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"_Ay-ee, Ay-ee, Ay-ee_

_I'm you're little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky"_

_The music faded as the song ended. _

_She had found her samurai and the shinning road..._

_The end._

eH

"Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
